LOS SAYAN SON DE MARTE Y LAS HUMANAS DE LA TIERRA
by elenahedgehog
Summary: es una historia de como 2 culturas pueden unirse debido a un lenguaje universal ...el amor... la historia de la brillante cientifica bulma y su encuentro con los sayans en especial con los miembros de la familia real, B/V
1. memorias del pasado

_A/N: ESTE ES UN ORIGINAL DE ELENAHEDGEHOG::: NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y ESTE FIC ES PARA PUBLICO DE ADOLECENTES A ADULTOS…EXCEPTO 2 o 3 chapters que saldrán muy adentrada la serie….._

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

_Elenahedgehog: bienvenidos mis fans me llamo Elena y este es uno de mis nuevos fics… lamento ir retrasada en los otros 2 fics que tengo pero soy estudiante universitaria y tengo tiempo atareado en el transcurso del periodo escolar…. Pero en las vacaciones las actualizaré....._

_Deseo introducirlos en mi fic llamado…………………………………………._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**LOS SAYAN SON DE MARTE**

**Y **

**LAS HUMANAS DE LA TIERRA.**

_**Se puede ver en el centro de una gran metrópolis un gran complejo de edificios todos ellos alrededor de una gran isla, dentro de esta existían innumerables edificios.**_

_**En el medio de ellos se encontraba un gran edificio rodeado de bellos jardines y edificios hermosamente construidos.**_

_**En este edificio el mas grande y hermoso situado en el centro del complejo… **_

_**En uno de los balcones se encontraba una persona recostada en una poltrona contemplando el cielo… **_

_**Era una mujer de una piel tan pura como la misma nieve… labios rojos como una manzana… ojos color aqua mas bellos que el mismo jade…**_

_**De un cabello de un color igualmente hermoso largo y sedoso… el cual fluía movido por el viento de una forma tan suave y delicada como las olas del mar….**_

_**Entonces una pequeña risita y murmullos provenientes de un pequeño bultito sobre sus piernas llamo su atención…**_

"que pasa cariño?" dice a un pequeño niño de entre 1 a 2 años que jugaba con un álbum de fotos sentado en las piernas de la angelical mujer "mami, mami foto, foto" decía el pequeño "si cariño son fotos… de unos muy lindos recuerdos" decía volviendo a mirar el cielo… de pronto alguien abre el ventanal que daba acceso al balcón.

De entre las cortinas aparece un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos igualmente negros… "ya están por llegar bulma" dice el apuesto joven de imponente y musculoso cuerpo… "lo se cariño" dice ella tomando el álbum y colocándolo en la mesita al lado de su asiento, "viendo fotos?" dice el joven que ojea el álbum… "si, solo recordando viejos tiempos… goku", el la mira y la abrasa desde atrás del asiento "bulma…. Estas segura de esto?" dice besando levemente su mejilla, "si cariño, es hora de enfrentar este asunto" dice regresándole el beso en la mejilla.

El la deja ir y tomando al pequeño que ella tenia en brazos empieza a caminar con el a la puerta, "te daremos tiempo para prepararte…. Ven Trunks dejemos a tu mami ponerse su armadura de batalla" dice el al sonriente bebe "adiosito mami" dice el niño que se despedía de su madre tirandole besitos ella le tiraba unos cuantos y lo despedía sonriente…

Una vez que los 2 chicos se fueron ella miro una luz en el cielo que se aproximaba creciendo segundo a segundo…. "bueno será mejor que me prepare… pero es bonito recordar como todo esto comenzó…." Y así la joven mujer se aleja perdiéndose entre las cortinas del ventanal…

Mientras que un viento sopla habiendo el álbum en la primera pagina donde la adornaba en el centro una foto de esa joven mujer, una niña y joven de cabello negro como la noche y de aspecto a una flama…..


	2. Semillas del Comienzo

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_Hace mucho tiempo en la galaxia lejana fue invadida por un extraño fenómeno espacial el cual causo que el sol explotara mandando bolas de y fragmento de fuego y magma hacia su alrededor… uno de los planetas que existían en esta galaxia era el llamado Vegetasei… habitado por la civilización de los Sayajin…_

_El planeta fue bombardeado por rocas incandescentes destruyendo casi por completo la civilización completa, con los últimos recursos tecnológicos creando así naves de escape… _

_La única forma de sobrevivir a las explosiones que se estaban desatando seria escapar a un cercano agujero negro que con seguridad serviría de portal y los enviaría a otra galaxia…._

_La pregunta seria a donde y que seria de ellos al llegar…………………………………….._

_***********-----------30 años después-----*********** _

_En un planeta de la vía Láctea un escuadrón de investigación proveniente del planeta tierra… estos habían creado una colonia en Marte par futura población human… lamentablemente debido a repentino cambio climatológico la superficie marciana se volvió bastante inhóspita destruyendo con grandes huracanes y tormentas tanto eléctricas como de arena las instalaciones terrestres en la luna…_

_Solo la base central sobrevivió gracias a un escudo tecnológico llamado el "Evans" éste era capas de proteger a la colonia entera si se desarrollaba satisfactoriamente… desafortunadamente necesitaba de un elemento llamado "korrodium" para ser abastecido... elemento que solo se hallaba en Marte y que era bastante difícil de encontrar y aun mas debido a los estrepitosos cambios climáticos…_

_Por lo que el proyecto ENTERRA fue suspendido hasta nuevo aviso… ya los científicos estaban siendo enviados nuevamente a la tierra solo faltaba un pequeño grupo… el grupo principal de científicos que se ocuparían de recabar los últimos datos antes de cerrar el complejo y marcharse a casa…._

Un humanoide vestido en un traje espacial naranja con negro (parecido al de DBZ) caminaba por la superficie marciana durante uno de los leves momentos de calma solo con unas cuantas ráfagas de viento y arena… "GOHANNNN, DONDE ESTAS?" grito una vos "POR ACA THEODOR" otro sujeto vestido de igual forma le dijo… cuando ambos se encontraron uno el recién llegado golpeo en la cabeza a su compañero "TONTO NO TE ESFUMES ASI… PUDIMOS HABERTE DEJADO, CABEZA DE GRANITO?" le grito, "vamos hombre-T, no tienes sentido de aventura?" "claro que si pero no se puede salir del complejo sin avisar bobo, acaso olvidaste esas raras criaturas que destruyeron el complejo c, pueden rondar aquí" dice mirando a todos lados "vamos Theo, ten un poco de espíritu" dice alejándose de el.

"adonde vas?" dice el otro corriendo para alcanzarlo "los radares detectaron una señal de energía viviente aquí y vine a buscarla" "estas loco Gohan podrían ser esas criaturas" "las criaturas no muestran esas señales, esta parecía ser de una persona" "PERSONAAAA?" "SHHHH cállate, creí oír algo" entonces se afrentaron y escucharon un grito… el llamado Gohan saco una arma parecida a una espada láser y corrió al lugar, "espérame Gohan" dijo el otro sujeto sacando una pistola láser.

Al llegar al lugar encontraron a una criatura atacando a una forma humanoide encapuchada… Gohan salto sobre el monstruo alejándolo de la criatura humanoide "Theodor sácalo de aquí" dijo mientras combatía, el activo una capsula de vehiculo y después de subir a la criatura, estos escaparon del monstruo… al llegar a la base descubrieron a la criatura… era una mujer… la cual llevaba en sus brazos a un bebe…la mujer trato de hablar pero estaba gravemente herida… "parece humana excepto por la cola" dice el hombre llamado Theodor "si pero no parece estar del todo bien" dice el llamado Gohan.

Ellos al verla asustada se quitaron los cascos, el primero fue el llamado Gohan, joven cabellos color negro de intensa mirada pero dulce sonrisa (imagínense a Tien pero son el tercer ojo y con el cabello de Yamcha en sus tiempo de bandido) la mujer se le quedo mirando "no se asuste no le aremos daño" dice sonriéndole "es que eres muy feo y la asustaste" dice el otro que se quitaba el casco, cabellos color lavanda lacio ojos color morado, y de piel pálida.

Ellos la atendieron y revisaron al bebe, ella estaba herida muy grave y al parecer tenia una grave infección, era claro que no sobreviviría… por otra parte el bebe estaba bien aparte de algunos cuantos arañazos, y se llevaba muy bien con el llamado Gohan… "a que pequeño tan fuerte y energético" decía mientras jugaba con el … la mujer los veía y sonreía dulcemente, "estos momentos hacen que extrañe a mi pequeña bulma... mi dulce angelito" la mujer aunque no hablaban el mismo idioma lo vio con curiosidad, el saco su billetera y le mostró la enorme cantidad de imágenes de su pequeño bombón "ella es mi hija" dijo, ella apunto a su bebe y luego a ella, y luego a la niña de la foto y luego a el, "así es ella es mi bebe" ella miro con cautela las fotos.

Ella parecía recuperarse bien pero al día siguiente recayó de sobre manera… ella no sobrevivió la noche… trataron de buscar mas personas como ella pero no las encontraron y el clima empeoraba… no quedaba opción debían abandonar la base y volver a la tierra.

Enterraron a la mujer cerca de donde la habían encontrado dejando ahí un collar que ella traía puesto como símbolo de su persona… "gohan que aremos con el bebe?" dijo Theodor, Gohan miro al pequeño, para haber pasado tan horrible experiencia parecía bastante bien, y al parecer se había encariñado con el… "Theodor… pienso quedarme con el niño" "estas seguro, no estas casado y no sabes nada de niños" "para eso estas tu o no?, además quien te crío después de que quedaras huérfano?".

"Gohan, esta bien… pero deberás calmar un poco tu estilo de vida y no ser tan busca pleitos, serás padre y eso no es un juego" "mas pareces tu mi papa" "CALLATE BOBOOOO" dice golpeándolo de nuevo…. "y como lo llamaras?" dice el "como mi padre lo llamare GOKU" el bebe empezó a reír "Te gusta?, te llamaras GOKU SON" dijo jugando con el bebe… el otro solo lo veía sonriente…

Así al día siguiente abandonaron el planeta pero como obsequio le hicieron al bebe un collar con la mitad del dije central del de su madre para que algún día, cuando ellos volviesen tal vez este lo guiaría a encontrar de donde venia y quien era… así mientas ellos se encontraban rumbo a casa, el planeta tuvo otros de sus tiempos de calma y un grupo de criaturas encapuchadas salía a la superficie de una especie de refugio subterráneo.

"_RAAAASHIAAAA" gritaban "RASHIA DOKKO NIRUUUUU" "RASSSHHIIIIAAAA" de pronto unos encontraron el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de la mujer uno de ellos se derrumbo al ver el collar que yacía colgado de una roca, "RASSSHIIIIAAAAAA" mientras que detrás de el un pequeño se acercaba a el "DOKKO OKASAN?" el hombre sujeto contra su pecho al niño y tomando el collar se lo coloco a su hijo, y se fueron del lugar…._

_Al volver a su hogar una mujer con un bebe corrió a recibirlos, "DOKKO ROSHIA; DOKKO KAKAROTTO?" "RASHIA_, KAKAROTTO,** Aenaisago (muerte trágica)"** dijo alejándose, la mujer callo de rodillas con el bebe, "ONESAAAANNN" lloro abrasando al bebe que se parecía grandemente al que la otra mujer tuvo en brazos….

***************************--------10 años después--***********************

"BULMAAAA ESPERAMEEE" grito un niño que vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantaloncitos de color azul, "APURATE GOKUUU, ACA ESTOY" dijo una niña vestido con unos shorts color kaki y un TOP rosa que decía la princesa de papi… "bulma eres mala por no esperarme" dice el niño que movía furioso su….colita?... "vamos Goku no te enojes conmigo… te recompensare" dijo ella haciéndole ojitos entonces ella le brinca encima "LLUVIA DE BESITOOOOSSSS" dice besándole toda la carita a lo que el solo reía y ronroneaba como gatito, mientras ella lo abrasaba y le dejaba marcas de su brillo labial en el rostro.

En la casa cercana un hombre los miraba sonrientes, "no serian una parejita de enamorados hermosa?" dice una mujer que se acerca al hombre "JAMAS MI PRINCESA ES SOLO MIA Y NO PIENSO DEJARSELA A NADIE" dice sujeto que al voltear se revela como el conocido Theodor ahora con bigote, "ACASO DICES QUE MI HIJO ES NADIE" dice el un varón que se acercaba a la pareja "no, por que eso seria decir que mi lindo sobrino es nadie boboooo" dice sacándole la lengua "cariño solo fue una bromita, sabe que esos 2 se quieren demasiado como hermanos" el hombre suspiro aliviado "y ese suspiro?" dice el llamado Gohan que también tenia bigote "temía tener que eliminar a mi pequeño sobrino" dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

"TUUUU" y ambos se empiezan a pelear mientras la mujer rubia esposa de uno de ellos se marcha riendo a carcajadas… afuera los niños escuchan la trifulca "que pasara?" dicen ambos , sale en ese momento la mujer que llevaba consigo una bandeja de limonada y algunos… MNUCHISIMOS… panecillos al vapor "nada solo que de nuevo moleste a tu papa con el asunto de ustedes 2 volviéndose novios al crecer? "MAMAAAA" "TIA BONNY" "SOMOS HERMANOSSS" … dijeron enojados "eso si, chico que me quiera quitar a mi hermanita deberá ser muy fuerte y listo" dice el todo digno "y chica que me quiera quitar a mi lindo Goku deberá ser linda y amable… y saber cocinar" dice ella…

Los sujetos ya habían terminado de pelear al escuchar eso de sus respectivos hijos… "Bunny tiene razón se quieren demasiado como hermanos para ser novios…" dice Gohan "y eso en cierta forma no me reconforta" dice Theodor "por que?" "por que, si no es con Goku donde mi linda bulma encontrara a alguien que la entienda, ningún niño a sus dulces 13 años a podido cautivar a mi niña, ella solo tiene ojos para mi, tu y en especial su Goku" dice el todo soñador "cálmate algún día encuentre a alguien que le sea digna y que la sepa entender" "si y tendremos que eliminarlo" dice el sonriéndole malévolamente a su hermano mayor "en efecto nadie nos puede quitar así como así a nuestra princesita… y si sobrevive será digno de ella" "si es que sobrevive" y se echan a reír…… "pero nadie sabe que cambios traerá el futuro Gohan" dice Theodor "si… nadie sabe"….

_/*/*/ En Marte… una criatura mira el cielo y sonríe al sentir el viento en su cabello… _

4


	3. Al espacio Bulma Brief

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*********************-------10 años después--------**********************

**COMIENZA LA AVENTURA.**

"**AL ESPACIO GRAN BULMA BRIEF"**

Era una hermosa mañana… el sol brillaba… el viento soplaba dulcemente… los pájaros cantaban… BRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMM… y una motocicleta de doble escape gemelo hacia rugir su motor…. La calles en esta hermosa mañana eran despertadas de su sopor por el estruendo de una motocicleta ultimo modelo repotenciada… perteneciente a la hermosa… fantástica y súper sexy bulma brief….

"es bello ser yo" dijo ella mientras le jugaba carreras al monorriel… a lo cual el maquinista le gritaba que se quitara de las vías…ella solo le soplo un besito y salio del lugar… se dirigió por la autopista a las montañas donde hizo temblar al apacible lugar con el sonido de su motor de 1000.000.000 de mega caballos de fuerza…

Se detuvo justo en la cima de una montaña e hizo rugir aun más fuerte su motor…. "GOOOOOKUUUNNN DESPIERTA CEREBRO DE GRANITOOOO"… de adentro se podía oír a alguien chocando con cosas y caer por las escaleras…de pronto se abre la puerta y un joven sale con una tostada de pan en la boca, sin camisa, poniéndose los pantalones y con calcetines de diferente color… "sabia que no te levantarías a tiempo" dijo ella sonriéndole sexymente… "lo siento bulma me dormí, lo siento lo siento…" "no te preocupes cariño es temprano solo vine a llevarte a desayunar" dice ella echándose a reír "me engañaste?" dice acercándose con un puchero enorme y una familiar colita moviéndose como la de un gato enojado "te compensare" dice ella sexymente mientras se colocaba brillo labial…

El sonrío al ver esto.. Se estaba preparando para lo que venia y abrió los brazos para recibirla "que esperas bobo sube a ponerte la camisa y unos zapatos, te llevare a desayunar" dice ella, el la miro sorprendido y dio un suspiro de desilusión, "pero antes…" ella se levanto lentamente de la moto y sin previo aviso le brinco encima "LLUVIA DE BESITOOOOS" dijo ella besándole todo el rostro, orejas, cuello, pecho y estomago "no bulma sabes que soy cosquilludo" dice entre risas… "MI COSQUILLUDO" dice ella regresando al rostro…

Después ellos se fueron a la ciudad a tomar un merecido desayuno… decidieron ir al Park terraza, una gran torre con un restaurante en la sima, ya en la terraza, el llamado Goku miraba nerviosamente su taza de te, "que pasa cariño?" dice bulma "bulma, no puedo creer que hoy te vallas…" dice todo triste "cariño no te pongas triste… lindura tu te iras con el siguiente grupo" dice ella un poco mal al verlo todo triste, "si pero saldrá en un mes bulma, un mes" dice el todo lloroso.

A ella le dolía verlo así "cariño todo saldrá bien, además el tiempo pasara rápido" "desearía poder ir contigo" dice el todo enojado consigo mismo "cariño no tienes la culpa, después de todo alguien en tu posición no puede elegir irse así como así" dice ella mirando la sortija en la mano de el "siempre pensé… que serias tu la primera en pasar por esto y no yo" dice el "SIP, tuviste suerte Goku, encontraste a alguien perfecta para ti y es obvió que no ibas a dejarla ir" dice ella pellizcándole la mejilla.

"bulma, por favor podrías esperar al próximo despegue conmigo?" "no, no, no, absolutamente no… y sabes que me estado muriendo por ir… por fin fuera del alcance de papa y del tío Gohan… ser libre.. trabajar con maquinas todo el día y trabajar lado al lado con lindos chicos si tengo suerte" dice ella sonriendo a la cara de enojo de Goku "no me causo gracia" dice el gruñendo "cálmate firulais, dios eres igual que ellos" dice elle con una sonrisa picara, "bulma no me gusta que vallas sola, no me gusta separarme de ti" "Goku no es como cuando éramos niños, que siempre estábamos juntos, es obvió que ya que uno de los 2 inicio una vida propia no nos veamos tanto" "bulma hablo en serio, será por un mes y tendremos el espacio de separación bulma, no es como si estuvieras en la ciudad de a lado, estarás en otro planeta" dice el tomándole las manos y besándoselas dejando escapar una lagrima.

"Goku, escúchame bien, eres un hombre de familia ahora y debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades, prometiste al papa de Chichi ayudarle con su proyecto de reforestación en el valle mundal del imperio fripan" "si lo se, pero no es justo, por que tenia que ser casi al mismo tiempo" "debido a que al parecer Marte se esta calmando aun mas en sus explosiones de cambios de clima, perfecta oportunidad para encontrar el Korrodium para alimentar el campo de fuerza" dice ella acariciándole las manos.

"Chichi tampoco esta muy feliz, esta tratando de convencer a su padre de que me deje ir y a ella contigo" "ya basta GOKU SON-BRIEF, iras al valle mundal trabajaras lo mas duro y rápido posible y te embarcaras en la segunda flota a Marte para reunirte conmigo… y deberás estar listo por que seguramente estaré metida en líos de los cuales deberás sacarme" dice ella cambiando de su tono de mando a un tono cómico, el le sonrío "te amo bulma mi dulce hermana mayor" dice el besándole la mano "y yo a ti mi lindo hermano menor" dice ella acariciándole la mejilla, así ambos se dirigieron al edificio central de corporación capsula.

"buenos días Brief-Chan, Son-Kun" decían los empleados a ellos al pasar, bulma era la hija del respeta y admirado científico Theodor Trunks Brief, y de Bunny Lavender de Brief, sobrina política del gran maestro de artes marciales y antropólogo Gohan Son, quier era el padre Goku, además de que Goku era igualmente un antropólogo e investigador famoso, bulma y el eran el dueto invencible, meta que se ponían, meta que cumplían.

Se fueron directo al hangar donde se encontraba la nave insignia de la flota de corporación capsula, la nave se dirigiría a un punto especifico en Marte donde casi no se detectaban cambios bruscos del clima, pero a la vez era en un lugar bastante apartado de las 3 bases de las futuras colonias, el plan era crear una nueva base en ese lugar, y mientras se llevaba a cabo ese proyecto inspeccionar las otras 3 bases para su recolección de datos obtenidos de las computadoras y futuras reparaciones.

Era la idea que fueran el equipo de Goku y bulma quienes localizaran las 3 colonias debido a su experiencia desarrollar mapas, rastreo y habilidades en supervivencia, llegar a ella, activar una señal en cada una de ellas con el objetivo de que el escuadrón de reparación llegara a esos lugares, ellos deberían encontrar una ruta segura para ellos.

Otra de sus misiones seria buscar fuentes de korrodium para su extracción, además de buscar vida en el planeta clasificar minerales y buscar posibles fuentes de subsistencia para las colonias del renovado proyecto de "ENTERRA"…

Todo se estaba preparando para el despegue el cual seria a la mañana siguiente, Bulma no pudo dormir aquella noche era demasiada la emoción, mientras que un joven al otro extremo de la región igualmente no conciliaba el sueño , pero no por la misma razón, el daba vuelcos en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño… "no puedes dormir, verdad Goku-saa" dijo una voz femenina, el se volteo a contemplar a la mujer que compartía su cama "así es Chichi no puedo dormir".

"yo tampoco, Goku-saa… estoy muy preocupada por bulma-Chan, temo que si no estas con ella pueda pasarle algo, sabes lo aventurera que es" dice ella mirándolo con ojos llenos de preocupación "la quieres mucho verdad Chi?" dice el sonriéndole, ella se pone colorada y asiente con la cabeza "no es solo por ser tu hermana, si no por que ella es mi mejor amiga desde que la conocí en el campamento de verano cuando éramos adolescentes" dice ella sonriéndole tímidamente, el la atrajo hacia el estrechándola en sus brazos.

"no tenemos que preocuparnos en realidad… solo será por un mes que no la tendremos vigilada, en que líos podría meterse" entonces una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de ambos "no podremos dormir en semanas Goku" dijo Chichi y ambos trataron de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en la ceremonia de lanzamiento del PROMETEUS nave insignia del proyecto entera, bulma se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hangar rumbo a la pista cuando fue interceptada por un pequeño proyectil que se sujeto de su pierna "tía bulma tía bulma" ella le sonría al pequeño bultito de energía "hola mi lindo bomboncito precioso" dice bulma abrasando a la pequeña lindura "GOHHHAAANN" grito una voz femenina, y cuando la mujer vio a la otra mujer con su hijo ella se abalanzo sobre la otra mujer… abrazándola y prácticamente comiéndole las mejillas a besos.

"CHICHI ESE ES MI TRABAJO" dice una voz masculina, ellas voltearon y vieron a Goku con un puchero de niño mimado "te la dejo mas tarde Goku, en este momento es mi turno de mimarla por que no la tendré a ella por mucho tiempo, y a ti te perderé en un mes durante 6 meses, dice ella toda llorosa "yo voy" dice el niñito en brazos de bulma "cariño tienes cuatro años no es posible que vallas en un viaje tan lejos… cuando seas mayor podrás hacerlo esta bien" el quería llorar pero se calmo un poquito.

Todos estaban en el área de lanzamiento donde toda la familia se despidió de bulma, algo que reconformo a Goku y a Chichi es que algunos de sus amigos irían en el viaje, en la misión irían krillin el encargado de los radares y jefe de procesamiento de datos, Tien y chaos jefes de mecánica.

Todos estaban abordando y los varones Brief-son no querían dejar ir a bulma "papa, tío, Goku, ya basta es solo un viaje de reconocimiento y Goku llegara para el tiempo del verdadero trabajo, así que cálmense, además ya sus espías abordaron la nave, no crean que no se que me encargaran mi cuidado a esos 3 bodoques así que cálmense" ya estaba por abordar cuando Goku tomo su mano "bulma esto es para ti" le dijo dándole un pendiente "es mi una brújula colgante, la reparaste, esta hermosa cariño" dice ella, "no quería que te fueran sin ella, así siempre me tendrás en tu corazón" dice el y con un ultimo se abrazan y ella sube a la nave.

Bulma ya estaba en su asiento cuando de pura emoción grito "EMPIEZA LA ACENTURA ; VAMOS CHICOS AL ESPACIO"….. y asi empieza la aventura…

-----------***********------------**************------------**************------------

Elenahedgehog: holaaaaaa siguiente chapter "2 niñas traviesas y aventureras"

4


	4. Dos niñas Aventureras

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**2 NIÑAS TRAVIESAS Y AVENTURERAS**

_*planeta Marte……_

La nave ya tenia 3 días de haber aterrizado y bulma estaba totalmente y positivamente A:B:U:R:R:I:D:A, había chicos lindos en la nave eso no lo podía negar pero algunos ya estaban con chica, otros eran muy tímidos y otros unos patanes así que bulma se harto de ellos desde el segundo día. Los días que siguieron a bulma le broto una pequeña idea la cual propuso o mas bien les ordeno a sus compañeros del mini consejo de organización.

"ESTAS LOCAAAA?" dijeron chaos, Tien, y sobre todo krillin y otros miembros del consejo, "vamos solo será un pequeño recorrido, ya establecimos el área de construcción e incluso analizamos toda el área circundante, solo será ir a la base gama donde se cree que esta cerca una gran veta de Korrodium, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" ellos empezaron a decir no pero ella uso su alma infalible, se quito la bata y debajo traía un TOP muy revelador y una muy corta y ajustada faldita además de usar su acostumbrado seño fruncido de niño mimado y ojitos de gatito …. Imposible decirle no…

Así el consejo acepto… pero ella no iría sola, iría con krillin y otros 3 especialistas… así al día siguiente comenzaron la expedición… mientras partían Tien y chaos miraban a los exploradores por un ventanal de la base… "Goku nos matara por esto" dijo Tien "pero es que es imposible decirle no a ella" dijo chaos con un bochorno "lose, lose"… así volvieron a su trabajo…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

*Desierto de Atopek zona sur del planeta Marte….

Un grupo de hombres usando una especie de armadura primitiva y taparrabos se encontraban rastreando el área, protegiéndose del sol y del viento y arena con capuchas y capas largas de colores café rojizo… (Su vestuario era similar al egipcio y al árabe en cuanto a las capuchas) "Oujo-Chan Dokko niru" (princesa donde esta?)Gritaban los hombres que se encontraban armados con espadas y lanzas, "NAPPA-SAN KOKKO" (nappa por acá) dijo un pequeño individuo sobre una gran roca…

_**Elenahedgehog: a partir de ahora será con todo en idioma normal, no quiero tener que traducir todo…**_

"princesa Thamara no debería alejarse así" dijo un gran hombre musculoso, sin cabello, con cara de gruñón y un bigote bastante largo… la pequeña lo miro sonriente "vamos por fin puedo salir sin que el tonto de mi hermano me moleste y tu me lo quieres arruinar olvídalo" dijo ella mientras seguía corriendo siendo perseguida por toda su escolta, de pronto ella se oculta detrás de una roca "mira nappa un elioptis" una criatura parecida a una gran iguana solo que de color gris con rayas de tigre rojizas del tamaño de un perro "parece que tenemos el almuerzo" dijo el llamado nappa "olvídalo esa es mi presa yo la vi" dijo ella quitándole su lanza mientras salía corriendo tras la lagartija…

Prosiguió la casería y el animal corrió detrás de una gran formación de rocas, cuando se acercaban escucharon al animal gritar de dolor, cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron de frente a una gran bestia parecida a un dinosaurio "UN TRODONTO" dijo uno de los guardias, era una bestia parecida a un carnotauro solo que su cuerpo era mas rechoncho y su hocico mas largo y poseía 4 cuernos en lugar de 2… el tenia el hocico ensangrentado por el insignificante bocadito que fue el pequeño elioptis en comparación a su tamaño…

"RETIRADA" grito el llamado nappa quien tomo a la niña en sus brazos y salio corriendo con su tropa, siendo seguidos de cerca por el enorme animal… la persecución fue grande y miraron a lo lejos una formación rocosa "rápido a la roca" pero cuando por fin iban a llegar de detrás de la roca salio otro trodonto "MALDICION" dijo el llamado nappa…

No había de otra tuvieron que pelear, la única solución seria tratar de hacerlos caer, debido a que tardaría bastante en poder levantarse, cuando lograron derribar a una bestia el viento empezó a soplar nublando su visión… "PRINCESAAA" gritaron entre la batalla y la tormenta la pequeña niña había desaparecido…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

_**En una área cercana al otro lado del desierto….**_

Bulma y krillin se encontraban haciendo una pequeña carrera por las dunas en sus aeromotos, ellos llevaban puestos trajes blancos parecidos a los de los astronautas pero mas estilizados, eran como expandes blancos solo con el casco y una mochila mecanizada en la espalda… "bulma espérame" "apúrate tortuga, hahaha" ella seguía adelante cuando de pronto una gran ráfaga de polvo empezó a soplar, depronto de su localizador muñequera salio la voz de Tien "regresen a la base se aproxima una gran tormenta de arena" dijo el "esta bien Tien regresamos" dijo krillin "bulma regresemos al campamento Tien dice que viene una tormenta" "solo revisemos esa ultima formación rocosa" dijo ella alejándose en su moto.

Al llegar al lugar ella exigió subir para ver la vista, "ven krillin es muy bonita la vista" dijo ella "bulma solo son rocas y mayormente arena" dijo el, "oye krillin que es eso?" dijo ella viendo un punto en el cielo que se acercaba rápidamente, "tal vez solo sea un bicho" dijo el mirando por donde bajar "esa cosa se esta acercando y no creo que se a un bicho" dijo ella, "ven bajemos de aquí" "KRILLIN AGACHATE" dijo ella empujándolo "BULMAAA" grito krillin al ver como un enorme bestia parecida a un terodáctilo se la llevaba.

"NECESITO REFUERZOS" los miembros de la base salieron en su auxilio, la persecución del animal siguió hasta que el viento empezó a soplar haciendo que el animal alentara el vuelo permitiéndoles dispararle a la bestia, pero el mismo viento que los ayuda hizo que el animal cayera al otro lada de un barranco y el cuerpo fue llevado por un torbellino pasando el precipicio valle adentro "BULMAAAAAAAA" grito krillin mientras veía impotente como su amiga era arrebatada de su lado…..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un lugar cercano una pequeña criatura surgía de debajo de un montículo de arena; "donde estoy?" ella abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, ella no reconocía el lugar…. "Nappa-San?, alguien?" ella siguió caminando titubeante por el lugar… sin rumbo… sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de cerca y sus intenciones no eran muy buenas…GRRRRROAARGGRR…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Bulma se encontraba en una situación similar, despertó de un muy doloroso sueño "dios no vuelvo a beber Jamitos antes de dormir" (el jamito es una soda con alcohol), ella miro a su alrededor y… "AAAAHHH" grito al ver al cadáver del animal a su lado… salio corriendo del lugar y se oculto tras una roca, se asomo un poco y noto al animal que estaba muerto "gracias a kami por esto…pero?... donde estoy?" dijo mientras empezó a caminar, sin rumbo, saco su pendiente brújula, miro y vio que estaba girando como loca "al parecer fue afectada por algún tipo de onda magnética, demonios bueno bulma volverás a depender de tu ingenio" entonces miro a su alrededor.

"lo primero será…. Irme de aquí ese animal atraerá carroñeros y depredadores" ella pensaba desencapsular su moto "podría usar mis naves para volver, pero no tiene caso subirme en una nave y salir sin rumbo será mejor que guarde mis vehículos para una emergencia, gracias a dios que tengo mis capsulas de mis vacaciones en tierra de fuego, el aerodeslizador solar será de gran ayuda" dice y desencapsular una especie de tabla de nieve con 2 pequeños motores en la parte posterior uno a cada lado… y así parte sin rumbo por tierra de nadie…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

En un lugar cercano la pequeña niña sufría los estragos del cansancio y del inclemente sol… "okasan, otousan, onisan por favor ayúdenme" "madre, padre, hermano mayor) dijo toda cansada, de pronto sintió una presencia y miro detrás y vio algo acercándose, o mas bien corriendo hacia ella, en su alucinación pensó que era su padre, por lo que se quedo inmóvil pero entonces al ver la criatura acercándose vio que en realidad era alguien con quien no se quería ver a solas "AAAAHHHHH SHIMATAAAA" (AH maldición).

Corrió desesperada lo mejor que pudo debido a la arena y pocas zonas con piso sólido donde pisar, entonces se resbalo, miro arriba y vio directo a las fauces de la bestia "OKAAASAAAAN" grito asustada y llorando y cuando la bestia estaba apunto de saltarle encima, se escucho un ruido y al mirar vio como un rayo azul golpeaba directamente a la bestia…

El animal callo varios metros lejos de la niña y ella al ver al lugar de donde vino el rayo pudo ver a una criatura blanca con una cabeza en forma de burbuja oscura apuntando al animal con una especie de vara luminosa…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bulma se encontraba surfeando las innumerables dunas de arena con su tabla pasando un buen momento "como el tío gohan siempre dice aprovecha todo lo bueno de un mal momento" se dijo mientras seguía surfeando entonces escucho algo parecido a un grito "AAAAHH SHIMAAATAAA" ella voltea e incrementa el poder receptor de audio de su casco, y siguiendo las ondas sonoras se dirigió hacia el lugar, desde un punto en una roca pudo ver como algo parecido a una personita estaba siendo perseguida por un enorme dinosaurio, ella saco su bastón de energía y se dirigió a una roca cercana, y al llegar a un buen punto visual vio como la criaturita se caía y estaba apunto de volverse el almuerzo de esa bestia.

"OOO NOOO" dijo ella y de un movimiento lanzo un rayo a máxima potencia a la bestia… 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La niña miro al animal que se encontraba sollozando de dolor, trato de pararse y vio que se había lastimado la pierna y el brazo, entonces vio a la criatura blanca que se acercaba al lugar, la bestia se paro y la criatura blanca se coloco frente a la niña, ella se agacho y le tendió la mano a la niña ella se la golpeo y le empezó a gruñir, entonces apunta hacia ella y grita "BAKEMONODA" la criatura mueve un poco la cabeza cuando la niña mira asustada hacia atrás y dice "TRODONTO" la criatura blanca mira atrás y sin moverse mucho dispara su rayo una vez mas mandando a volar al animal contra una roca. La niña no podía creer lo que veía entonces cae desmayada mientras la criatura la tomaba en brazos…

0o0o0o0

Bulma miro a la pequeña criatura y decidió llevarla con ella, encapsulo su tabla y saco su moto, y así se fue a un punto lejos de ahí….

Encontró un punto alto en el fondo de un pequeño precipicio donde desencapsulo una minibase para pasar la noche… (Era parecida a la maquina de un tren moderno) Bulma acostó a la criatura en un sillón y procedió a quitarle la capucha y pudo percatarse que era una niña… "que hace un angelito como tu sola en un lugar como este?" se dijo mas para si misma que para la niña durmiente, antes de que pudiera quitarse su casco sonó la alarma de perímetro y ella se asomo, vio algunas enormes lagartijas.

Bulma activo la seguridad y los animales salieron huyendo… para cuando volvió a la salita vio a la pequeña niña mirándola con ojos de fiera enfurecida y gruñendo como gato enfurecido, Bulma se le acerco con un Kit. De primeros auxilios y la niña reacciono saltándole encima, Bulma trato de sujetarla para que evitara hacerse daño, y ella la mordió Bulma tomo del Kit. Un rociador y se lo aplico a la niña en su brazo, mientras que su propio brazo se encontraba sangrando.

Bulma después de limpiarle la herida le puso una compresa adhesiva para aminorar el dolor e inflamación, la niña sintió la sensación de alivio en su brazo y Bulma sin dejarla ir continua con su brazo libre a desinfectarle la pierna y aplicarle otra compresa en el lugar, después de asegurarle las compresas, la deja ir la niña corre y se queda escondida detrás de unas mesetas gruñéndole a Bulma, Bulma se para y se acerca a un colgador de la pared para colgar su uniforme.

La niña se queda boquiabierta al ver la verdadera forma de la criatura blanca… Bulma debajo de su uniforme tenia unos shorts y TOP de spandex color blanco y cabello azul en una coleta… la niña la miro mientras ella se dirigía hacia la otra habitación, ella salio un poco de su escondite para ver cuando Bulma vuelve y ella rápidamente regresa a su escondite… entonces ella capto un olor el cual causo que su estomago gruñese… Bulma traía consigo una bandeja con un estofado, algunas piezas de pan y carde y algo de agua e incluso jugo, Bulma lo coloco cerca de la niña y se retiro a rejuntar el Kit. De primeros auxilios llevándoselos a la cocina.

La niña olisqueo la comida y la probo un poco el sabor era raro pero muy delicioso y ella se devoro todo y entonces cuando se relamía los labios escucho un quejido en la habitación contigua, la niña lentamente se levanto y se asomo, y miro a Bulma limpiándose la herida que ella le había hecho, en realidad se veía bastante dolorosa… ella se sintió muy mal por lo que hizo pero no era su culpa… la noche llego y Bulma tomo algunas de sus prendas mas chicas y le apunto a la niña la habitación de baño, la niña le gruño y se quedo detrás del macetero.

Bulma suspiro y entro en una habitación, su habitación, pero dejo la puerta abierta, la niña se fijo y por el olor pudo notar que debía ser el lugar de descanso de la extraña mujer… Bulma recolecto un poco de ropa y al salir se encontró con la niña la cual regreso a su escondite, Bulma le sonrío y se metió al baño… la niña vio el monto de ropa que ella le dejo y la inspecciono, eran unas prendas bastantes raras.

Bulma se encontraba tomando una relajante ducha cuando hoyo que la niña abría la puerta ella se quedo muda al ver que ella usaba agua para lavarse la niña corrió y la saco del agua empujándola tratando de alcanzar la boquilla de donde salía el agua para detenerla, Bulma se acerco y desactivo la ducha y la niña le grito en un idioma raro en tono enojado y salio del baño, Bulma se cambio y salio vestida con unas pijamas, un pants y un TOP rosa.

La niña la miro enojada y se percato de que el brazo de Bulma sangraba… sin querer al empujarla Bulma se golpeo con la puerta de la regadera, Bulma se sentó en el sillón y se relajo un poco entonces sintió a la niña acercársele, Bulma la vio pero le sonrío mientras la niña le lamia la herida, Bulma noto una cortadita en la mejilla de la niña debió ser debido al rosal de la maseta, Bulma bajo y le lamió la gotita de sangre… "te ves mas linda cuando no frunces el seño" dijo Bulma levantándose y caminando hacia un pasillo, la niña se quedo perpleja… "le entendí" se dijo para si misma, "pero como?" entonces recordó de algo llamado empatia psíquica que su nana lesura le había dicho, si 2 especies eran compatibles su raza era capas de entender su idioma…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron y su relación era bastante tormentosa… habían pasado varios incidentes como un día en que Bulma la asusto sin querer y la niña le araño el brazo, o el día en que Bulma salto al sillón sin percatarse de que la niña estaba ahí acostada y esta respondió pateándola, y otro día en que la niña se escondió en al canasto de la ropa sucia de Bulma y al asomarse en el la asusto y ella le pego un puñetazo… Bulma no estaba muy contenta por esto pero sabia que no era su culpa…

Es cierto era muy agresiva pero ahora comían juntas podían estar en la misma habitación y la niña no se le escondía, e incluso salían a pasear juntas caminando un poco por los alrededores de la nave….

Si todo estaba tomando un buen curso… pero había algo que Bulma no entendía… por que ella se escondía en lugares tan raros…. Pero no lo negaría ella era una lindura… salvaje pero en fin una lindura. Estaba haciendo un poco de café en la cocina y cuando salio a la sala se percato de que la niña no estaba… busco por todo el lugar y se percato de que la puerta de la nave estaba abierta… entonces miro que en la puerta estaba una lagartija muerta puesta justo en la entrada, bulma sonrio tristemente…

"como un gatito agradesido, un obsequio antes de marcharse" dijo mirando al cadáver del animal… pero esto inquietaba a bulma, entonces decidio mirar en el pequeño armario que tenia cerca del angar y como lo dedujo, su lanza no estaba… bulma se coloco una vestimenta de spandex blanco con una armadura de aleación especial encima, teminando con un casco especial rastreador (el casco se parecia al de la fuerza g, parecia la cabeza de un alcon) asi salio esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde….

*-/*-*/*/*/*////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter viviendo juntas.


	5. Viviendo juntas

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**VIVIENDO JUNTAS…. El ángel**

Un grupo de individuos encapuchados armados de lanzas corrían por el desierto, de pronto miraron al cielo una flecha encendida y corrieron al punto, miraron y lo que encontraron no fue nada alentador, eran los claros rastros de una batalla además de lo que parecía sangre, bastante… encontraron una bestia cerca del barranco huyendo de unos "DIRAGS" (dinosaurios parecidos a los alosaurio pero el doble de grande que un caballo) devorando el cadáver de un TRODONTO.

Lo que hizo helar la sangre a los guerreros fue ver un pendiente colgando del cuerno del trodonto… ese pendiente era inconfundible pues tenia un pedazo de cristal que brillaba en el dige… uno de los guerreros corrió hacia los animales quienes de la impresión se retiraron unos pasos del cadáver dándole la oportunidad del guerrero de tomar el pendiente, siendo apoyado en su huida gracias a las lanzas de sus compañeros…

Al llegar a lo que parecía un campamento, el guerrero que parecía el líder estaba contemplando el colgante, y en su cuello colgaba uno igual… "imotosan…"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 un día después……….**

La patrulla de rescate se encontraba circundando la zona el líder del escuadrón era el conocido como Tien, "Tien encontraste algo?" dijo el llamado Chaos por el comunicador "nada" "espera, el escuadrón 2 detecto algo en estas coordenadas" "me les uniré" y así los 2 equipos de rescate se toparon con los restos de una motocicleta que tenia a un costado el logo de capsula, Tien miraba los restos cuando el llamado krillin callo de rodillas con algo en sus manos… "que pasa krillin?" el le mostró un trozo de tela blanco con lo que era notablemente sangre, fue entonces que encontraron mas adelante un rastro de sangre que llevaba a un precipicio…. Todos los del escuadrón empezaron a llorar… "LLEVEN DE INMEDIATO ESTO A LABORATORIO Y ORDENEN UNA NAVE DE RECONOCIMIENTO Y RECUPERACION, ENCONTRAREMOS A BULMA AUNQUE TENGAMOS QUE IR AL MISMO FONDO DEL PRECIPICIO" dijo Tien….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o… 3 días antes…**

Un pequeño ser caminaba sin rumbo por el desierto de arenas rojas del extenso desolado planeta Marte… ella regularmente miraba sus huellas como el viento las borraba de la arena, tenia deseos de volver pero debía tratar de regresar a su hogar… "que te pasa thamara eres la princesa de los Sayan los guerreros mas fuertes que existen, tu podrás cumplir lo que te propongas…" pero miro hacia atrás, y abraso fuertemente contra si misma la lanza que traía consigo… la misma lanza extraña que esa mujer uso para salvarla… se sentía mal al abandonarla y de robarle su arma pero ella perdió la suya y seguramente ella tendría mas…

0o0o0o0o

En otro lugar Bulma surcaba los bastos desiertos en una especie de tabla de snowboard que flotaba sobre las dunas arenosas, cuando detecto la alarma silenciosa de su lanza, como lo suponía la niña debía estarla usando, y eso significaba que estaba en peligro…

O00o0o0o0

A unos cuantos kilómetros la niña corría por su vida pues trodonto la perseguía ella trato de usar la lanza pero esa energía que la mujer invocaba solo salio las primeras 3 veces, pero cada vez el poder fue menor, hasta que nada salio, el sucio animal la dirigía a lo que ella conocía como el precipicio de las sombras, por su enorme profundidad… no tenia hacia donde correr, el animal se lanzo sobre ella agradeció ser pequeña pues se escabullo por debajo de el no sin recibir un fuerte arañazo de sus filosos dientes que rasgaron su ropa y le arrancaron un pendiente de su cuello.

Ella trato de correr pero el animal la tumbo con la cola el ya estaba apunto de lanzarle una mordida pero algo del cuelo callo sobre de el… "tenshi" dijo la niña pues parecía un ángel luminoso… al recuperar la vista cegada por el sol vio que era la mujer que tomaba los cuernos del animal "RAIDENNN" grito la mujer y una especie de descarga surgió de sus manos haciendo al animal gritar de dolor, ella aprovecho de que el animal quedara desorientado y salto de el, y corriendo hacia la niña la tomo corriendo fuera del lugar… el animal estaba tan atontado que chocaba contra todo haciéndose grandes heridas, y sus gritos de dolor y miedo no tardaron en atraer depredadores… señal para las niñas de dejar el lugar…

Bulma la llevo de nuevo hacia su nave, raramente la niña se negó a verla al rostro, lo cual ella considero curioso pero la dejo ser… curo sus heridas y le brindo de un almuerzo reconstituyente… la niña se quedo allí inmóvil mientras Bulma tomaba los harapos que ella se había quitado, después de que Bulma le trajera un nuevo cambio de ropa… "por que no duermes… ya sabes dormir , descansar" dijo haciendo mímica y gestos de alguien durmiendo, ella solo la miro fijamente con enojo "bueno no lo hagas si no lo deseas" dijo ella.

Bulma estaba revisando unos mapas cuando la niña entro a la cocina con la lanza en las manos, con un adorablemente lindo puchero de niña regañada, ella le coloco la lanza a los pies y se arrodillo frente a ella… Bulma la miro ella solo estaba ahí arrodillada, con los ojos cerrados, temblando, casi como si esperara… que la castigara. Bulma tomo la lanza y la inspecciono, luego se acerco a la niña y le acaricio la cabeza y salio de la cocina.

La niña no lo podía creer… ella la había dañado físicamente, se fue sin decir nada abandonándola y ante todo le robo… y esa mujer no le haría nada?... "Ey tiny-Chan, ven" le dijo, ella extrañamente entendió y la siguió, fueron a afuera y ella le mostró algo, ella dejo a un lado la lanza y alzo su mano y lentamente una esfera de energía se forma… ella nunca había visto tal cosa, no era una esfera de Ki… era como si fuera energía pura… luego la arrojo destruyendo una roca lejana, luego tomo la vara y esta empezó a restaurar su energía… la niña lo entendió, la Bara usaba energía de la mujer para funcionar, esta le permitía hacer sus ataques mas precisos…

Bulma le sonrío y se dirigió nuevamente a dentro de la nave… pasaron los días y la niña empezó a actuar mas dócil con Bulma incluso buscaba estar cerca de ella… Bulma empezó a enseñarle un poco de su idioma, el nombre de algunas cosas, y sobre todo el suyo… la niña estaba ávida de deseos de aprender y por dios que era rápida, ya habían pasado 3 días y la niña demostraba entenderla notablemente bien… claro que ella no lo hablaba aun, seguía muy tímida, pero si lo entendía… eso era un progreso según Bulma "TINY-CHAN CENA" Bulma solía llamarla con ese sobre nombre.

Bulma estaba sirviendo la comida cuando la niña llego con algo oculto detrás de ella, Bulma la vio por u segundo "te pasa algo tiny-Chan?" y la niña se sonrojo y detrás de ella saco una lagartija… Bulma contuvo sus ganas de gritar… y luego le sonrío… "es muy bonito, gracias" dijo sonriéndole… debía admitir era algo terrorífico que ella metiera animales muertos a la casa, la niña sonrío y salio corriendo.

Cada vez que salían de paseo la pequeña niña siempre encontraba algo que obsequiarle… y por supuesto Bulma también era una gran fan de darle cosas, ropa por supuesto, y varios juguetes y bocadillos… ella adoraba tener a alguien con quien estar…, había instalado su hogar y gracias a su pequeña ayudante había encontrado algunos tipos de hongos que al parecer eran comestibles, también musgo, y algunos arbustos… Bulma estaba extasiada, que grandes avances para investigación tenia… a Bulma le encantaba la pequeña y se lo demostraba constantemente acariciándole la cabeza… había pasado una semana desde que la niña volvió y lo que paso ese día la hizo infartar… "tiny-Chan quieres mas rost beef?" dijo ella apuntando a la carne… la niña movió la cabeza en aceptación pero no la veía, "bueno, termina tu cena y mientras yo trabajare en mi nave de acuerdo… la niña movió asintiendo con su cabeza…

Bulma la miro y se dijo así misma "a veces me pregunto que es lo que pensara?" y se dirigió a colocarse debajo de un panel de la nave… al pasar de unos momento miro los pis de la niña al lado de donde estaba, así que salio… "hola tiny-Chan" dijo sonriéndole, "tha…ma...ja" dijo ella, Bulma pelo las ojos "perdón?" dijo o mas bien susurro "nom…bre…tha…ma...ra" dijo ella forzando la voz…

Bulma no se contuvo y se le lanzo la niña se paralizo ante esto y lo que la mujer hacia la sorprendió, la rodeo con sus brazos y la empezó a estrujare gentilmente, "que feliz estoy… por que por fin escucho tu voz" la niña lentamente regreso el abrazo y sonrío lentamente…

**0o0- Yo y el ángel desde la mente de thamara mejor conocida como tiny-Chan -0o0**

_Ese ángel me salvo la vida… no lo negare me asuste y actúe de manera muy cobarde… no se como explicarlo, ella es totalmente interesante… jamás conocí una criatura que fuera tan similar a un Sayan, claro su color de piel y sobre todo el cabello y ojos son de color extraño… y su forma de actuar, nada es accidental, cada uno de sus movimientos tiene un propósito._

_La he observado, esas extrañas herramientas que usa, es todo tan nuevo e interesante nunca vi. Nada igual… ella es tan diferente aun Sayan, usa el agua para limpiarse, eso es imperdonable, es tan escasa y tan preciada, como es que se atreve a mal gastarla… aun no se de donde la obtiene o a donde va una vez que la usa… me trata de enseñar su idioma pero simplemente no tengo el valor de intentarlo… y me odio por eso, soy una Sayan soy la raza mas valiente y poderosa, debería darme vergüenza…_

_Lo que mas me gusta además de su comida, es su forme de actuar conmigo, es tan gentil y no importa que tanto la he dañado físicamente nunca a alzado una mano contra mi, mas que solo para acariciar mi cabeza… su aroma es la que mas me gusta, y su contacto conmigo… a veces me recuesto en lugares donde pueda apreciar mejor su aroma y lamento dañarla cuando me sorprende…_

_por mucho que me guste estar con ella debí intentar buscar como volver a casa… y aun planeo volver… pero cada segundo que paso con ella me alienta a quedarme un segundo mas… que rayos… que ellos me busquen… yo por mientras me quedare con mi ángel… y por fin hoy me daré el valor… el valor de hablarle…_

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Elenahedgehog: la hermana que siempre quise… siiiiiiii

4


	6. Las hermanas

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**LA HERMANA QUE SIEMPRE QUISE.**

La luz entraba por una de las ventanas de la nave iluminando la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de una criatura que escondiéndose de las cobijas trataba de evitar el contacto de la luz con sus ojos dormilones… finalmente se despertó sin muchas ganas… miro a su alrededor no reconocía nada, este no era su hogar fue entonces que vio un papel que tenia en su mano, era una foto y por fin recordó… ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente y que había llegado a vivir con la criatura de nombre Bulma o Bulma no tenshi (el ángel Bulma) como le había puesto de sobre nombre.

La pequeña miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaba en la habitación de su ángel… desde hace unos días había empezado a dormir con ella, al principio era de vez encunado venir a media noche cuando no podía dormir a buscar la compañía de su ángel, claro que no la queda despertar y dormía en el piso… claro que la habitación tenia alfombra, al Bulma darse cuenta de esto la invito a compartir su cama y ella al principio siguió durmiendo en el piso pero cada vez que se despertaba lo hacia en la cama… Bulma siempre la levantaba del piso y la acostaba en su cama…

Por lo cual las 2 dormían juntas, ella miro su gran tesoro, esa extraña imagen de ellas dos plasmadas en un papel… recordó como había llegado a dorar a este ángel… después de que le dijo su nombre, empezó a presionarse mas para aprender el idioma de su ángel… ahora la llamaba Bulma-tenshi, ella fue al pequeño cubículo que tenia designado para su ropa… desde que empezaron a compartir el cuarto Bulma le había cedido uno de sus cajones, claro que THAMARA tenia su propia habitación, pero solo la utilizaba para guardar sus cosas.

Ella se quito su pijama y se puso unos shorts cafés y una camisa desmangada color roja, y una bandana roja para su cabello, este era negro rebelde y largo… salio felizmente de la habitación y puso su olfato a trabajar tratando de percibir el aroma de su ángel… siguió el rastro a la cocina, parecía que ya había terminado de cocinar, pero no estaba ella, entonces escucho la voz enojada de su ángel junto con sonidos de golpes…

ella sonrío, salio de la nave y al mirar debajo de esta vio a su ángel reparando unos cables "MALDITO PEDAZO DE CHATARRA" maldijo su ángel…le parecía tan lindo que una persona tan dócil, gentil y linda podía tener un carácter tan agresivo y dominante… eso era una de las cosas que ella amaba de su ángel…

"Bulma-san, esta bien?" Bulma la miro "si linda, solo que este pedazo de basura no lo esta, necesito repararla si queremos que se mueva, después de todo debemos buscar a tu familia" "no hay prisa… no se preocupe" Bulma le sonrío, en realidad thamara no tenia tantas ganas de volver… si claro se sentía mal al preocupar a su familia, pero no quería separarse de su ángel, y menos compartirlo…

Ella se sentó a mirarla trabajar, ella tenia una mirada tan decidida, se parecía tanto a la mirada de alguien a quien extrañaba y a la vez detestaba… Bulma volteo a mirarla y la vio ahí descansando su mejilla en su mano y moviendo su colita como un gatito curioso… "ya desayunaste?" "no…" dijo al continuar observando su trabajo… "yo tampoco… te estaba esperando… y baya que tengo hambre" dice saliendo de debajo de la nave y thamara la ayudo "gracia Thama-Chan" ella le sonrío y entraron a desayunar… luego de desayunar siguieron trabajando ahora thamara ayudándole…

Terminaron tan sucias que se dieron un baño juntas… thamara recordaba apenada su forma de actuar cuando la vio por primera vez bañarse y recordó cuando Bulma se lo explico…

//////////********************/////////////FLASHBACK:

"_mira thamara quiero que veas a estos arbolito, y al aparato que tienen" thamara los vio "que son?" "veras el agua esta hecha de varias cosas y de donde vengo aprendimos a hacer agua al juntar sus partes" "OOOOOHH SE PUEDE HACER AGUA?" "así es, mira el agua se hace de 2 elementos que hay en el aire, una es oxigeno que es lo que respiramos y otro hidrogeno que es algo parecido al aire que sacamos al respirar" thamara escuchaba atenta y asentía para darle a conocer a Bulma que entendía._

"_las plantas respiran hidrógeno y sacan oxigeno" "al revés que nosotros?" "así es, al estar estos elementos aun mas presentes alrededor de las plantas los unimos gracias al aparatito que ellos tienen, ese aparato acciona una chispa de energía que mezcla los componentes del aire y los vuelve agua y luego baja por esas tuberías que tienen conectadas y van a dar a un tanque donde se guarda el agua en la nave" "y que pasa con el agua cuando ya la usaste" "pues se guarda en otro tanque donde se limpia en su mayoría y la uso para regar las plantas o para mantener la nave fresca y que no se sobre caliente" thamara encontró esto muy interesante._

"_Así que en realidad no desperdicio el agua del todo, ya que produzco el agua necesaria" "puedes hacer toda el agua que quieras?" "no, no puedo, ya que al hacerla tomo componentes que las plantas necesitan para alimentarse y crecer, así que solo puedo producir una cantidad exacta de agua al día" "OH" "claro que es solo porque estos arbolitos son muy pequeños, mientras mas sean y mas grandes, mas agua producirían" thamara estaba sorprendida._

"_y funcionaria este aparato en otro tipo de árboles?" "eso es lo que queremos saber, veras mis amigos y yo tenemos varios lugares donde mi gente vivía en este planeta, pero como era muy difícil vivir aquí volvieron ancestro planeta, nosotros tratamos de volver a este planeta mas habitable por lo cual buscamos recursos que servirían para facilitar la vida en este planeta" "quieres decir que se podría hacer ver a este lugar como tu planeta, esos lugares que me enseñaste en esas cosas fotos?" "podría ser"…_

"_significa que te quedarías mas tiempo si encontraras esas cosas materias para trabajar?" "totalmente" "SIIIII, entonces busquemos a mi papa, el podría saber donde encontrarlas es uno de los mas listos del planeta"… "bueno para eso deberé terminar de reparar mi nave para hacerla que se mueva en la arenas podríamos viajar mejor" "SIIIIII"…._

_END FLASH._//////////**************************************************////

Disfrutaron de un agradable tiempo juntas en su baño, Bulma le lavo el cabello y le enseño a bañarse, thamara disfrutaba esto de bañarse, se limpiaba y además podía estar mas cerca de su Bulma tenshi, no compartía este tipo de rituales tan íntimos con nadie desde….que lo hacia con esa persona muy especial…

Estaban felizmente sentadas en la salita mirando a la chimenea, ambas envueltas en una manta muy calientita comiendo un chocolate con galletas… thamara se le acurruco cerca de Bulma… estos momentos de calma eran tan lindos… ambas sentían una profunda conexión una con la otra… "sabes thamara… te quiero mucho" "en serio?" "si thama-Chan , mi linda Tiny-Chan"… dijo mientras le sonreía "yo también la quiero" dijo ella toda coloradita…

"OH thama-Chan eres la hermanita que siempre he deseado" dice mientras la abrasaba dulcemente, besándole la frente y acariciándole la cabeza… la pequeña dejo escapar una lagrimita "yo también Bulma tenshi" dijo mientras ambas volvían a dormitar en el sillón donde estaban sentadas… y así pasaron otra noche disfrutando de su mutua compañía… si totalmente thamara no tenia ningún apuro en regresar con su familia. Lastima que unos sujetos no compartían su forma de pensar… pues a lo lejos un grupo de individuos se dirigían en su dirección

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente finalmente Bulma pudo hacer arrancar su nave, gracias a sus preparaciones acciono sus ruedas tipo oruga, con las cuales le seria mas fácil atravesar el desierto… thamara estaba feliz este aparato era impresionante, ella recordaba como su gente se transportaba cada temporada de un lugar a otro de Marte y como sufrían al hacerlo, si ellos tuvieran las cosas que su ángel y gente poseían seria una bendición para su gente.

"thama-Chan te gustaría conducir?" a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos "SIIII" y de inmediato salto a las piernas de Bulma… "oye tiny no te he preguntado , pero que edad tienes?" "12 kiglots" "cuanto es un kiglots?" "MMM déjeme calcular, usted me dijo que un mes son 30 dias asi que... si un kiglot son 6 meses… yo tengo?" "6 años" dijo Bulma "si, eso es, tengo 6 años, y usted Bulma-tenshi" Bulma le sonrío.

Ella le había dicho que significaba tenshi por lo cual se sonrojaba "si me sigues diciendo tenshi me lo voy a creer" dijo Bulma "pero eso eres para mi" dijo thamara, "bueno ya, yo tengo 24 años, por lo cual serian 48 kiglots" "48 kiglots, usted luce mas joven pero es mas lista que alguien de esa edad" Bulma se sonrojo "gracias linda" y así continuaron…

Los días pasaron y ellas siguieron viajando, se la pasaban divinamente, se la pasaban muy bien justas e incluso se jugaban bromas, thamara la asustaba al esconderse en lugares pequeños y sorprendiéndola, Bulma también la asustaba, se ponía mascaras o le hacia gestos de sorpresa… también jugaban a perseguirse, cada vez que thamara se aburría buscaba hacerle una travesura a Bulma, nada serio que la hiciera enojar.

Era algo con ponerse su ropa o tomar sus herramientas, y claro que Bulma fingía enojarse y la perseguía gritándole… todo era juego y era muy divertido para ellas… pero quien diría que su inofensivo juego terminaría mal para una de ellas….

Bulma se encontraba reparando el tanque de combustible pues uno de los ejes de las ruedas se estaba sobre calentando y se encontraba cerca del motor, además de una falla en la consola que manejaba el flujo de combustible, esto era delicado si se producía una falla de corto en el panel podía causar que la nave explotara…

Solo faltaba asegurar el panel de control, cuando metió su mano en su caja de herramientas para buscar su llave inglesa, pelo los ojos y empezó a buscar mas vigorosamente, "donde diablos esta?" fue entonces que Bulma escucho una risita callada y sonrío, "OH tiny-Chan de casualidad tomaste mi herramienta?" "Tal vez…" "me la podrías devolver?" "Tal vez" "estas buscando que pierda mi paciencia?" "Tal vez" "pues… CORRE" dijo saliendo de debajo de la nave rumbo dentro de la nave.

Fue entonces que salio thama de la nave corriendo apurada, mientras una muy molesta Bulma corría tras de ella con la llave en su mano "espérame tiny-Chan si quieres mi llave te la daré" "lo siento Bulma-san" "lo sentirás mas cuando te alcance" así dieron varias vueltas a la nave cuando thamara salio corriendo detrás de unas rocas cercanas con una Bulma enojada tras de ella…

Al llegar Bulma al lugar empezó a caminar ojeando las rocas esperando una señal de donde su traviesa tiny-Chan estaba oculta, "thamy sal, sal de donde quieras que estés" entonces ella vio algo moverse detrás de unas rocas "thamy, sabes que hacerme esperar solo me enfada mas jovencita" dijo acercándose a la roca pero no encontró nada, pero después Bulma vio varias rocas moverse y escombros caer de varios lugares… esto ya no era gracioso, "tiny-Chan esto ya no es gracioso" entonces al darse la vuelta se topo de frente con un enorme sujeto, este le salto encima y Bulma pego un grito rompe oídos….

Thamara que escucho el grito desde lo alto de una roca salio corriendo rumbo a donde se escucho… "BULMA SAMAAAAAAA"… Bulma por su parte tenia sus problemas, el hombre se tapo los oídos por el grito lo cual Bulma aprovecho para darle un shock eléctrico, este quedo un poco tostado y callo inconciente, pero Bulma fue tomada del brazo por otro, ella le sonrío y lo pateo justo en salva sea la parte (OUCH) y el pobre aúllo como perro moribundo…. Y salio corriendo gritándole a thamara "THAMY VUELVE A LA NAVE NOS ATACAN"… pero cuando iba a sacarle la vuelta a una duna escucho una explosión, la misma que thamara escucho…

Thamara corrió rumbo a la nave y lo que encontró la destrozo… la nave destruida y el cinturón de herramientas y accesorios de su ángel en el piso… de pronto sintió a alguien acercarse y ese alguien no tenia el aroma de su ángel, ella se escondió tras una roca y con la llave estilson de Bulma le salto encima prodigándole un golpe en la cabezota…. Miro en el piso y encontró a un hombre bastante peludo en el piso… "Domoni?", entonces thamara miro atras de ella a unos hombres acercarse…

"Somos nosotros princesa thamara" "Brolly?" "si mi princesa, no se preocupe ya nos encargamos de esa criatura que la tenia prisionera" "QUEEEE?" grito furiosa todos se arrodillaron ante ella con una cara de preocupación

_20 minutos antes…._ Bulma corrió hasta donde estaba su bebe motorizado y lo que vio la hizo casi llorar… vio su nave destrozada y callo de rodillas e hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos…maldecir… "MALDICIOOON, BASTARDOOOOSS" fue lo único que recuerda pues lo siguiente que vio fue una mano dirigiéndose a ella noqueándola de un golpe…

_En la actualidad…….._ "si princesa ella fue aprendida por el escuadrón alfa" "DONDE ESTA?" grito ella "fue llevada ante la corte real para su juicio" "SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR DENSE POR COMIDA PARA RAPTORS, ENTENDIERON?" les grito "LLEVENME A CASA AHORA Y MAS LES BALE QUE NADA LE HALLA PASADO A MI ANGEL O LO PAGARAN" así todos los guerreros corrieron rumbo al campamento siendo seguidos de cerca por una muy enfadada niña Sayan….

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Elenahedgehog: mi encuentro con los sayajin_

5


	7. Los sayajin

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**MI ENCUENTRO CON LOS SAYAJIN**

Bulma estaba dormitando cuando de pronto sintió que algo la apretaba, Bulma abrió los ojos y se vio siendo cargada sobre el hombro de uno de los salvajes que la atraparon… Bulma de pronto puso una sonrisa maligna y unas chispas brotaron de su cuerpo y un grito enorme se escucho… cuando los otros guerreros se acercaron vieron a su compañero tirado en el suelo, desmayado y algo chamuscado, como su anterior campanero, y a lo lejos vieron a la chica corriendo…

El grupo de Sayan la alcanzo y se necesitaron más de 6 Sayan para someterla pues ella seguía lanzando esos choques eléctricos… al final ella término atada de pies a cabeza de sogas e incluso del cuello para no tener que acercarse a ella… Bulma no podía creer lo que veía, ellos llegaron a un tipo de montaña, ellos movieron una roca y entraron, el túnel era largo y tenebroso, Bulma estaba muy cansada …

_MENTE DE BULMA: demonios he utilizado toda mi energía, solo me queda la suficiente para una descarga y eso no seria suficiente, tardare 3 días en recargarme, a veces quisiera haber entrenado con mi hermano para volverme mas fuerte y usar Ki, pero entonces seria tan torpe como el, bueno ellos no saben que ya no puedo pero lo Hare si es necesario, Bulma debes ser lista y cuando puedas escaparas… solo espero que mi tiny-Chan este bien…_

Al final del túnel vio un espacio abierto parecía que volvieron al exterior, pero a todo su alrededor había construcciones de barro y piedra con puertas de piel, parecía todo como de la época de las cavernas, los habitantes la veían como si fuera un bicho raro y eso no le gustaba por lo cual decidió mirar hacia abajo para evitar alarmarse, todos ellos tenían cola como thamara, al parecer era su gente, lo cual la alivio, eso significaba que tal vez su thamy estaba bien…

Ella fue llevada al centro de las construcciones donde había una bastante amplia parecía mas minuciosamente construida y con extraños jeroglíficos pintados a sus lados… fue llevada asta dentro donde prácticamente fue arrojada al centro de la sala… "OLLE IDIOTA QUE TE CREES?" le grito Bulma al sujeto que la arrojo, este le gruño y se alejo de ella… fue entonces que Bulma noto a 2 sujetos con cabellos en forma de flama tenían unos ojos negros muy dominantes, uno el que estaba sentado en el trono tenia una barba de candado y el otro que a su lado se veía joven al parecer debían ser los que mandaban…

Uno de los aparentes guardias le hablo a ella, pero ella no dijo nada, luego la amenazo con la lanza y Bulma solo le dio un hump… finalmente el cabeza de flama menor parecía enfadarse por la poca cooperación de Bulma, a su lado un hombre calvo y bigoton se acerco a Bulma con una especie de espada, pero un hombre extrañamente familiar le puso la lanza en medio de su ataque y estos 2 empezaron a discutir en un lenguaje raro…..

PUNTO DE VISTA DE EL CABEZA DE FLAMA MAYOR_: __mi hijo y yo esperábamos el regreso de nuestros guerreros, cuando el capitán Zarbon llego con una extraña criatura "mi señor, encontramos a esta extraña criatura persiguiendo a la princesa por unas rocas, al aparecer la quería llevar de nuevo a una especie de refugio" "como se atreve ese bicho raro a hacer eso?" dijo mi hijo "no se preocupe la princesa Thamara esta bien ahora, mi hijo brolli la esta trayendo de vuelta" "Quien eres?" le dijo Zarbon a la criatura femenina, debo admitir pare ser una especie extraña era bastante familiar a la Sayan y en cierta forma muy atractiva… mi general Nappa se le acerco "contesta quien eres?" pero ella no responde, el están impredecible que si no fuera por Bardock la criatura estaría muerta "no ves Nappa que ella no parece hablar nuestro idioma, no viste el extraño lenguaje en el que le grito a Zarbon cuando la arrojo al suelo?" "entonces en un ser estupido sin ninguna utilidad, mi señor deshagámonos de esta cosa"… entonces lo que siguió atrajo la atención de todos 2 de mis guardias salieron volando uno golpeando a Nappa sin ningún problema en derribarlo…_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fin del punto de vista….

De pronto los 2 guardias de la entrada salieron volando hacia adentro de la habitación cayendo en el piso… y uno golpeando a Nappa…. con notables golpes en su persona… "QUITENLE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA…." Grito la pequeña guerrera con ira en los ojos y su Ki aumentando amenazando con volar todo el lugar "ella es MIA" . La mujer no entendía que demonios estaba pasando, su linda tiny-Chan había entrado a este extraño lugar y había empezado a gritar en ese extraño lenguaje y todos parecían tenerle miedo, ecepto por esos 2 sujetos con cabello de flama, ella se le puso enfrente y le empezó a gritar, la mujer de cabellos color aqua-azul estaba muy preocupada por lo que los salvajes le arrían a su angelito.

Pero no podía acercarse por que estaba atada por todo el cuerpo e incluso una soga en el cuello, la niña voltio a mirarla y grito a los guardias algunas palabras estos empezaron torpemente a quitarle las cuerdas, pero el joven de cabello de flama les grito algo y estos pararon, entonces la pequeña tomo un cuchillo de la cintura del Joven cabello de flama y corrió hasta la mujer y empezó a cortar las sogas.

El joven guerrero no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando su pequeña hermana estaba actuando protectoramente sobre una criatura extranjera y estaba hablando este extraño lenguaje que la criatura azul hablaba… "Bulma-sama esta bien estos BRUTOS no le hicieron nada?" el la miraba no necesitaba entender el lenguaje para saber que era un insulto "no, estoy bien algo asustada y un poco maltratada pero estaré bien" "lo siento tanto es mi culpa no debí dejarla sola.. Lo siento tanto" dijo terminando de desatarla, y mirando al piso sollozo un poco antes de arrojarse a sus brazos y abrasarla con fuerza.

Esta solo la miro extrañada antes de sujetarla y mirarla con ternura acariciando la cabeza y espalda de la pequeña niña. Cabeza de flama no lo creía y el gran cabeza de flama tampoco lo creía, la pequeña guerrera, que nunca mostraba agrado o empatía siquiera por nada ni nadie estaba abrasando a esta extraña criatura y permitía que esta la tocara y para asombro aun mas grande de todos, estaba RONRRONEANDO eso era el mas grande signo de agrado e incluso amor entre ellos.

"THAMARA NO OUJI, que demonios estas haciendo?" grito el joven cabeza de flama y el gran cabeza de flama solo asintió, la mujer se asusto y abrazo aun mas a la pequeña en sus manos "cállate VEGETA NO BAKA onisan, la estas asustando" le replico mientras el se le acercaba, y cuando extendió su mano para jalarla fuera de los brazos de la criatura, esta se giro colocando a la niña detrás de ella lanzándole una mirada de miedo, pero también de odio como diciendo –no la toques- "THAMARA que demonios esta haciendo esta COSA" la niña se coloco frente a la mujer protegiéndola del alcance de vegeta "intenta protegerme de ti, piensa que me harías daño" el la mira extrañada y se empieza a reír "pero esta cosa es muy débil no podría protegerte de nada y mucho menos de mi" ella lo miro y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de furia, "VEGETA" dijo el gran cabeza de flama, el lo miro y volvió a mirar a la pequeña y vio el por que su PADRE le llamo la atención.

Estaba hecha una fiera de nuevo "ELLA NO ES UNA COSA ES UN ANGEL" esto callo a todos, y los 2 cabezas de flama se le acercaron un poco "y si es capaz de protegerme, pues fue ella quien me salvo de los TRODONTOS y DIRAGS en el desierto cuando nuestros guerreros mas fuertes no pudieron, ella me salvo, me curo, me brindo abrigo y alimento, estuvo cuidando de mi mientras yo le agradecía tratándola de forma horrible, y aun así siguió cuidando de mi, ella es un ANGEL, y es MIA" "Thamara…?" "ELLA ES MIA, MIA" "esta bien thamara cálmate" dijo su padre volviendo al trono "THAMARA no sabemos nada acerca de esta criatura ángel como la llamas" "si lo se" los guardias y los 2 flamitas la vieron.

"y bien thamara, sabes quien es y que quiere?" dice el rey antes de que su hijo empezara a gritarle "su nombre es BULMA BRIEF, es una científica del planeta tierra que vino a investigar este planeta, pues tiene poca información de el, y debido a que notaron cambios clima… climalogos?" "CLIMATOLOGICOS?" dijo un vegeta enojado "SI, eso, bueno debido a que se dieron cuenta de eso vinieron a ver que pasaba con el planeta, y si podían hacer algo por este si encontraban habitantes pensantes y no hostiles" todos se le quedaron viendo al criatura "pero con lo que le hicieron dudo que quieran", dijo volviendo a pararse junta a BULMA,.

"Y QUE VAMOS A HACER CON ELLA?" pregunto uno de los guerreros elite del rey llamado Bardock "sencillo despacharla" dijo vegeta formando una bola de energía en su mano "NO, NO LE PONDRAN NI UNA DE SUS SUCIAS GARRAS ENCIMA, VEGETA SI LA MATAS TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI" vegeta la miro iba arrojarle la bola de energía a su hermana pero lo que paso después los dejo en shock a todos, al tratar de arrojarla la mujer se puso frente a la niña, ella esta temblando y con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, pero al abrirlos solo miro caras de asombro, "thama que demonios cree esta cosa que esta haciendo?" le dijo vegeta sorprendido.

Pero lo que paso después lo dejo mas la criatura se le paro enfrente y picándolo en el pecho con su dedo índice empezó a gritarle cosas, el no entendía que pero parecían insultantes por su tono, luego ella se voltio y se inclino tomando a su hermanita entre sus brazos antes de ponerse de pie frente a ella bloqueándole el paso a vegeta "VEGETA vuelve acá ahora" grito el gran cabeza de flama… el solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero no se alejo mucho y no le quito la mirada a la criatura femenina "thamara que fue lo que dijo?" dijo el rey, acercándose a ellas, Bulma al ver esto se puso en pose de guardia "dile que no le haremos daño…" "esta bien".

"Bulma-sama, no se preocupe todo estará bien, ellos son mi familia" "tu familia, y ese salvaje que nos iba a atacar?" vegeta sintió que eso se refería a el "ese BRUTO, SALVAJE es mi hermano mayor" "QUE CLASE DE HERMANO LE HASE ESO A SU HERMANA PEQUEÑA?" "En realidad eso era dirigido a usted, pero el me lo iba a arrojar sabiendo que no me haría ningún rasguño, soy muy resistente" "eso no es escusa" y mirando a vegeta le dedico una mirada de odio y un hump volteando a otro lado, vegeta se sintió insultado y bastante indignado "que se cree esa cosa al ignorarme?" "CALLA VEGETA, dinos thama que le dijo a vegeta" vegeta solo se dedico a mirar a la mujer rara.

"seguro que quieren saber?" "SIIIII" grito vegeta, algo sorprendido que la mujer solo diera otro hump como respuesta "bueno, -y tomando aire- ella dijo que, QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO DESALMADO Y SIN CORAZON, ATACABA A UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA INCAPAS DE DEFENDERSE FRENTE A SEMEJANTE ANIMAL, QUE ERA UN BRUTO UN BARBARO Y UN PATAN, QUE DEBERIA SENTIRSE DESONRADO AL ACTUAR DE UNA MANERA TAN VIL Y BAJA" a vegeta se le estaba hinchando la vena de la frente y empezó a gruñir con furia, pero la mujer no se inmuto y eso lo notaron todos, y esto molesto aun mas a vegeta.

"eso es todo?" dijo su padre "no, Y QUE SI QUERIA METERSE CON ALGUIEN QUE LO HICIERA CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO, Y SI TENIA PROBLEMAS CON ELLA QUE TE DESQUITARAS CON ELLA Y NO CONMIGO… QUE ERAS UN POCO HOMBRE, INSENSIBLE BRUTO Y PATAN, Y QUE NO LE IMPORTA SI LA MATAS PERO QUE TENGAS LA SUFIENTE HOMBRIA, COMO PARA EFRENTARTE A ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA DEFENDERSE DE TI, Y QUE PRIMERO MUERTA QUE DEJAR QUE UN BRUTO ANIMAL BASTARDO COMO TU SE ATREVA A DAÑAR UNA NIÑITA PEQUEÑA" "thamara?" dijo el rey preocupado de que la cabeza de su hijo fuera a explotar…. "Y QUE AUNQUE SABE QUE SERIA FACIL PARA TI ELIMINARLA PREFIERE MORIR PROTEGIENDOME QUE VIVIR SABIENDO QUE HABIA CAUSADO LA MUERTE DE UN INOCENTE Y NO HABER HECHO NADA" todos la miraron y después a la mujer que estaba hay parada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, vegeta la vio, ahí orgullosa e imponente lista para recibir lo que fuera, aun cuando su cuerpo mostraba los maltratos que ellos le habían prodigado aun así estaba ahí erguida y lista para lo que viniera.

"he escuchado suficiente, thama preséntanos y actúa como interprete" "SI padre". (Seria aburrido y tedioso repetir todo… así que será como si thamara lo estuviera traduciendo y como si ellos hablaran entre si) "yo soy Vegeta no ouji rey de los Sayajin, raza guerrera originaria del planeta vegetasei en la galaxia RHAPHON hermana a la suya, y le agradezco en nombre de la familia real de vegetasei que hallas salvado a mi hija la princesa thamara" Bulma parpadeo un poco y respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia leve "es un placer conocerlo su majestad, mi nombre es Bulma Brief y soy proveniente de la tierra, no se si sabrán que existe una colonia humana en Marte justo al otro lado del planeta, bueno yo soy una de las científicas que han venido a la colonia a investigar Marte y aprender como se dio el cambio climatológico que permitió la evolución de vida aquí".

"bueno maestra Brief, nosotros hace 50 años llegamos aquí provenientes de vegetasei ya que nuestro planeta de origen fue destruido, varios otros planetas de nuestra galaxia también fueron destruidos y muchos elementos cayeron en los planetas circundantes de esta galaxia, el no poder encontrar un planeta habitable a tiempo transportamos un dispositivo de ambientación a este planeta al ser el mas cercano a un portar que nos permitió llegar aquí, este creo el planeta habitable para nosotros pero, este también causo esos fenómenos climáticos extraños, y como vera debido a las inclemencias de este planeta ya no poseemos ningún vestigio de nuestra antigua gloria, pero al ser una raza tan adaptable hemos sobrevivido" "es una pena escuchar eso, y deseo pedirle permiso para estudiar su cultura, ya que debido que hay una base terrestre habitacional planeada para Marte, nos gustaría mucho entablar una relación amistosa entre ambas culturas, la cual esperamos sea provechosa para ambos".

El rey se quedo pensando y vegeta le dijo "no pensaras considerarlo verdad? Somos sayajin no necesitamos de nadie y menos de una criatura tan débil" "calla vegeta… he considerado lo que ha dicho y he decidido autorizar su estadía con nosotros, pero deberá esperar a que consigamos material para su propio HOCKU(tienda o choza) para vivir" "no se preocupe majestad yo poseo ya un lugar para vivir" "de acuerdo entonces, pero lo establecerá cerca de este lugar y no podrá andar sola por ahí sin conocer aun nuestras costumbres, por lo que THAMARA será su guía y vegeta será la escolta de las 2 mientras no este cumpliendo con sus deberes" "SIIIII" dijo una niña muy feliz besando la mano de su padre para ir a abrasar a su lindo "ángel".

mientras que vegeta estaba furioso "yo no quiero ser la niñera de un fenómeno y una mocosa" "vegeta tu Haras lo que yo ordene, tienes que pensar en tu gente antes que nada, ella será de provecho para nuestra gente, gracias a su tecnología" y mirando a thamara "y en especial para tu hermana" dijo susurrándole a vegeta, vegeta vio que tan feliz estaba su hermana, desde la muerte de su madre, thamara no hablaba mas que para decir insultos o demandar cosas, y mucho menos había sonreído, ni había permitido que alguien la tocara, y ahora esta extraña aunque angelical criatura, la había domado, la tocaba, acariciaba y mimaba como si fuera una frágil avecita.

Thamara le mostró el campamento a su querida Bulma no tenshi, todos los Sayan miraban fijamente a la criatura extraña que venia con su princesa, y los que se atrevían a mirarla mal, o incluso gruñirle, o decir algo insultante recibir un gruñido de advertencia o incluso amenaza con el puño de su princesa "thamara baja a ese hombre ahora" "pero Bulma-san el dijo cosas feas de ti" "no me importa lo que el opine de mi, solo lo que tu opines así que bájalo, las palabras no pueden herirme si no vienen de alguien que yo estime" thamara se sonrojo y dejo ir al idiota que insulto a Bulma…

"ven tiny-Chan busquemos donde seria un buen lugar para que yo viva" "pero Bulma no tenshi, tu nave esta destruida donde vivirás?" "bueno debo volver a la nave para ver si encuentro mi cinturón, tengo mis capsulas de emergencia en el" "dice de este" dice sonriéndole traviesamente…. "ERES UN ANGEL mi Thamy-chan" dijo Bulma a su linda hermanita… y la abrazo amorosamente… a lo lejos el tal vegeta se acercaba… "cuidar a esas 2 que se cree mi padre que soy?. Una NANNA? (nana o niñera)" vía a la criatura abrasando a su hermanita y gruño grandemente, como su hermana podía dejarse tocar por ese alienígena.

"OK Thamy veamos que tenemos aquí?" dijo esculcando su cinturón "aquí esta… mi Kit. de capsulas" "sacaras una nave como la que tenias?" "no tengo otra de esas, tengo una mas pequeña que parece una esfera, bueno veamos donde seria bueno instalarme?" caminaron por los alrededores, "pon la cerca de esa roca, queda justo hacia donde da mi ventana" dijo thamara prácticamente jalando a Bulma hasta el lugar, esta simplemente le sonreía, "oye thamara, tu hermano nos esta siguiendo" "papa le encargo cuidarnos, es una molestia no le preste atención" Bulma miro hacia atrás y vegeta se le quedaba mirando con un grandísimo ceño fruncido.

"creo que sigue enojado conmigo" thamara voltio y le gruño a vegeta y este solo le dio un hump "puede ser por que le traduje todos los insultos que usted le dijo" "bueno pero eso fue por que se los merecía" "y nadie negara eso" y las 2 se sueltan riendo, vegeta volvió a gruñir "segura que no me entiende?" "no se necesita entender este idioma para saber que hablan mal de alguien" y las 2 se sueltan a reír de nuevo "esta bien aquí va… HOIPOI CAPSUL TRANSFORM" dijo Bulma arrojando la capsula y esta estallo haciendo aparecer una nave parecida a la cámara de gravedad.

Los Sayan que la vieron salieron corriendo hacia sus casas y vegeta corrió hacia su hermana, claro que después de levantarse del suelo debido a la explosión… "AAAHHH GENIALLL….SUKOI…" dijo thamara corriendo hacia la nave y empezando a investigarla, Bulma solo se acerco caminando tomándose su tiempo… vio a vegeta alertarse y decidió actuar calmada, vegeta se detuvo en cuanto vio a su hermana empezar a jugar con el extraño aparato…

"Bulma san como se abre?" "espera debo activar el seguro" dijo Bulma acercándose a la puerta "mira pones la mano en el panel y esta se abrirá, deja que guarde tu impresión de la palma de tu mano, así podrás entrar aquí siempre que quieras… así solo tu y yo podremos entrar" dijo Bulma "SIIII base secreta base secreta" dijo corriendo alrededor de Bulma… Bulma puso su mano y luego la de thamara y la puerta se abrió… Bulma miro atrás y vio a vegeta sentado en una roca… "deberíamos dejarlo entrar?" "NO; POR TONTO" dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano y empujando a Bulma al interior de la nave….

Pasaron horas y vegeta se estaba cansando por lo cual se puso a entrenar con un grupo de jóvenes guerreros…. Mientras tanto thamara y Bulma se la pasaron jugando adentro del bunker, comieron un almuerzo, tomaron un baño, jugaron a la guerra de cosquillas, bailaron con la música y empezaron a corretearse dentro de la nave, al final empezaron a dedicarse a activar las maquinas, y Bulma se dio cuenta que faltaban algunos elementos de maquinaria, los cuales podría encontrar en su explotada nave…

"Thamy la nave necesita de mas celdas de energía, creo que hay unas en la bóveda de mi antigua nave, ese lugar era muy resistente por lo cual no creo que este del todo destruido, crees que alguien podría llevarme hasta allá?" "podría pedirle permiso a papa" "seria genial" "pero es muy lejos" "usaremos el deslizador… lo recuerdas verdad?" "SIIII ES MUY DIVERTIDO" dijo ella toda emocionada, "mira solo iremos tomaremos mis cosas y regresaremos de inmediato"… así Bulma y thamara se dirigieron a la casa principal, siendo observadas por vegeta y sus…. amigos?... tal vez…

Vegeta las vio entrar "príncipe vegeta que no debería ir con ellas" "no han salido de la aldea, no tengo por que perder mi tiempo siguiéndolas" "debe admitir su majestad ella es bastante interesante" "es una plaga molesta, ahora se por que thamara la soporta es igual de molesta que ella" los chicos se empezaron a reír, menos el tal brolli, thamara y Bulma salieron de ahí y se dirigieron justo a donde estaban los chicos, "onisan, otousan dice que debes llevarnos a la nave de Bulma san ahora" "por que demonios haría eso?" "por ser orden de otousan" Bulma estaba parada a unos 3 metros de ellos, no tenia la intención de acercarse al señor gruñón…

Pero disfrutaba las miradas de los otros chicos… ella conocía esa mirada, era la clase de mirada que un chico arroja a la maestra sexy de la escuela… eso era bastante interesante… tal vez en la base de enterra no se divirtió pero tal vez aquí si… incluso podría terminar con novio… Bulma vio como thamara y el tal vegeta se enfrascaban en una pelea verbal, fue entonces que Bulma vino con una idea, "THAMI VEN" thamara sonrientemente volvió con su ángel y Bulma le dijo algunas cosas, claro vegeta y los otros no entendían nada…

Thamara corrió hacia su hermano y le sonrío "dice Bulma san que si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo…" vegeta levanto una ceja " y eso por que?" "Bulma san dice que tu deber era cuidar de nosotros, pero otousan no dijo que tenias que estar con nosotras todo el tiempo, que por que no enviar a alguien en lugar de hacerlo tu" "a que te refieres mocosa?" "que uno de estos bobos vaya con nosotras, padre dijo cuida de ellas, y lo harás al enviarnos con uno o 2 guerreros o no?" vegeta lo pensó… los chicos lo miraron, miraron a thamara y después a la sexy y apelante Alien, "esta bien parece buena idea, la cosa esa no es tan tonta como parece… OGHHH" dijo pues thamara le pateo la pierna…

"esta bien mocosa, llévate?" dijo ojeando a sus compañeros "yo voy" dijo brolli "esta bien el es lo suficientemente listo y fuerte… llévatelo" y así brolli… Bulma empezó a caminar con thamara a su lado, todos por curiosos las escoltaron hasta la salida, cuando salieron de las cuevas Bulma activo otra capsula, todos se quedaron con cara de AHHHH "vamos Thamy súbete" (era como una llanta gigante con una especie de moto en el medio) thamara se subió detrás de Bulma "dile que se suba" "brolli súbete" "en eso?" "si tonto llegaremos en poco tiempo, es muy rápido" brolli titubeo pero sabia que si se retractaba sus compañeros jamás le dejarían de hacer burla…

"ahora agarrense" dijo Bulma y así partieron…. Y sin querer queriendo cubrieron de arena a vegeta y los demás… al llegar a la nave Bulma se dedico juntar las cosas que necesitaba y a encapsularlas, mientras thamara le enseñaba a brolli todo el interior de la destruida nave…. Brolli estaba impresionado… y salieron con unos buenos bonos la nave tenia algunos elioptis (lagartijas parecidas a grandes iguanas) por lo cual tuvieron una cacería en jaula… las pobres no tenían oportunidad, 12 elioptis sin ningún problema mas porque si querer ellos los persiguieron hasta donde estaba Bulma y esta del susto soltó una descarga, ahora debería esperar otro día mas para cargarse…

Bulma se negó a llevar las presas en la moto por lo cual decidieron encapsularlas, afortunadamente bastante de sus cosas se mantuvieron intactas, ropa, los árboles algo maltrechos pero bien, la despensa, y armas… y los paneles solares junto con las baterías…, así Bulma y los demás partieron… al llegar Bulma des-encapsulo las lagartijas pero le presto a brolli y thamara una carretilla para trasportarlos animales por el camino del túnel hasta la aldea… fue una muy buena cacería…

Cada noche los Sayan se reunían en una especie de gran circulo en el suelo donde ponían una gran fogata, allí asaron las lagartijas con la demás caza del día y pasaron un buen momento… hasta muy adentrada la noche… thamara estaba acostada en el regazo de Bulma contemplando la fogata, con ojos dormilones

"bueno thamara es hora de dormir… buenas noches" "buenas noches Bulma no tenshi" "creo que ese sobre nombre molesta a tu hermano" dijo ojeando a vegeta quien gruñía "esta celoso por que yo tengo un ángel y el no" dijo ella sacándole la lengua a vegeta y este le dedico un gruñido y un hump… y así Bulma le da un beso en la mejilla a thamara y se retiro a su nave… thamara la vio irse y su cara se entristeció, "señorita sus aposentos están como los…UGHFFF" se callo por que thamara lo golpeo en el estomago y se marcho enojada a su habitación…

"la felicidad se le acaba pronto" dijo vegeta "bueno ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo en que su ángel no viviera aquí pero pronto se calmara" dijo el rey, entonces se acerco a thamara quien estaba comiéndose un trozo de carne de la mesa de la cena "hija mía dime… que edad tiene la mujer Bulma?" vegeta los ojeo con cautela "tiene 24 años" dijo masticando la carne "que?" susurro el rey "eso es la edad en su planeta aquí serian… 48 kiglots" dijo thamara terminado el pedazo de carne… "3 kiglots mas que vegeta interesante" y solo vio a vegeta desaparecer por la puerta al son de "tonterías"…

Vegeta subió a la cima de su hogar y miro a la mujer entrar a su refugio "48 kiglots" dijo el mirando como la luz de su refugio se apagaba lentamente….

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Elenahedgehog: mi vida como Sayan

7


	8. Vida como sayajin

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Mi vida como sayajin**

Los días pasaron thamara se escapaba a media noche para ir a dormir con su ángel a el pequeño bunker que saco de una de sus capsulas, vegeta una noche que salio a caminar se percato de que su hermana pasaba corriendo hacia el extraño refugio de la ONNA, claro que el había tenido deseos de entrar a ese lugar, solo por curiosidad…

Por supuesto que Bulma no lo dejaba entrar… era su forma de castigarlo por los malos momentos que el le había hecho pasar… cuando salían de paseo el siempre la trataba muy toscamente, un día estaban escalando una roca y Bulma no alcanzaba a subir, el la empujo y subió antes que ella, y cuando llego arriba siguió de largo sin esperarla, thamara le tuvo que ayudar a subir… o cuando el se iba con sus compañeros y las dejaba solas diciendo que pronto volvería y ellas por horas lo esperaban y cuando regresaba solo era para llevarlas a casa… eso era el colmo…

Si no fuese por thamara Bulma se sentiría sola, y ese gusto no le duro, pues pronto partirían y thamara ya tenia la edad suficiente para empezar a practicar entrenamientos de rastreo y conocimientos del medio… Bulma estaba emocionada, fue con ella las primeras 3 clases y después se aburrió… thamara y ella desayunaban justas, después thamara se iba y hasta la tarde se reunían… por su parte sin thamara que sirviera de interprete vegeta tomo esa escusa para no llevar de paseo a Bulma…

Bulma realmente estaba enojada con el… pero claro que ella le enseñaría a este bruto con quien se metía… Bulma siempre le cocinaba el almuerzo a thamara y le hacia uno al rey, solo por cortesía, la mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un Sayan era el estomago… el rey se volvió fan de esos bocadillos, y varios de los elite también… y por alguna extraña razón vegeta nunca los probo… (Por que será?) PUES POR BULMAAAA… Bulma hacia los bocadillos contados y thamara los entregaba cuando vegeta no estaba en los alrededores…

Las excursiones siguientes Bulma siempre llevaba almuerzo para ellas, esperaba cuando vegeta se iba solo para sacarlo, una de esas veces vegeta regreso temprano y las sorprendió comiendo claro que Bulma le estaba dando la espalda y thamara al verlo tubo que aguantar las ganas de reír, la cara de el era de lo mas cómica, estaba perplejo, vio esos extraños alimentos, y Bulma le hizo Gump, el le gruño y thamara siguió comiendo… thamara le ofreció un panecillo al vapor y vegeta hizo cara de asco y se alejo, thamara le gruño y se dispuso a acabarse todo… Bulma ya habia terminado por supuesto, ella no comía tanto como ellos…

La verdad el olor era delicioso, y aunque se veía rara también se veía apetitosa…. Pero el no comería esa basura… según el lo volvería igual de débil que la mujer… y así Bulma siguió tratando de evitar que vegeta comiera de su comida pero los demás estaban bien … excepto Raditz y Zarbon, ellos totalmente no le agradaban y sobre todo Nappa, en especial la manera en como la veía… parecía que la quería o matar, comer o violar… cualquiera de las 3 le daban escalofríos… mas la ultima opción…

Lo curioso es que vegeta noto que ella se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de estos 3 sujetos y en esas ocasiones el siempre estaba a su lado… el también podía percibir algo raro de esos 3, era Ovio que desconfiaban de la mujer pero en su mirar se podía percibir que si tenían la oportunidad harían algo en contra de la fémina… a vegeta le revolvía el estomago pensar en cualquiera de ellos cerca de la mujer, y el pensar en hacerle daño físico ya no le atraía tanto, es mas lo hacia sentirse peor…

Era extraño… por raro que suene el se acostumbro bastante a la compañía de la mujer… todos los días el se levantaba temprano y golpeaba la ventana de la nave donde pudiera sentir mas la presencia de la mujer… así ellos salían desde temprano a pasear… Bulma al pasar de los días sintió como vegeta buscaba la forma de no ser tan molesto sin perder su pose de chico malo, en especial cerca de los guerreros, Bulma comprendía eso, era orgulloso, en sus ojos podía ver tanto sentimiento, a veces ira, otras soledad, preocupación, tristeza, y deseo… era como si el buscara algo, pero no lo ha encontrado…

Recientemente el ha tenido varias trifulcas con los chicos Sayan e incluso mas jóvenes y viejos que el… todo por que se habían acercado a la mujer Bulma sin su autorización… y debido a eso muchos le sacaban la vuelta a Bulma, ella estaba aburrida, thamara tenia que cumplir como todos los jóvenes Sayan a sus clases y entrenamientos, y Bulma vagaba por ahí sin alejarse mucho… en uno de sus paseos, diviso a los chicos Sayan entrenando… debía admitir eran un buen espectáculo, pero algunos que la vieron no lo hicieron con buenos ojos, y entre ellos vegeta…

Así que ella se alejo del lugar, aun sintiendo la mirada de vegeta… "que enojon solo miraba un poco, ni siquiera me acerque" se dijo ella misma, siguió caminando hasta que llego a una gran roca, ella rápidamente le dio la vuelta y la escalo, al llegar a la cima podía contemplar todo "al parecer Bulma te encontraste tu escondite para pensar" se puso a revisar sus mapas, a analizar la data que a obtenido, y a practicar el lenguaje de los Sayan, gracias a su padre tenia la habilidad de aprender muy rápido… y ya hablaba bastante solo thamara lo sabia, pero claro esto era un secreto, así permitirían a thamara estar con ella todo el tiempo… ninguna se quería separar de la otra…

al día siguiente fue igual solo que vegeta se fue a cazar muy temprano con los demás Sayan y thamara fue a practicar cacería, Bulma ya había ido a estas clases y no le atraían mucho, thamara ya la había llevado antes… así que volvió a su lindo refugio en las alturas… paso una agradable tarde trabajando, y cuando iba bajando de la montaña y asegurándose que nadie la viera, la bajo saltando de roca en roca, era mas fácil para ella actuar dócil si nadie sabia que era bastante hábil… solo que al venir fantaseando un poco en su descenso no se dio cuenta de un joven Sayan que la miraba embobado en la base de la roca y al mirar hacia abajo Bulma se percato de esto pero ambos estaban demasiado centrados en sus pensamientos y Bulma le callo encima…

o0o0o0o0o

Un joven venia de recolectar hierbas medicinales y tubérculos con agua, cuando escucho un sonido similar a un canto, miro a su alrededor y miro algo bajando de uno de los picos que marcaban el territorio, era la criatura mas extraña pero sumamente angelical que jamás había visto sin querer camino justo en la dirección en la que ella venia descendiendo y cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron, sus cuerpos también pues el se puso en medio de su descenso y esta no pudo maniobrar cayendo sobre el…

Cuando el joven abrió los ojos pudo percatarse de que… hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, pues al abrirlos pudo ver los prominentes pechos dé la criatura frente a el… Bulma recobro lentamente el juicio y vio al pobre chico sangrándole la nariz mirando hacia otro lado, y se dio cuenta que el TOP desmangado que traía no era la mejor opción… Bulma estaba apunto de quitársele de encima cuando al mirarlo mejor se dio cuenta de algo… "Goku?" dijo ella…

El joven la vio, ahora a los ojos "Goku eres tu?" dijo ella, el no entendía, "Nanni?" dijo el, pero no hizo ninguna acción por quitársela de encima, Bulma sacudió su cabeza y lo miro mejor, el mismo cabello, solo que las puntas estaban dobladas hacia arriba, y la piel era mas oscura… y sus ojos no irradiaban ese mismo amor que su Goku, pero si esa curiosidad y aire ingenuo… "lo siento" dijo ella quitándose de encima, entonces decidió disculparse en su idioma "sunimasen Sayan-Kun" (lo siento joven Sayan) dijo ella… el joven la vio y se sonrojo "Ie, bokku gomen ne., hontto" (no, yo lo siento en serio)…

o0o0o0o0o0(no seguiré traduciendo así que lo escribiré)

"lo siento no me fije por donde iba y te caí encima" dijo ella "yo lo lamento, no me fije por donde caminaba y me interpuse en su camino" dijo el "me llamo Bulma y tu?" "turles, me llamo turles" "es muy lindo nombre" "gracias" dijo el sonrojándose de nuevo… y mientras ella le ayudaba a volver a meter sus cosas en los bolsos de piel decidió buscar conversación.

"me sorprende que estés por aquí todos se fueron de cacería" "yo no voy de cacería, yo soy recolector" "por que?" "por que soy muy débil" "quien lo dice" "todos, por que no soy igual en carácter que ellos, dicen que soy demasiado blando para ser guerrero" "por que?" "por que me gusta mas hacer trabajos de rastreo y recolección que en realidad cazar" "y por que te gusta mas" "por que me gusta explorar, investigar, ellos dicen que soy como un cachorro curioso, por lo cual solo me dejar rastrear" Bulma lo miro enojada y el se hizo hacia tras un poco.

"eso no te hace débil, mira todo lo que cargas eres muy fuerte, el carácter calmo no te hace débil, solo si te das por vencido y te dejas pisotear, eso es en realidad ser débil" dijo ella mientras cargaba uno de los bolsos, el sonríe sonrojado "en realidad cree eso?" "claro, los rastreadores salen a lo desconocido, investigan analizan y descubren a las presas, los cazadores solo van siguiendo las pistas de los rastreadores y cazan la presa" dice ella, el la mira atento.

"claro tampoco digo que el trabajo de ellos es fácil, pero sin tu esfuerzo ellos tendrían que trabajar mas" el la miro fijamente, mientras seguían caminando "la curiosidad no es mala es lo mejor… mírame ami, mi curiosidad y gusto por la investigación me trajo a otro planeta" dijo ella… el estaba totalmente cautivado por esta fémina… al llegar a la aldea ambos se despidieron "Bulma-sama?" ella volteo "si?" "le gustaría salir conmigo mañana, iré de recolección de nuevo y si lo desea podría… no se… enseñarle algunas cosas" "me encantaría… pero con la condición de que mañana almorcemos juntos, thamara no estará de nuevo y su majestad estará entrenando por lo cual estaré totalmente libre… yo Hare el almuerzo" "esta bien" y el se retiro…

Al día siguiente Bulma se preparo y se puso un traje de excursión traje spandex de shorts negros hasta la rodilla y camisa negra de manga hasta el codo, y sobre de el un short café y un chaleco, ambos con muchos bolsillos, su cabello en una coleta, una cangurera con sus capsulas y una mochila igualmente café, botas de excursión cafés y guantes negros sin dedos… Thamara había llegado a despedirse de su ángel cuando la vio saliendo de la nave, "thamy aquí tienes tu almuerzo y los bocadillos de tu papa, regresare antes de la cena de acuerdo" "si Bulma tenshi, que disfrute su travesura, digo aventura" dijo sonriente "esa es mi niña" dijo Bulma… miro a vegeta saliendo de la casa principal y solamente le dio un beso a Thamara y se alejo sin siquiera mirarlo…

Vegeta se le quedo mirando… " a donde cree que va la onna?" thamara que estaba a su lado sonrío malévolamente "de excursión" "QUE?" thamara le sonrío "decidió salir a investigar por que como aquí ya no hay nada que observar, decidió salir a investigar" "estupida onna que se cree?, como cree que podrá Salir sola" "no ira sola, alguien la llevara, padre ya lo autorizo así que tu opinión esta de mas" "A QUIEN?" vegeta estaba sorprendido "no lo se, pero ella lo Eligio"….

Vegeta corrió para tratar de alcanzarla pero sus compañeros ya lo estaban esperando y no quería actuar preocupado y menos…. Celoso?... no claro que no por que estarlo… verdad?... el tiempo paso y vegeta analizo a los jóvenes Sayan a su alrededor… todos estaban?... los observo detenidamente, la mayoría estaba, ningún guerrero faltaba… entonces quien?... así salieron a cazar…

Fue una caza regular 13 elioptis, 15 terios (eran como terodáctilos del tamaño de un águila calva)

10 topoides (eran como grandes ratas del tamaño de un perro), eso debía alimentar a los 153 sayajines que existían, claro este era el escuadrón juvenil. Solo jóvenes Sayan de entre 15-25 años… el adulto eran de 25-en adelante, los adultos cazaban presas como deerex (parecían renos, eran difíciles de cazar y eran tan grandes como un alce adulto) también serpios (grandes serpientes de arena median hasta 20 metros y su ancho era el de un neumático) terodontes (parecían terodáctilos pero con cuernos en el pico y con púas en la cola).

Debido a que estos animales eran raros en esta área solo se dedicaban a caza de depredadores que se acercaban demasiado a la aldea,…vegeta estuvo todo el día pensando… desde que la mujer llego nunca en realidad se había puesto a pensar en ella mas que como una molestia, pero se vio asimismo admirándola… ella era realmente interesante, desde su físico, carácter e inclusive artefactos, toda ella le era realmente atrayente…

El busco como acercarse mas a ella y alejarla de su misterioso guía, así que los siguientes días había decidido ser el quien la llevase de paseo, saco a thamara de los cursos y decidió llevarlas a un día de cacería con la escusa de que ambas aprendieran sobre la caza… el rey lo miro sospechosamente pero acepto, así que Bardock los llevo junto con Raditz y Brolli de cacería… Bardock era un reconocido buen cazador, y Brolly y Raditz los mas fuertes jóvenes después de vegeta…

Así fueron de caza… vegeta demostró lo mejor de sus habilidades en la caza, esta vez cazaron un deerex, era muy buena caza, así que volvieron pronto… vegeta pudo ver en la mirada de Bulma que estaba impresionada y eso lo hizo inflar su ego… cuando venían de vuelta Bulma diviso a alguien bajando de un risco, era "TURLES SAN" grito Bulma y los otros vieron hacia el risco, vieron como el saltaba de roca en roca con gran habilidad y destreza… digna de admirar… Bardock no lo creía el nunca había mostrado esas habilidades antes…

El bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia Bulma que ella por su parte presurosa se acerco a recibirlo… vegeta se sentía hervir la sangre… ese era SU DIA para impresionar a la onna… entonces lo advirtió… el debía ser su misterioso guía… "Turles-san, que haces aquí?" dijo ella en su idioma, mientras los demás decían que era absurdo pues ellos no lo hablaban pero lo que paso les hizo aparecer una gota, Turles le respondió en su idioma.. "Bulma sama, vine a recolectar algunas hiervas para usted, recuerda? Le dije que se las llevaría" "lo recordaste? Que lindo" eso lo hizo sonrojar y rascarse la cabeza (como Goku) eso la hizo sonreírle aun más dulce…

Vegeta estaba totalmente celoso… y Brolli no actuaba del todo contento… el era el único de los amigos de vegeta que no la miraba mal, e incluso había sido Cortez con ella… y ahora Turles el Sayan según ellos mas enclenque estaba ganado terreno con la exótica fémina… no tuvieron que hacer nada pues thamara se interpuso entre los 2 "Turles cuando aprendiste a hablar como Bulma-tenshi?" Turles le hizo una reverencia y pero Bulma respondió "veras thamy el y yo nos conocimos de cierta manera de IMPACTO" dijo ella riendo y Turles se sonrojo mas.

"como que de impacto?" "le caí encima, estaba bajando una roca, me resbale y le caí encima.. Verdad? "si señorita" Turles le prometió a Bulma no revelar sus habilidades, en cambio ella le ayudaria a volverse mas fuerte…. Entonces fueron interrumpidos por Bardock "Turles terminaste tu ronda?" "no señor" "entonces continua" y así Turles se empezó a alejar de ellos pero Bulma lo tomo de la mano.

"thamy la casería termino verdad?" "si Bulma tenshi" "entonces que tal si nos vamos con Turles y seguimos paseando?" thamara vio de reojo a su hermano "si, tiene razón además ya vimos la casería" "dile a tu hermano que nos iremos con Turles a analizar plantas y que después volveremos al campamento" "si"… thamara fue donde su hermano y al oír lo que la onna estaba sugiriendo, este expreso totalmente su disgusto, fue donde Bulma la tomo del brazo y la empezó a jalar hacia la aldea… Bulma los primeros segundos estuvo en shock pero después reacciono…

Bulma se soltó y lo miro con total ira… durante todo el camino de vuelta ella no lo miro, solo marcho con thamara a su lado, al llegar a la aldea se detuvo volteo a mirarlo y a todo pulmón "QUIEN TE CREES PARA TOCARME SIN PERMISOOOOO?" grito en sayajin, todos se pusieron en shock incluso vegeta, "hablas Sayan?" "NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR JAMAAASS" dijo corriendo a su nave y sellando la puerta detrás…

thamara vio a su hermano y lo pateo justo en la pierna "BAKKA NO ONISAN" (tonto hermano mayor) le grito y corrió rumbo a su casa, sabia que era lo mejor dejar a su ángel sola por un tiempo… llegada la noche Bulma no salio a cenar… y al día siguiente ni siquiera salio de su nave, y cuando alguien le preguntaba por la mujer ella los miraba con odio, sabia muy bien que eran espías de su hermano… vegeta estaba furioso … Turles por su parte se sintió verdaderamente culpable por lo cual tomo las plantas y minerales que recolecto para Bulma y se los entrego a la princesa thamara…

Thamara lo miro fijamente y lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta el refugio de Bulma… todo bajo la mirada de vegeta… "espera aquí" le dijo thamara, ella entro a la nave y poco después salio… "Bulma san dice que entres" dijo thamara en sayano, los que escucharon se cayeron estilo anime, otros abrieron los ojos a mas no poder y vegeta se quedo en estado de shock… ella nunca había dejado entrar a nadie a su nave solo a thamara y ahora este Sayan de baja clase era invitado a entrar…

Adentro de la nave Turles pudo apreciar el habitad de la srita. Bulma, era una salita con un sillón largo y 2 silloncitos personales, un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina que era también el comedor, 2 habitaciones una la cual tenia el dibujo de ella… significaba que era su habitación, una habitación de baño, un W.C., y una habitación bastante amplia que al parecer era su laboratorio, había mesas con papeles y otras con pedazos de maquinaria, y muchísimas computadoras y maquinas…

"bienvenido a mi pequeño refugio del exterior" dijo Bulma, Turles no hablaba mucho español por lo que thamara le tradujo, era normal ya que el solo llevaba unos 3 días de empezar a practicar con Bulma y thamara… "que tal si empezamos a trabajar?" "esta bien" dijo el… así Bulma, thamara y turles empezaron a desarrollar una clasificación de plantas y animales de la zona, características de habitad, área y alimentación, datos de desarrollo, adaptación y reproducción… claro con un día de trabajo esto no podría terminarse…

Al siguiente día Turles se apresuro en su ronda y esto lo notaron los chicos Sayan y al terminar salio corriendo a la nave de Bulma, al estar frente a la puerta se sacudió un poco las ropas y se acicalo un poco el cabello… los que miraban la escena se sorprendieron, entonces el toco la puerta, ella abrió estaba vistiendo una camisa de manga corta y unos shorts de mezclilla y su cabello suelto con algunos rulos formados en el, se veía lindísima, ella lo recibió sonriente y este entro… vegeta se trago su rencor y mayormente sus celos al ver esta escena repetirse por 3 días completos… hasta que vegeta se harto y sabiendo que no le sacaría nada a su hermana decidió sacarle la información a Turles… así que un día que el estaba en su ronda Turles trataba de escalar una roca cuando fue jalado al suelo por la pierna por un grupo de sayans…

"que están haciendo?" dijo Turles el no entendía que les pasaba, "no fue muy listo tratar de dejar mal al príncipe frente a la fémina alienígena" dijo un Sayan, "quien te crees que eres para entrar al refugio de la mujer así como así, sin pedir autorización del príncipe" dijo Raditz, "Turles que hacías en la nave de la mujer Bulma?" dijo Brolly "ayudándola en su trabajo" "todo el día?" "pues si, no hablo su idioma, se algunas palabras solamente, así que la princesa traduce todo del idioma de Bulma-donno a sayano y viceversa y eso tarda mucho" dijo turles…

Vegeta se le acerco y lo miro ahí en el piso "te prohíbo volver tan siguiera a dirigirle una mirada a la mujer, mas aun acercártele o hablarle, entendiste?"… dijo el peligrosamente… "EL TAL VEZ SI PERO YO NOOO" se hoyo una voz desde lo alto de la roca, miraron hacia arriba y era Bulma y thamara, a Bulma ya no le importo ocultar o no su habilidad, y bajo lo mas rápido la roca bajo la mirada atónita de los Sayan.

Ya abajo Bulma se puso entre vegeta y turles y le ofreció una mano a este y el la acepto y se puso de pie… Bulma dijo algunas palabras y gritándoselas a vegeta le pico con el índice el pecho, entonces se volteo a donde estaba turles y tomando su mano lo jalo rumbo al campamento… Tamar se puso frente a vegeta "Bulma sama dice… QUE ERES UN BRUTO Y QUE SI QUIEN TE CREES PARA ALEJAR AL UNICO AMIGO DESPUES DE MI QUE HA HECHO EN ESTE LUGAR Y SI A EL LO TRATA MEJOR ES POR QUE EL A SIDO CORTEZ CON ELLA… Y QUE SIN IMPORTAR QUE TANTO TURLES LE SUJIRIO QUE OLVIDARA EL ASUNTO DEL DIA DE LA CACERIA YA NO LO HARA Y AHORA NO TE SOPORTA MAS QUE ANTES" dijo thamara alejándose gruñendo "a y toma" dice thamara dándole una caja de almuerzo, "para tu información Bulma sama vino hasta acá a darte este obsequio de disculpas por haberte gritado" dijo empujándoselo en los brazos "eres un tonto onisan" dijo thamara corriendo presurosa a alcanzar a su ángel…

Esa noche Bulma tampoco se reunió a cenar y tampoco turles, pues fue castigado por su padre por buscar pleito con el escuadrón de cacería… turles no desaprovecho estar solo en casa pues se puso a entrenar… nadie había notado las muñequeras que el había empezado a utilizar, gracias a que eran similares al color de la tela de su ropa, debajo de estas había una especie de brazalete el cual aumentaba el peso corporal del que lo usaba… turles había estado usando este aparato desde hace una semana, practicando a escondidas y siendo asesorado en combate por Bulma quien sabia de artes marciales y técnicas de pelea… pronto seria las pruebas para reasignar a los miembros de los escuadrones… y el estaría listo.

Mientras tanto vegeta estaba en su habitación contemplando el paquete de la mujer… lo abrió y era como lo sospecho un almuerzo… el lo contemplo unos momentos asta que finalmente lo probo… miro por la ventana y podía ver la nave de la mujer donde lentamente las luces se apagaban… "no esta mal" dijo para si mismo y sonrío al imaginar el rostro de la mujer si lo escuchara decir eso… debería estar molesto con ella pero mas que eso, las discusiones que tenían le eran divertidas… todas las féminas Sayan lo respetaban y hacían todo lo que el decía, pero esta Onna Alien era lo opuesto… y esto le era muy atrayente…. Mientras se recostaba en su cama miro por la ventana a las lunas de Marte, "sunimasen" susurro dedicándoselas a la mujer Bulma…

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Elenahedgehog: next chapter: viviendo juntos…

7


	9. Viviendo Juntos

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**VIVIENDO JUNTOS**

El príncipe vegeta estaba hecho una fiera nadie se le acercaba ni siquiera brolly quien era su compañero de entrenamiento favorito, solo uno lo hacia y ese era Raditz, el era igualmente agresivo y testarudo casi como el príncipe; cada día el príncipe veía a turles tocar la puerta de la nave de la onna, y cada día ella lo recibía con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de alegría y gusto… que transformaba el rostro del príncipe en uno de total recelo… después del incidente del almuerzo Bulma decidió poner una mesita afuera de su nave con un toldo para poder llevar sus aparatos afuera y poder trabajar bajo la vigilancia del príncipe, ella no quería causarle mas problemas a turles y en realidad extrañaba la compañía del príncipe, era una lastima que tan cuando se empezaron a llevar mejor hubiera pasado esto.. Pero era culpa de el por tratarla mal; por su parte a thamara le agradaba que Bulma fuese mala con vegeta, el se lo merecía; turles por su parte estaba realmente apenado con el príncipe, pero había algo en la forma de actuar y de mirar de Bulma-donno, que lo hacían sentirse submisivo ante ella…

después de una semana Bulma de ignorarlo Bulma decidió ya quitarle la ley del hielo, así que decidió invitarlo a almorzar a su nave… así que desde muy temprano decidió salir con turles a recolectar lo que según turles eran los bocadillos favoritos de l príncipe, topoides rostizados, así que ambos salieron, thamara levanto ese día muy temprano a vegeta y lo obligo a asearse, el acepto muy a regaña dientes, pero secretamente estaba emocionado, solo serian los 2, sin thamara, vegeta había practicado con thamara el día anterior para saber como decir algunas palabras y sobre todo una disculpa propia de un príncipe…el cual no tenia ganas de disculparse…

Así llego el tiempo de la cena, vegeta se paro frente a la nave y golpeo la puerta, todo bajo las miradas curiosas de sus súbditos, las chicas y mujeres Sayan veían admiradas lo bien y prolijo que se había puesto su príncipe, pero a los varones se les callo la baba y a las mujeres la quijada al piso cuando vieron a la mujer alienígena salir a recibir al príncipe… Bulma se puso un vestido color azul claro corto con un chaleco color blanco con detalles azules, vegetas al verla totalmente se quedo mudo, "okaeri, vegeta-san" dijo Bulma, vegeta solo siguió sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos se pasaron a un estado de embobado completo, toda la noche vegeta contemplo a la escultural fémina frente a el… desde como sonreía, y comía, hasta como se movía gracilmente para pasarle los alimentos.., los cuales no estaban mal, al contrario estaban deliciosos, lo mejor que jamás hubiera probado, y lo que mas le sorprendía es que eran algunos sus favoritos solo que cocinados de otra forma y la carne que era recia y dura, era suave y se deshacía en su boca a cada mordida…

mas tarde salieron y se sentaron en la banca que Bulma y thamara habían construido juntas, y se sentaron a contemplar las estrellas… no hablaron mucho y no es que quisieran hacerlo, extrañamente se comunicaron perfectamente con tan solo mirarse a los ojos y acompañándolo con algunos gestos… el sueño les gano pero fue a Bulma a quien llego primero y ella lentamente se fue acercando a vegeta terminando por dormitar sobre su hombro, vegeta se paralizo al contacto pero no la empujo, la miro y se percato de que su respiración era tranquila… estaba placidamente dormida, el miro hacia su alrededor y no noto a nadie… así que sin poder contenerse paso delicadamente su mano que hasta ese momento estaba cruzada con la otra frente a su pecho, alrededor de la cintura de la chica y lentamente la coloco en una mejor posición en sus brazos, ahora ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y el pudo recargar la suya propia sobre la de ella.

A vegeta le invadió un sentimiento nunca antes imaginado, el olor de la onna de ante mano ya le había parecido atrayente, ahora que la tenia en sus brazos lo intoxicaba como una droga, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido sosteniendo a ese ángel en sus brazos…. el prontamente se durmió sin percatarse de que la chica humana abría lentamente un ojo y lo miraba dormitar con su cabeza sobre la suya, ella sonrío y se acurruco mejor en los brazos del apuesto y poderoso guerrero sayajin, mientras que el a su vez sostenía a la criatura mas angelical y exótica que jamás hubiese imaginado.

El día llego, Bulma se despertó y sintió algo apretando su cintura, "Goku suéltame no soy tu almohada" susurro, entonces sintió los rayos del sol en su cara "alguien cierre la ventana" dijo acurrucando se mejor,… mientras que su acompañante estaba teniendo el mejor descanso que hubiese tenido en años… entonces la voz de la onna lo trajo al mundo de los concientes… el miro el sol salir y se percato… que aun tenia a Bulma en sus brazos… el se paralizo, si alguien lo veía su reputación estaba frita, que bajo había caído sobre fraternizar con una criatura alienígena… Bulma por su parte sintió el cuerpo de vegeta tensarse…y supo lo que pasaba, su ego y orgullo estaban surgiendo… *-que lastima-* pensó ella, así que al ver el sol salir se levanto de vegeta y dijo un "aaahhh que lindo" dijo ella mirando el sol "vegeta despierta, mira eso" dijo empujándolo un poco, el hizo como si se acabara de levantar y miro el sol salir… o mas bien como el reflejo del sol saliendo hacia a la onna verse si eso era posible aun mas bella de lo que era…

Entonces el oportuno estomago de vegeta hizo un ruido… Bulma lo vio y sonrío algo divertida, "desayuno?" dijo ella, el solo la vio algo apenado y el solo se paro y se marcho… "creo que no?" dijo ella en susurro, así que ella se levanto y se estiro acomodando su espalda en su lugar, así ella entro a su nave, se cambio y justo cuando cocinaba el desayuno thamara llego, "hola thamy-Chan" dijo Bulma sonriente "buen día Bulma tenshi, dime mi hermano te hizo algo?" dijo ella preocupada "no porque?" dijo ahora preocupada, "por que llego sonriente a la casa y eso dio miedo, el casi nunca sonríe" ella sonrío "nada solo cenamos y salimos a reposar la comida en la banca de afuera y sin querer nos dormimos allá, lo iba a invitar a desayunar pero solo me gruño y se fue" dijo ella ingenuamente "mi hermano es un tonto" dijo mientras Bulma le servia desayuno… ambas comieron alegremente…

El día paso y fue como si nada de anoche hubiese pasado, vegeta siguió tratándola ariscamente, pero solo un poco mas gentil en su forma brusca de tratarla, para Bulma eso era un gran avance, pero ella tenia también su orgullo y si el la seguía retando ella iba a explotar y dios proteja al que este en su camino… vegeta, Bulma y thamara los días siguientes fueron inseparables, lamentablemente un comentario de unos guerreros jóvenes se le clavo como herida al orgulloso príncipe… "/han visto como el príncipe se ha comportado con la fémina últimamente,-si se a comportado bastante dócil- acaso creen que la mujer lo allá domado- no lo se pero a estado flaqueando al asistir a entrenar- le interesa mas la mujer que entrenar, y seso es mucho-/" vegeta no tomo nada bien ese comentario… todo ese día vegeta ignoro a Bulma, ella no lo entendía, ella no le había hecho nada… pensó que tal vez el tomo como burla el día que ellas erio al oír su estoma gruñir…

así que ella decidió hacerle un gran almuerzo, Bulma se esmero en cocinar y tenia todo en una linda y muy bien preparada canasta de almuerzo… ella lo vio entrenar y le hizo señas, pero el la ignoro, en ese momento brolly que paso a un lado de ella dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, Bulma le hablo y le pidió de favor que le llevara ese almuerzo a vegeta, el cual tenia algunos bocadillos extra para los demás, el le sonrío y se lo llevo a vegeta, el vio como brolly le sonrío a Bulma y como esta le guiño un ojo y sonrío sexy y dulcemente, eso lo hizo rabiar, así que cuando brolly llego y le entrego el paquete, el lo tomo sin siquiera oír a brolly de lo que era, lo arrojo al piso y con una bola de energía lo desintegro… todo frente a los ojos atónitos de su camaradas y de… una muy… muy perpleja Bulma… el volteo a mirarla y la vio mirándolo, sus ojos demostraban asombro y…odio?...no… tristeza?... no solo eso…. Decepción?... en toda la expresión de la palabra, ella se dio media vuelta y se marcho… vegeta volvió a entrenar pero ojeaba de vez en cuando a la onna marcharse… le dolió mas a el de lo que creyó… no todo lo que entreno ese día borro la imagen de la chica humana cuando lo vio bolar el paquete… brolly le dijo que era un almuerzo que ella les preparo… todo el día vegeta pudo oír los cuchicheos de los demás guerreros diciendo que era una lastima haberlo desperdiciado, otros que el príncipe se había extra limitado, y algunos como raditz que era justo que la mujer supiera cual era su lugar… vegeta se seguía repitiendo lo ultimo como si creyera que eso seria verdad…

Bulma se dedico el día entero a su trabajo, no salio de pase como acostumbraba, no cocino bocadillos para la comitiva, no converso con los niños de la aldea como era su costumbre y no salio a explorar con thamara ni con turles… por los próximos 4 días esa fue su rutina… los niños solían esconderse detrás de una gran roca para espiarla trabajar, pero al sentir la mirada del príncipe se echaban a correr… thamara no le dirigió la palabra durante esos 4 días, y turles por su parte se encontraba muy ocupado desde que su padre le aumento su periodo de entrenamiento y de zona a revisar durante su ronda de patrullaje… solo se detenía momentáneamente a conversar con ella y tomar un agradable refresco y algunos bocadillos que ella siempre le tenia preparados a el y a thamara… pero mayormente en esas visitas turles comía calladamente o conversaba un poquito mientras Bulma seguía enchufando computadoras y trabajando en una especie de capsula en forma de huevo y otra que parecía una arrozera… ella seguía trabajando arduamente y detrás de su nave en un terreno bastante alejado de la misma, estaba instalando un aparato, el cual parecía un cañón apuntado al cielo…

el rey estaba tan extrañado de que su diario bocadillo por parte de la linda visitante no llegara que se preocupo y decidió irla a visitar… allí miro como su hija estaba jugando feliz mente con una cajita de un material extraño que arrojaba luz mientras la apuntaba a cosas… turles que estaba allí rápidamente se arrodillo ante el rey, y Bulma le hizo un saludo de reverencia con la cabeza, el rey saludo y se dirigió a su hija "thamara podrías preguntarle a la señorito como se encuentra?" dijo el "bastante bien su majestad" dijo Bulma en sayajin "OH acaso ya puede hablar Sayan?" "no mucho pero entre thamara y turles me están ayudando" dijo sonriéndoles a sus 2 asistentes , Bulma mira a thamara y le pide que traduzca (así que esto es como si thamara traducirá)

"lamento no haberle llevado algún bocadillo últimamente su majestad, es que e estado tan inmersa en mi trabajo últimamente que no he tenido cabeza para nada mas" dijo apenada "no se preocupe es comprensible pero dígame que es eso?" dijo apuntando al objeto con el que jugaba thamara "es una cajita de imágenes papa" dijo thamara "una que?" "se llama cámara, se usa para tomar imágenes de personas, lugares, animales y cosas, tengo bastante información de esta región solo me falta agradarle fotos de los lugares, animales y sobre todo de la gente importante que habita este lugar" dijo guiñándole un ojo el rey se rió sonrojado, "es muy divertido otousan, mira todas las que hice" dijo mostrándole en la pantalla de una de las computadoras que Bulma tenia afuera de la nave… eran fotos de animales, plantas de las estructuras, y algunas de ella jugando, de Bulma, de turles, mas de ellos 3 jugando que de cualquier otra…

"muy bonito" dijo el sonriendo ante la felicidad de su hija "esta es mi favorita" dijo ella al salir una foto de ella y Bulma juntas abrasadas sonrientes… el rey tuvo un flash de la mama de thamara abrasándola de la misma manera y se sintió mareado "rey se siente bien?" dijo turles ayudándolo a sentarse en una de las sillas amplias que Bulma tenia para sentarse "si, solo me maree" "algo de comer quizás ayude" dijo Bulma ofreciéndole unos bocadillos, el rey sonrío y los 4 se pusieron a conversas, mas personas se le unieron, los niños y algunos elites como Bardock y zarbon, e incluso brolly quien iba a encontrarse con los jóvenes para entrenar se unió, todos empezaron a comer los bocadillos y a jugar con los inventos de Bulma y a tomarse imágenes con la linda fémina, turles y brolly eran los que mas se tomaron fotos con la chica, thamara los hacia cargarla y ponerse en poses con ella para tomar fotos, en el momento en que ambos la cargaban y la estrujaban en sus brazos paso vegeta, el cual vio a no solo turles tocarla sino que a uno de sus mas íntimos camaradas brolly…

Bulma no dio importancia a vegeta pero los jóvenes si… brolly se disculpo y Bulma lo despidió con…. UN ABRAZO… el se quedo perplejo y se fue totalmente embobado, mientras que turles se fue colorado pero no embobado, ese estado ya lo había superado… Bulma era demasiado efusiva… por lo cual el contacto físico ya no lo sorprendía pero si lo apenaba… y ambos huyeron… los elites y el rey también respondieron nerviosos ante la mirada de enojo y reproche del príncipe así que se marcharon, pero el rey salio muy bien pagado pues Bulma lo despidió con un besito soplado, el se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se retiro riéndose nerviosamente "thamy tu papa es tan lindo, me recuerda tanto al mío" ese comentario hizo oscurecer su propio rostro alegre, vegeta quien miraba irse a los últimos invasores del área de la onna, miro directo a la chica con odio, el cual fue remplazado con preocupación al ver su rostro todo oscuro de tristeza "Bulma sama, no se entristezca" dijo thamara preocupada.

"esta bien thamara, soy feliz al recordarlos, solo espero que" "ellos también piensen en usted?" dijo ella triste "no, no es eso" "entonces?" "tengo miedo que piensen en mi" "que?" "si, deben estar furiosos, mi papa y mi tío son totalmente celosos conmigo, mas mi hermano menor, el debe estar totalmente furioso conmigo por venirme a este planeta sin el" "tiene un hermano menor?" "si tiene 2 años menos que yo" "tiene la edad de vegeta" "técnicamente no, tu hermano seria un kiglot mas grande que el" dijo Bulma "y como son, me refiero a su familia" "bueno mi madre se parece mucho a mi solo que su cabello es rubio" "que es rubio?" "significa que su cabello es del color del sol" dijo ella, thamara estaba impresionada "su okasan tiene cabellos de sol" "algo parecido… mi padre lo tiene de un color lavanda, ves como mi color parece otro en la noche cuando hay poca luz, o cuando el sol lo refleja mucho" "si parece un color extraño como el de la flor de lid" dijo ella "pues ese es el color del cabello de mi padre" "OHHH.." dijo impresionada

"y todos tiene el color así?" "no en mi planeta existen varios tipos de color de cabello, inclusive ahí mi color de cabello y el de mi padre son raros" "en serio?" "si, solo los miembros de mi familia los heredan, las mujeres mi color y los hombres el de mi padre, pero solo los primogénitos" "que es eso?" "significa los primeros en nacer, si yo hubiese sido hombre el color de mi cabello hubiera sido como el de mi padre" "pero como es chica es de este color" dijo acertadamente "si, este tono se llama aqua" "aqua… que lindo" dijo ella acariciando su cabello "pero lo raro es que a mi me gusta el color negro" dijo ella sonriente "siiii?" "así es, mi hermano tiene color negro como su papa, mi tío" "como puede ser su hermano si su papa es su tío?" dijo perpleja "pues es que somos hermanos de crianza, crecimos juntos y por eso lo miro como a un hermano, cuando éramos jóvenes solía decirme mama, pero al crecer me dijo hermana mayor" "no tenia mama?" "no ella murió cuado el era un bebe y mi tío lo crío solo" dijo ella sacándose su medallón.

"que es eso?" "este es un obsequio que me dio mi hermano pero creo que lo rompí al extraviarme de mi compañero" thamara se callo hacia atrás y la vio asustada "usted tiene compañero?" Bulma no entendía "claro, te dije que no había venido sola, mis compañeros están en la base" "COMPAÑEROS?" dijo ella no creyendo lo que oía "thamara que pasa?" "como es que usted puede tener mas de un compañero?" "que tiene de malo, tu tienes mas de un amigo o no?" "pues si pero eso es muy distinto a tener compañeros?" dijo ella enojada… Bulma se quedo perpleja… entonces la vio sospechosamente "thamara… dime… que significa la palabra compañeros en tu idioma?" dijo ella mirándola fijamente, thamara la vio y se sonrojo "pues ya sabe compañeros..." "como en pareja?" Dijo apuntando a una pareja de Sayan en las cercanías "si, compañeros de por vida" "NOOOOO" grito Bulma totalmente alarmada "ESE NO ES EL SIGNIFICADO QUE LE DAMOS A COMPAÑEROS EN MI PLANETA" dijo ella tratando de calmar su enojo….

_Vegeta estaba muy atento a las 2, que demonios estaban conversando y por que veían a la pareja Sayan… acaso le estará preguntando si tenia pareja o si quería al alguno de los de aquí como una… vegeta gruño al recordar a brolly y a turles cargando a su onna gritona… si ella era suya… le gustase o no a el y a ella…_

"thamara la palabra compañero la usamos como ustedes usan la palabra camarada" "AHHHH" dijo ella "nosotros le decimos de otras maneras distintas" "cuantas hay?" dijo curiosa, Bulma trato de expresarlo de una manera que ella pudiera entender "cuando nos cortejan lo llamamos pretendiente, cuando aceptamos a algún chico en especial para ser cortejadas y pasar nuestro tiempo con el se le llama novio, cuando lo aceptamos como futura pareja le llamamos prometido y cuando lo aceptamos como pareja de por vida lo llamamos esposo" "tantas fases para tomar una pareja?" "claro, si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida con alguien esperamos que sea alguien con el que podamos congeniar" no quiso decirle lo del divorcio y ese rollo pues no quería alterarla… no tenia el caso… "y usted tiene algo de eso?" "yo…pues solía tener un novio pero el era muy fresco con otras chicas por eso lo bote" "Que?" dijo no entendiendo "que el era muy infiel, y por eso lo rechace" dijo tratando de ser mas directa.

"AAHH pues entonces ese sujeto era un tonto, quien querría rechazarla a usted?" "muchos linda, soy demasiado agresiva, inquieta y autoritaria para el gusto de los hombres de mi planeta, ellos prefieren chicas dóciles, y los que creían poder conmigo me querían volver una chica dócil" "y que hizo?" "yo… nada… no fue necesario mi hermano siempre estuvo a mi lado y el era como mi guardia, el se desasía de esa basura por mi, y cuando no estaba el digamos que mi hermano era gentil comparado con lo que yo les hacia" y ambas se pusieron a reír… así llego la hora de cenar y Bulma no fue tampoco en esta ocasión… pero envío unos bocadillos… Bulma se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde la entrada de su nave, cuando sintió la mirada de cierto chico, ella no tenia que mirar en la dirección, esa sensación solo la provocaba el, así que ella se levanto y se metió a su nave… no sin antes mirar en esa dirección sacando la lengua y haciéndole un insulto con la mano… uno que thamara le enseño.. El la miro enojado pero ella simplemente se metió y cerró sus puertas de un golpe…

Al día siguiente Bulma se levanto my temprano y siguió trabajando en la especie de huevo y el raro cañón que tenia muy lejos de su nave…. Mas tarde mientras thamara se encontraba almorzando, se dedico a comer rápidamente "thama-chan dime que estaban hablando tu y Bulma donno por la tarde, parecía estar bastante exaltada, ella ojeo a su padre y ojeo también a vegeta, el cual ella podía nota que estaba parando la oreja para oír "pues hablamos de la familia, ella me dijo que tu le recuerdas a su padre por lo gentil que eres conmigo, y le pregunte como era su familia" dijo ella entristeciéndose un poco "algo malo?" dijo el rey "solo que la extraña, hablamos mucho, y sobre todo sobre el cabello, sabias que de donde viene hay mucha gente tiene distintos colores de cabello, su otousan tiene cabello color de la flor de lid y su okasan de rallos de sol, y su hermano lo tiene negro como nosotros y su tío también" dijo ella toda emocionada "OH eso si que es curioso" dijo el rey "también me dijo que le gusta el color negro, por que siempre se le ha hecho muy intenso" dijo ojeando a su hermano ahogarse "ahora que lo recuerdo platicamos un poco sobre los hermanos" dijo ella mirando un poco a vegeta… _**(Esto decidí ponerlo aquí para no tenerlo que poner antes y después ahora)**_

"dice que a ella le gustan los hombres que se parezcan a su hermano, cabello negro, que les guste estar en forma, con buen apetito, con actitud y que tengan fuerza de voluntad" dijo ella, vegeta se ahoga con su comida y se retiro… el rey lo vio sospechosamente… en otro lado del su hogar el príncipe se quedo mirando al techo… era como si lo hubiese descrito a el… lo que no entendía era por que se sentía tan feliz… entonces la imagen de los 2 chicos cargándola volvió para atormentarlo… el estaba furioso… volvió al comedor para encontrarse a su padre aun conversando con su hermana… "entonces le pregunte si tenia compañero" vegeta y el rey se ahogaron "thamara eso no es propio de preguntarse……….y que dijo?" dijo el rey disimuladamente, vegeta lo vio con cara de –que chismoso eres- "pues ella dijo que ellos tienen varias etapas en el cortejo antes de ser compañeros…. FLASH BACK _"cuando nos cortejan lo llamamos pretendiente, cuando aceptamos a algún chico en especial para ser cortejadas y pasar nuestro tiempo con el se le llama novio, cuando lo aceptamos como futura pareja le llamamos prometido y cuando lo aceptamos como pareja de por vida lo llamamos esposo" _END FLASH…"

ellos se quedaron atónitos, "ella a tenido varios pretendientes pero solo un novio que estaba a punto de alcanzar el status de prometido, pero este le fue infiel por lo cual ella lo rechazo" ella dijo sonriente "que hay de gracisioso en eso thamara?" dijo vegeta "pues que Bulma tenshi me dijo que ese maldito la quería volver a reconquistar y ella le dio una paliza" vegeta se río cruelmente "esa cosa darle una lección a alguien no me hagas reír" "pues esa cosa venció a un trodonto tu dirás si no es capas de darle una lección a alguien" dijo ella terminado de comer…. "me voy otousan Bulma san me espero apara ayudarla con su aparato y por fin me dirá que es" y salio sonriente…

Vegeta se fue a entrenar y cuando volvió a casa encontró a thamara llorando a plena lagrima en los brazos de su padre "que paso?" dijo vegeta alarmado "BULMA TENSHI SE QUIERE IR" dijo gritando… vegeta se quedo perplejo… "que?" "es lo que esta inventando… esta haciendo algo para llamar a sus camaradas para que vengan por ella" dijo llorosa… vegeta se retiro y se fue a su habitación "maldición" dijo mirando por la ventana a la nave de la mujer que seguía afanosamente trabajando… entonces el vio como turles corría hacia ella, el la tomo de la mano y la hizo mirarlo… vegeta salio como fiera hacia el lugar… por lo cual no noto que ellos se dirigían por otro lado hacia la casa principal… vegeta no los vio al salirse por la puerta de atrás mientras que ellos entraban por la de adelante…

Bulma entro a la casa sola pues turles no podía entrar sin permiso de un elite… así que ella se aventuro sola hasta la sala del trono, donde en la puerta se topo por un sujeto llamado Donguri, "por favor podría decirle a thamara que estoy aquí?" "VETE PESTE ALIENIGENA" le dijo empujándola, thamara al escuchar la voz de Bulma se apresuro al lugar con su padre detrás "mira si no le quieres hablar te pido que me dejes pasar o me veré forzada a hacer algo drástico" "TU QUE ME HARAS BICHO RARO" thamara estaba furiosa con el sujeto por llamar a su ángel así "mira vine a ver a mi thamy-Chan y si no te quitas te quitare" "HAHA QUISIERA VERTE INTENTA……/neural snap- dijo Bulma/ARAAAARRRR" y callo al piso… Bulma se soplo unas chispas de electricidad de su mano "te lo advertí, vine a ver a mi linda thamy y nadie me lo va a negar" "Bulma SAMAAAA" corrió thamara hacia ella….pisando al tal Donguri…. "thamy me preocupe, por que te fuiste así como así?" turles me dijo que te vio venir llorando hacia acá que paso?" ella la vio y se hecho a llorar abrasándola "NO SE VALLA Bulma TENSHI POR FAVOR" dijo llorando un mar de lagrimas…

"y quien te dijo que me voy?" dijo ella mirándola extrañada "usted dijo que esa cosa era para contactar a sus camaradas" "si, para que sepan que estoy bien y que no se preocupen por mi… ya me imagino a mi familia toda histérica preguntándose como estoy" dijo ella toda con cara estresada "entonces no es para que la rescaten de aquí?" "rescatarme? Pero si me gusta estar aquí, solo es para que ellos sepan que estoy bien… y que si pueden que me traigan suministros… mi shampoo de frutas se esta acabando" dijo tocándose el cabello, entonces thamara se sonrojo "entonces no se va?" "claro que no… acaso ustedes quieren que ya me valla?" pregunto mirando al rey, thamara le tradujo todo y el dijo claramente que no… entonces ellos fueron interrumpidos por un BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMNNNNN

Ellos corrieron y vieron a la nave de Bulma… destrozada…. Bulma corrió al lugar seguida por thamara y vieron a vegeta todo lleno de aceite y con cables en el cabello…. "IDIOTA VOLASTE MI EL BUNQUER" vegeta se tapo los oídos "thamara que dijo la cosa esa?" "QUE ERES UN IDIOTA, Y QUE VOLASTE SU REFUGIO" "eso me dijo ella o lo dices tu?" "LAS 2" dijo una niña enfadada "Y DONDE VOY A DORMIR AHORA?" "que dijo?" "que... que demonios piensas hacer al respecto?, ya no tiene donde dormir" "y yo porque?" "por que tu la volaste" "que le interesa tanto si se va a ir" "ella no se va a ir, era para que supieran sus camaradas que esta bien y le enviaran suministros para seguir investigando" dijo thamara enojada….. Vegeta cambio su rostro de frialdad y enojo por perplejidad absoluta…. "OH" dijo simplemente viendo como seguía explotando la nave en pedazos… "mi nave…. Mis computadoras…. Mis archivos… mi cama" dijo Bulma cayendo de rodillas "Bulma tenshi?" dijo thamara mientras veía a Bulma desmayarse… vegeta se alarmo y cargándola se la llevo a la casa principal…. Allí Bulma permaneció en una habitación sin uso que ellos tenían…

Mientras vegeta estaba siendo seriamente reprendido por su padre, "príncipe vegeta de los sayajin, que demonios se te metió en la cabeza al hacer semejante barbaridad?" "fue un accidente, fui a asegurarme de que ella no volara la aldea con esa cosa que construya" "pero tu terminaste haciendo bolar el hogar de la señorita Bulma" "fue un accidente, sin querer golpee un aparato y este exploto lo que hizo explotar otro y otro y otro y" "todo el lugar" dijo el rey "exacto" "no hay remedio, la señorita Bulma se quedara el la habitación vacía, la adaptaremos para ella" "esa cosa se quedara aquí?" "cállate mocoso malcriado, ya basta de tus tonterías, ella no ha sido nada mas que una bendición para tu hermana y ha sido una huésped ejemplar y tu la has tratado unto con los demás como un monstruo… ya basta de estupideces el siguiente que se atreva a tratarla de forma inapropiada será castigado por mi" dijo el mirándolo seriamente a vegeta y a los demás guerreros de la sala "ENTENDIDO" "SI SU MAJESTAD" dijeron y se retiraron….

Bulma por su parte se estaba despertando "que paso?" "vegeta exploto su nave, usted se enojo de sobre manera y se desmayo" "OK…. Volveré a dormir si no te importa…." "claro que no" dijo ella mirándola sonrojad "duermes la siesta conmigo?" "puedo?" "ponte cómoda" y así ambas durmieron en esa especie de futon donde estaban (futon es la colchoneta japonesa en la que duermen usualmente la gente en Japón) vegeta paso por la habitación y al mirar hacia adentro miro a las 2 dormidas abrasadas, el nunca había visto a su hermana dormir de una manera tan apacible, mientras que las memorias de su madre flotaban en su cabeza… entonces noto a Bulma… y los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a la vida… el vivir con ella seria muy difícil… todos bajo el mismo techo…

Entonces recordó lo que paso en realidad en la nave… el fue a hablar con la onna para ordenarle que dejara eso de inmediato…. Pero al arrimarse se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba, aprovecho y curioseo las maquinas de Bulma y miro en la pantalla de un monitor imágenes apareciendo… era el protector de pantalla…. Eran las fotos que thamara había tomado… algunas de el entrenando, otras de thamara y Bulma, otras de turles con ellas 3 y su vena se hincho al ver las imágenes de Bulma siendo abrasada por todos los que estaban con ella ese día incluyendo su padre y totalmente exploto al ver a Bulma siendo cargada por turles y brolly ambos mirándola con ojos apasionados…. Y el no se contuvo y estrello su puño contra la maquina haciéndola explotar… por lo cual genero las explosiones en cadena y como estaban las maquinas conectadas al generados de la nave y a la del cañón… todo exploto… "okasan te pido que me envíes un respiro" dijo vegeta dejándose caer sobre su propia cama en su habitación….

_En otra parte del planeta una nave se encontraba descendiendo… con un muy impaciente pasajero, el cual sostenía en su mano un muy familiar pendiente….Bulma… susurro mientras lo ponía contra su pecho…_

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**Elenahedgehog:**_ si ya se que ya ha pasado mas de un mes pero hay una explicación…. La cual se pondrá en el segundo o tercer chapter después de este…. Se que quieren saber que paso con la familia de Bulma en la tierra y con nuestro lindo Goku…. PUES ESPEREN UN POCO HOMBRE QUE IMPACIENTES….HAHAHAHAHAAHA_

Next chapter: bajo el mismo techo…

7


	10. Bajo el mismo techo

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Bulma se mudo con la familia real, después de la perdida de su bunker, pues el tonto del cabeza de flama la había explotado… su habitación estaba al otro lado de las habitaciones reales…. Por lo cual Bulma tenia el alivio de no tener que toparse desde muy temprano con el…lo malo es que ahora ya no tenia su santuario al cual huir cuando vegeta la hacia enojar… también tenia que tolerar mas aun a los fastidiosos de los guerreros elites que aun no la toleraban…Bulma se encontraba en su habitación mirando al techo, ella estaba intentando dormir… gracias a dios que desde que su primer refugio exploto ella siempre mantenía todo guardado en cajas de seguridad del material mas resistente… había salvado sus herramientas, celdas de energía, y por su puesto su Kit. De supervivencia nunca dejaba el cinturón de su cintura, ella agradece haber salvado las reservas de agua y su despensa de alimentos…

Lamentablemente 2 de sus 3 arbolitos resultaron quemados y el tercero no era lo suficientemente grande como para brindar mucha agua… así que se despidió de su ducha diaria, pero no de una rápida enjuagada… La parte positiva es que según el padre de vegeta su migración estaba próxima, se mudarían a un lugar donde había árboles que solo brindaban frutos 2 veces al año, eran 3 oasis a recorrer para la recolección antes de ir a pasar a su refugio de invierno por así decirlo, que se encontraba bajo tierra, por lo cual la recolección de alimentos era primordial… Bulma podría crear nueva maquinaria productora de agua para adaptarla a los árboles, pero para esto aun faltaba tiempo… así que ella tenía aun bastante tiempo para terminar de construir los prototipos de los productores de agua…

Bulma no podía dormir, era muy calido, ellos dormían en el piso sobre pieles, y dios eran muy calidas, ella se estaba quemando, y el piso era muy duro…. Así que su ingenio surgió, usando partes de su nave creo unos pilares de los cuales colgó una especie de hamaca de piel cubierta por una lona de mosquitero de tela transparente la cual la protegería de los mosquitos y no tendría que cubrirse pues esta a su vez la protegería del frío…

Bulma todos los días era despertada por thamara quien la arrastraba a desayunar con ellos, Bulma acepto solo si ella ayudaba a cocinar, no era justo que ellos compartieran su comida con ella y ella estuviera de inútil, mayormente eran thamara y el rey quienes se comían todo lo que ella cocinaba, el rey adquirió un rápido gusto por su cocina, y por su compañía, se la pasaban horas platicando, el narrándole sobre la grandeza de su antiguo hogar y ella sobre como era el planeta tierra… thamara servia de interprete, aunque Bulma ya estaba aprendiendo a hablar Sayan, prefería hacerse la ignorante para que la gente hablara libremente de ella sin ninguna preocupación…

Hecho por lo cual descubrió que todos los varones jóvenes de la aldea babeaban por ella… lo cual escucho de unos elites chismosos que la veían sentada en una ventana disfrutando de la suave brisa… y que extrañamente cada vez que alguno se le acercaba vegeta les daba una paliza en el entrenamiento… claro que los únicos varones que se acercaban a Bulma como para hablarle, eran el rey, Bardock, Brolly, y su nueva diversión Turles, Bulma había empezado a entablar una buena relación con el joven, Los chicos que se mantenían algo ariscos con ella eran, Raditz el hijo de Bardock, Nappa, Zarbon el padre de Brolly, y el resto de los Sayan sobre todo las mujeres… excepto los niños, ellos parecían estar interesados en ella, pero eran muy tímidos, y vegeta por su parte, estaba entre el primer grupo y el otro, solo actuaba cortes cuando nadie estaba cerca… solo ellos 2, pero si venia alguien empezaban los pleitos….

Al parecer desde que se volvieron amigos el status de Turles subió grandemente… y sobre todo cuando llego la medición de habilidades… dios turles salio entre los 4 mejores en tercer lugar para ser exacto justo después de brolly y mayor que raditz, eso fue un golpe duro para raditz… y para vegeta al ver como Bulma lo alababa en sayano diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de el… vegeta enfurecía cada vez que los veía juntos… En especial cuando thamara y Bulma regresaban de caminar con turles, el era un muy buen rastreador por lo cual era el mas indicado para guiarlas en sus excursiones… regresaban sonrientes Bulma tomada del brazo de el y thamara sentada de caballito sobre los hombros de turles… todo el que los veía comentaba lo natural que eran juntos, casi como si fuesen familia… una pareja y su cría… ese fue el colmo…

Bulma notaba frecuentemente como vegeta se comportaba peor con ella cada vez que la veía cerca de algún varón… cobre todo con turles y ahora con brolly… una tarde mientras pasaba junto a unos Sayan escucho como dijeron que el príncipe estaba furioso con ella por siempre prestar mas atenciones hacia otros jóvenes y no a el…. Se sintió algo mal al respecto, así que ideo algo para mostrarle como ganar aun mas su afecto… estaba conversando muy entretenidamente con turles, brolly y otros chicos Sayan… cuando se percato que vegeta los veía, así que aumento sus coqueteos hacia los chicos… algunos tocaban su cabello, y otros la tomaban de la mano… lo que decían eran cosas como que suave es su piel, y que cabello tan sedoso, y en realidad es el suyo y que color tan genial… Bulma se sentía un juguete pero los dejo seguir inspeccionándola, solo era tocarle el cabello y las manos solo eso…y nada mas…

Luego turles y brolly argumentaron que era hora de que dejaran descansar a Bulma, por lo cual los chicos se marcharon, ellos 2 se quedaron a solas con ella y empezaron a ayudarla a practicar sayajin y ella español… pasaron algunas horas y Bulma noto que vegeta por un periodo se había quedado observándolos pero después de un tiempo se marcho… mas tarde Bulma inicio la segunda parte de su plan… durante el resto del día se estuvo topando a propósito con vegeta y el como era de suponerse la trato mal por lo cual ella en la ultima ocasión le arrojo con su zapato antes de salir de la habitación… el se quedo pasmado de la impresión con el zapato de la mujer en la mano…,

Bulma se había escapado su habitación y fue cuado thamara al ver que venia vegeta entro corriendo… el tercer paso estaba por comenzar… Bulma estaba en medio de un berrinche y thamara solo estaba sentada en la hamaca de Bulma paseándose "Bulma san, por que esta enojada esta vez?" "por tu hermano por que mas" (para esto estaban hablando en sayano, muy atentas a que vegeta estaba atrás de la cortina… la puertas eran cortinas como las casas primitivas, con una puerta de madera que se colocaba de noche) "que le hizo esta vez?" "ser un grosero, no entiendo por que es así conmigo" "tal vez si lo tratara mejor el lo haría" "JAMAS, si por lo menos me tratara de manera Cortez claro que lo trataría de otra manera… pero es un bruto y lo tratare como tal" dijo ella furiosa… en su berrinche se le salio el medallón desde dentro de su TOP, ella lo tomo gentilmente en su mano y luego se dirigió a la ventana…. Vegeta la vio algo curioso….

"que pasa Bulma sama?" "nada thamy… solo pensaba" "en el?" "si… me pregunto si pensara en mi..." dijo estrechando el medallón contra su pecho…. "claro que lo hace…. Quien no lo haría" dijo ella y ambas se quedaron sentadas en la ventana mirando al exterior…. Vegeta solo dejo el zapato en la puerta de Bulma y se retiro… no pensó que seria el momento oportuno para molestarla… por lo menos hasta un rato después….

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en otro lugar de Marte o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Una nave aterrizaba y salía de esta un joven vistiendo un traje parecido al de los motociclistas de motocross, azul con la armadura gris… "he llegado al punto de las ultimas coordenadas donde se encontraron los rastros de Bulma" dijo el joven que portaba un casco (similar al de fuerza G) que observaba la zona… "SON-SAN tu modo de operación será analizar la zona y buscar indicios de su rastro" como respuesta de la transmisión se empezó a escuchar un gruñido de gato furioso y una voz igualmente molesta se dejo escuchar "no me digas como hacer mi trabajo… les dije que la cuidaran, les confíe mi mas grande tesoro el cual cuide desde pequeño y ustedes lo pierden" díjole joven furioso._

"_lo sentimos pero es imposible negarle algo a esa chica" el tomo un resuello "lo se… disculpa" "no hay problema lo comprendemos" "esta bien dejare la nave insignia en este lugar y avanzare en el deslizador" "no seria mejor usar el zaeta?" "no… borraría el rastro, me contactare en cuanto encuentre algo" "seguro que no quieres que los chicos de la nave te acompañen" "no… ellos deben seguir con el proyecto del korrodium, no te preocupes donde ella este la encontrare" y así el joven se marcha en una especie de tabla de surf flotante como la de cierta chica…. "donde estés mi corazón te encontrare"…. Y dicho esto se marcho en dirección a lo desconocido…_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en la aldea Sayan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Era de noche y la luz de una de las lunas de Marte iluminaba la aldea… desde lo alto de una de las rocas que delimitaban la aldea, una extraña criatura se veía asomarse desde lo alto de la torre y la aldea fue inundada por el sonido de un canto… (Como el de las operas solo eran tarareos sin decir palabras exactamente) los guerreros que estaban en sus patrullares fueron hipnotizados por el sonido e incluso algunos durmientes despertaron al oír el canto, y claramente vieron como la criatura saltaba y unas especies de alas se veían aparecer… corrieron al punto y miraron detrás de la roca pero nada se veía…

La mañana siguiente la aldea hervía en rumores sobre el ave que apareció en el pico de observación y lo bella que era su melodía… Bulma se despertó bastante tarde esa noche por lo cual desayuno sola y a la hora del almuerzo se reunió con la familia "Bulma tenshi donde estaba?" "AHHh… no dormí mucho anoche, no estoy tan acostumbrada al calor de este lugar y salí a dar un paseo… por lo cual dormí tarde" (para esto empezaron a hablar en Sayan) "y vio al ave?" dijo Tamara expectante "que ave?" "los de la patrulla nocturna vieron un ave extraña aparecer en uno de los picos de observación y cuando se acercaron esta se fue" "que raro yo no vi. Nada, y estuve despierta hasta muy noche e incluso estuve en uno de los puntos de vigilancia y no vi ningún ave" dijo ella comiendo "en serio?" "tal vez paso después de que yo regrese… que lastima" "Bulma san hay que quedarnos despiertas para ver si vuelve" "eso seria divertido" "tonterías" murmuro vegeta "y a ti quien te invito?" dijo Bulma enojada "ni aunque así fuero iría" "pues no vayas" "no lo Hare" "SI LO HARAS" dijo el rey "pero OTOUSAN" "ella es tu responsabilidad así que iras y cuidaras de ella y de tu hermana" dijo el rey "thamy y si invitamos a los chicos?" "si invitemos a turles y brolly" dijo thamara y vegeta se enojo "no lo harán no pienso lidiar con todo el grupo de descerebraos, olvídenlo" dijo el retirándose… "que gruñón" dijo Bulma…

Al llegar la noche ellos esperaron cerca del lugar donde apareció el ave "AAAH no es justo incluso estuve aquí anoche" dijo Bulma molesta "no se preocupe tal vez la veamos hoy" dijo thamara y hay se quedaron Bulma, vegeta y thamara sentados bajo la roca esperando a la dichosa ave… finalmente a thamara le gano el sueño y se durmió recargada en su hermano, vegeta la vio y solo dio un resoplido de molestia leve, Bulma le sonrío y el solo gruño levemente "si te molesta pásamela" dijo ella y así vegeta la coloco en os brazos de Bulma, ella instintivamente se le acurruco y susurro algo parecido a un *-*okasan*-* vegeta pelo los ojos y miro a las 2, thamara descansaba tranquilamente en el regazo de Bulma y ella solo empezó a tararear un poco de la canción de duérmete mi niño… vegeta al oír la voz suave de Bulma se quedo dormido, sin darse cuenta que lo hacia recargando su costado contra Bulma… a la mañana siguiente el tuvo la suerte de despertar primero y de ver a esas 2 chicas durmiendo apaciblemente… Bulma al sentir el movimiento de vegeta se despertó acomodando a la niña que estaba en sus brazos…

Vegeta la recogió y ambos volvieron a la casa principal… mas tarde Bulma y thamara estaban conversando con turles mientras lo ayudaban a secar hierbas medicinales en unas especies de tapetes de palma tejidos… "así que no vieron nada?" dijo el "si, fue una perdida de buen sueño… me arrugare y me pondré fea si no duermo" "eso no seria posible pues usted es demasiado bonita" dijo turles cubriéndose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, thamara se empiezo a reír y en sayano empezó a decir "turles piensa que Bulma san es bonita" eso lo escucho vegeta que en el momento estaba entrenando con un chico Sayan y perdió el ritmo y recibió un golpe en la quijada "príncipe vegeta esta bien?" dijo el chico pero vegeta miro furioso a turles que estaba tratando de atrapar a una muy divertido niña Sayan todo bajo una muy apenada Bulma, "thamara ya basta no es gracioso burlarse, además crees tu que no soy bonita?" "claro que lo es Bulma sama" "te gustaría que el pensara que soy fea como lo piensan los demás chicos y tu hermano" eso lo oyeron los otros chicos "no" dijo thamara "entonces no es algo de que burlarse, creo que turles Kun merece un besito" "un queeeeeee" se quedo pasmado cuando Bulma poso sus labios en su mejilla…

Todos los que vieron eso se quedaron pasmados… y vegeta se quedo en total shock… y el pobre de turles callo al piso desmayado "THAMARA CREO QUE LO MATE" dijo Bulma asustada "no Bulma tenshi, el se desmayo" "OH" dijo ella mas calmada "Bulma san que hacemos ahora" "lo arrastramos a su casa?" dijo Bulma "esta bien" dijo thamara y lo jalaron hacia su hogar, "Bulma sama eres fuerte" "es que estoy acostumbrada a arrastrar a mi hermano por mi casa cuando el perezoso no se despierta" dijo ella… ya a la hora de la cena vegeta miro con enojo a Bulma toda la noche… "mira a tu comida en lugar de ami" dijo Bulma no mirándolo mientras seguía comiendo su cena "por que posaste tus labios sobre el?" dijo vegeta haciendo a los que comían su cena con ellos además de el rey escupir lo que tenían en la boca… "QUEEE?" "a eso se le llama besito, se le da a miembros de la familia, y amigos" dijo Bulma poniendo su plato en la mesa….(eran platos de madera y barro y comían con palillos como los japoneses) "me disculpan, estoy cansada y no quiero un nuevo dolor de cabeza antes de dormir" dijo ella dándole su acostumbrado beso a thamara y otro al rey… vegeta se quedo boca abierta "y si, a thamara y al rey también les e dado besitos e incluso a brolly" dijo ella mirando como la vena de la frente se le hinchaba….

Mas tarde esa noche la misteriosa ave apareció de nuevo y esta vez vegeta y el rey que estaban discutiendo sobre su comportamiento grosero a con Bulma la escucharon… a vegeta se le hizo familiar y unos momentos después el canto desaprecio… vegeta dianvulada por la casa y de reacción se asomo a la habitación de Bulma, ella se encontraba dormida y su hamaca cubierta por el mosquitero el cual no le permitía mirarla bien… tuvo la necesidad de entrar y verla pero un familiar sonido de lamento y desesperación lo hizo volver a su cuarto… thamara quien se había levantado por ese sonido salio de su habitación rumbo a la de Bulma "onisan… ella se despertó?" "no sigue dormida, al parecer ella acaba de volver de esas dichosas caminatas" "me había preocupado" dijo ella queriendo ir a donde provenía el ruido "no lo hagas… mejor solo regresa a dormir, terminara pronto" dijo el con algo de tristeza en el rostro "lo se… pero me duele" "lo se, pero no se puede hacer nada" dijo el guiando a su hermana lejos de la fuente del ruido… ella decidió pasar la noche con Bulma de nuevo, lo cual le dio oportunidad a vegeta de mirar el rostro angelical de Bulma una vez más, y así vegeta regreso a su habitación…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_En un lugar lejano una nave se detenía en las faldas de acantilados, una criatura humanoide bajo de esta nave en forma de motocicleta y empezó a analizar la zona con una especie de luz azul y una roja que analizaban cada espacio en forma de scanner… fue cuando salieron de la moto unas especies de minidiscos que volaron alrededor del área y uno se detuvo en un lugar especifico y los otros lo siguieron… la criatura escucho un sonido de bip…bip…bip… y se dirigió al lugar… _

_en la zona se podían apreciar pedazos de metal y una especie de cableado con una consola… lo cables llevaban a la cima del acantilado y la criatura con agilidad que envidiaría un gato subió rápidamente las rocas hasta la sima donde vio una antena con una sonda… la criaturas toco en la muñeca una especie de brazalete metálico… _

_de pronto el recubrimiento oscuro que lo cubría desapareció revelando que era un muy familiar chico en armadura de motociclista, el cual se quito el casco y miro al cielo iluminado por la luna y empezó a reír "cerca, estoy tan cerca…espera por mi, mi ángel pronto estarás conmigo una vez mas" y diciendo esto activo la especie de recubrimiento oscuro que lo cubría y de un salto volvió a las profundidades del barranco y a lo lejos se podía ver la motocicleta partir con el en su interior… perdiéndose entre las dunas de arena…_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en la aldea Sayan o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

los días habían pasado y el clima había cambiado… de los días de calor a las noches infernales, ahora habían sido días de sol infernal y noches de frío incontenible, dios hacia tanto frío que Bulma agradeció por las pieles de la antigua cama de la habitación, Bulma agradecía también el compartir su cama con thamara pues ella era un cobertor perfecto, lamentablemente en épocas de clima como este llevaba a thamara a dormir con el… thamara también gustaba de dormir con su padre por lo cual Bulma le dio camino libre, eso le recordaba cuando ella solía ir a dormir en la cama de sus padres en navidad o cuando había tormenta… ellas eran amigas pero ella no podía remplazar a la seguridad de un padre… Así que empezó a dormir sola, claro que thamara lo compensaba pasando el día entero con ella…

Bulma estaba tratando de dormir cuando un ruido la despertó… habían pasado algunos días y desde que Bulma se mudo había noches en que lo había escuchado… se lo contó a thamara y ella le dijo que era el viento que pasaba desde las ventanas a los pasillos… era comprensible y bastante lógico, pero lo que no le gusto a Bulma fue que thamara no la mirara a los ojos… y el censor de Bulma para las mentiras se activo, pero no la obligaría, a ella no le gusta obligar a nadie a nada… solo si le resultaba una travesura inofensiva y divertida… (Ya conocen a Bulma)

Esa noche no fue diferente… debido al frío no había a dado ninguna de sus caminatas para ayudarla a dormir así que se la llevaba en su hamaca retorciéndose por varias horas… hasta que el demonio de la curiosidad y del miedo fueron demasiados (nuestra Bulma es una pequeña curiosa) así que Bulma se lanzo a la investigación… sabia que era descortés pero algo de ese sonido no solamente despertó su curiosidad, si no un sentimiento que desde hacia mucho tiempo no sentía y este no era el miedo.. Era algo más fuerte que el miedo o la curiosidad… y ese sentimiento solo se lo provocaba cierta clase de individuos… Bulma recorrió lentamente los pasillos de la casa principal, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido…

Camino por mas de una hora hasta que se harto "que demonios mejor vuelvo a la cama" dijo en susurro, fue cuando volvió a escuchar ese sonido… el cual le hizo el corazón saltar y salir frenética por el pasillo… pero en dirección al ruido… "ese sonido… no lo puedo equivocar" dijo corriendo, fue entonces que encontró al fondo del pasillo una enorme cortina la cual cubría el fondo del pasillo, ella inspecciono la zona, no había puerta, pero el ingenio Brief no era fácilmente burlado, ella movió la cortina y detrás de ella encontró una puerta, ella ojeo por una rendija y no vio a nadie, entonces volvió a escuchar ese sonido y sin pensarlo mas ese sentimiento que le nació surgió haciéndola abrirla y entrar…

Ella miro y justo en el centro de la habitación había una especie de cuna ovalada, hecha de lo que parecía ser cerámica, se asomo hacia su interior y se encontró con la fuente de tan gran secándolo… dentro de la especie de cuna una pequeña criaturita que estaba en medio de su berrinche fijo su mirada hacia la fuente de un suave y tierno sonido "hola pequeñín, que te sucede?" dijo la voz.. Claro que el no entendió nada… Bulma miro a la criaturita, era un niño pequeño, que era la viva imagen de vegeta… pero a Bulma no le dio eso mucha importancia, le había brotado su incontrolable sentido maternal, que solo su Goku le provocaba, el cual después le surgió con thamara y finalmente al recordar aquellos días de cuando Goku era un bebe… el pequeño miro a Bulma y esta extendió sus manos para tomarlo al son de un suave murmullo, "ven acá mi pequeño, ven debes estar cansado, ven te ayudare a dormir" dijo al recostarlo entre sus brazos y lo empezó a mecer al compás de una canción de cuna…

_Cuando la luna aparezca en el cielo_

_Esta será la luz que ilumine tu sueño_

_Mira a las estrellas brillar_

_Al suavemente cantar su arrullo_

_Duerme ángel de cansado mirar_

_Escucha mi voz llevarte al descanso_

_Sueña y descansa aquí en mis brazos_

_Yo tu sueño velare y de la oscuridad te cuidare_

_En mi corazón las notas escritas están_

_Del canto de mi amor que a ti he de entonar_

_Duerme y descansa que mañana jugaras_

_Ven y sueña, que el mañana aguardara_

_Sueña mil sueños como estrellas en el cielo_

_No temas dulce amor_

_Que en mi corazón velare tu descanso_

_Siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejare siempre a tu lado yo estaré_

_Así que descansa mi dulce bien, que a tu lado yo estaré…_

El niño lentamente se acurruco en los brazos de Bulma y callo profundamente dormido, cuando Bulma se aseguro de que estuviera profunda y tranquilamente dormido, lo dejo nuevamente en su cuna y dejo la habitación… esa mañana Bulma decidió darse una enjuagada rápida y ocultar las ropas que uso esa noche… debía haber una razón por la que ellos no deseaban decirle de ese niño así que decidió respetar su voluntad… pero su instinto maternal era demasiado grande y si lo volvía a oír llorar no lo podría evitar y saldría en su búsqueda… Noche tras noche a partir de ese momento Bulma salía en las noches cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar, solo habían sido 3 días desde la primera vez y Bulma pensó que nadie lo notaria, como se equivoco…

Vegeta estaba en su cama estaba despertando de un relajado sueño, sin ninguna interrupción ni molestia un muy buen descanso…. El rey vegeta se encontraba despertando de su sueño con thamara a su lado ambos despertaban perezosamente y de pronto a los tres les llego como una bala… "DESDE CUANDO HABIA SUEÑO TRANQUILO?" se asustaron y corrieron a la habitación secreta y encontraron al niño dormido tranquilamente en la cuna… el rey lo toco y sintió su pulso, era normal, el niño solo estaba dormido, lo cual era alarmante… entonces vieron una especie de pluma en la mano del niño y vegeta la inspecciono… el aroma era familiar y el rey se pregunto si la extraña ave se había metido al cuarto del pequeño… el asunto paso, y Bulma se levanto para acompañarlos a desayunar… a mas bien a la comida, paso gran parte de la mañana dormida.

"Bulma tenshi volvió a tener mal sueño?" "me quede dormida hasta tarde en un proyecto por lo que me desperté hasta ahora" dijo ella no del todo mintiendo, vegeta la miro fijamente "y tu que me vez mirón" le dijo ella con un hump… Bulma paso el día trabajando, estaba cerca de terminar su cañón que por suerte no quedo del todo destruido, ella estaba determinada en contactar a sus compañeros o camaradas como le decían a los amigos… y así llego de nuevo la noche, esta vez vegeta y el rey decidieron dormir mas tarde… el llanto del niño volvió pero unos segundos después fue remplazado por el sonido mas majestuoso que hubiesen escuchado, ese canto los dejo en un estado de perplejidad y relajación que se quedaron dormidos… a la mañana siguiente corrieron a ver a pequeño el cual estaba felizmente dormido y con una nueva pluma blanca en la mano…

Esa noche estarían listos, durmieron gran parte del día, para lo que Bulma entendió que era simple pereza, ella trabajo arduamente en un proyecto y vegeta paso por su habitación para ojearla, ella estaba en una pequeña mesa que creo y thamara dormitando a su lado… "thamy será mejor que te vayas a la cama, o si gustas podrías dormir en mi hamaca" "solo un ratito" dijo yéndose a la cama de Bulma quedándose dormida, ella le sonrío y volvió al trabajo después de arroparla… vegeta se fue y se dirigió al cuarto del niño, el rey y vegeta se ocultaron en la habitación a un lado de la del pequeño y esperaron… el niño empezó su coro de llanto pero no era como siempre era mas como si fuera mas un llamado que dolor como solía ser… entonces escucharon una voz, alguien le estaba hablando y el familiar conato volvió… el rey y vegeta estaban siendo llevados a un trance nuevamente cuando vegeta reacciono…

El corrió al cuarto junto con el rey y lo que vieron los conmociono, sentada en la ventana estaba un ángel… "tenshi sama" dijo el rey, y esta criatura volteo a mirarlo, después de que ellos se acostumbraran a lo oscuro del cuarto se percataron que eso no era exactamente un ángel… en la ventana se encontraba sentada Bulma, vistiendo una bata blanca con cuello y muñequeras con felpa de plumas blancas… y en su regazo estaba acomodado el pequeño niño que sonriendo jugaba adormecidamente con las plumas del escote de la bata de noche… ella los miro en shock, y al parar de cantar se levanto lentamente de la ventana, pero el pequeño en sus brazos reacciono volviendo a llorar, aforrándose a ella, ella miro al rey y a vegeta y el rey solo se sentó en una silla y le dedico una sonrisa, vegeta por su parte se recargo en la pared y se sentó en estilo indio contra esta…

Bulma se volvió a sentar en el marco de la ventana volviendo a arrullar al niño en sus brazos, el volvió a jugar con las plumitas del cuello y lentamente se quedo dormido… sin notarlo el rey y vegeta también, y sin darse cuenta cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo siendo llevados al mejor sueño de sus vidas por el canto de un ángel… a la mañana siguiente vegeta fue el primero en despertar y reviviendo lo de anoche miro a su alrededor, ella ya no estaba y mirando por la ventana miro el sol brillando, el rey al oír la puerta ser movida miro a su hijo saliendo de la habitación, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de la mujer y Bulma ya no estaba, junto con sus inventos… solo vieron a thamara llorando en la hamaca… "Bulma no tenshi se fue" dijo llorando…

El rey mando un escuadrón a buscarla y vegeta junto con thamara salieron a la búsqueda, fue entonces que vieron a lo lejos a turles, vegeta fue a donde el esta y tomándolo del cuello le grito "HAZ VISTO A LA ONNA?" el lo miro "que pasa, sucedió algo malo?" "donde esta turles san?" dijo thamara "ella se fue" dijo el "A DONDE?" dijo vegeta "ella dijo algo de haberlos hecho enojar y decidió buscar otro lugar donde vivir así que se mudo Allah arriba" dijo apuntando al punto de vigilancia norte…

Vegeta subió corriendo por la roca y miro antes de llegar a la cima la cueva, adentro vio las cosas de Bulma y al seguir subiendo escucho un familiar canto…. (era la canción de Tarzán la que se llama en mi corazón: no soy dueña de ninguna de estas canciones: solo de la inventada aquí arriba) el la miro, ella estaba sentada trabajando en el cañón dándole la espalda, ella seguía cantando mientras trabajaba, cuando al pararse y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás no se da cuenta y se resbala con un pedazo de tubo, estaba por caerse cuando se encontró en lo fuertes y musculosos brazos de cierto príncipe Sayan "no te libraras de mi tan fácil" dijo el para su sorpresa en español y no en sayano… Bulma se sonrojo y así es como los encontraron turles y thamara vegeta con los brazos alrededor de bula, ella al verlos trato de separarse pero vegeta la tomo en brazos "thamara, turles recojan las cosas de la onna que ella y yo debeos arreglar un asunto con nuestro padre thamara" ella solo asintió mientras veía a vegeta llevarse sobre su hombro a una muy molesta y nerviosa chica que no dejaba de golpearle la espalda….

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: el pequeño sayajin… Vegeto?

7


	11. El pequeño sayan vegeto?

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**EL PEQUEÑO SAYAJIN… VEGETO?**

_Vegeta subió corriendo por la roca y al seguir subiendo escucho un familiar canto…. (era la canción de Tarzán la que se llama en mi corazón: no soy dueña de ninguna de estas canciones) el la miro, ella estaba sentada trabajando en el cañón dándole la espalda, ella seguía cantando mientras trabajaba, cuando al pararse y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás no se da cuenta y se resbala con un pedazo de tubo, estaba por caerse cuando se encontró en lo fuertes y musculosos brazos de cierto príncipe Sayan "no te libraras de mi tan fácil" dijo el para su sorpresa en español y no en sayano… Bulma se sonrojo y así es como los encontraron turles y thamara vegeta con los brazos alrededor de Bulma, ella al verlos trato de separarse pero vegeta la tomo en brazos "thamara, turles recojan las cosas de la onna que ella y yo debeos arreglar un asunto con nuestro padre thamara" ella solo asintió mientras veía a vegeta llevarse sobre su hombro a una muy molesta y nerviosa chica que no dejaba de golpearle la espalda…._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bulma le predico cada uno de los insultos en sayano que thamara le enseño (por ser pariente de vegeta ustedes imagínense cuantos debieron de ser…) cuando llegaron a la aldea, los guardias estaban en revolución, vegeta les dijo que ya la encontró pero los guardias no estaban buscándola a ella, si no a alguien mas, vegeta prontamente llevo a Bulma a la residencia y la lanzo a lo que solía ser su vieja habitación "quédate aquí" dijo en humano "quien demonios te crees para ordenarme que hacer?" pero el solo cerro la puerta, cuando Bulma se levanto movió la puerta y se estrello justo con una enorme pared de músculos… "que demonios?" ella miro y era nadie mas que Nappa, o como ella afectuosamente le decía cabeza de bola de boliche, claro que el no le entendía y eso a ella le divertía… "con permiso" dijo ella, el no la miro y siguió parado frente a su puerta dándole la espalda, "etto, koko ni a dessu" (oye por aquí) el le gruño pero no se movió.

Bulma supo lo que paso, ese idiota del cabeza de flama le puso ese mastodonte en la puerta para evitar que saliera, ella serró de un golpe la puerta y sujeto la cobija bien para que el mastodonte no pudiese ojear hacia adentro, ella miro lo que era antes su cuarto, todo seguía igual solo que vacío, ella no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, sabia Sayan y lo entendía solo cuando le hablaban lenta y claramente, y tanto grito y rápido balbuceo no le permitió comprender nada mas que unas simples palabras las cuales repetía en su mente una y otra vez "no esta, no estaba, ya lo buscamos, no se encuentra" dijo ella se repetía esas palabras, estar parada paseándose de un lado a otro la canso por lo cual decidió sentarse en su cama, ella se recostó sobre las cobijas que estaban hechas bulto, ella pudo imaginar que thamara se había dormido ahí… entonces el bulto se empezó a mover, ella iba a gritar cuando recordó al bodoque que la tenia prisionera, así que se callo, lentamente con una varita que vio en el piso levanto un extremo de la cobija y lo que vio la dejo muda, y una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el exterior todo el mundo estaba en ajetreo, el rey mismo estaba como loco con los elite rastreando el área circundante al refugio de roca, el guardián de la entrada informo que nadie había pasado por la abertura, por lo que aun seguía dentro del área donde estaba la aldea, los elite y los jóvenes rastrearon la zona y nadie encontró rastros del extraviado, así que lo mas lógico es que aun seguía en la aldea, además era imposible que hubiera salido sin ser detectado por los de la aldea que estaban pendientes de encontrar a la mujer, así el rey se reunió con su hijo vegeta y regresaron a la casa principal, thamara los estaba esperando con un ceño fruncido "onisan Nappa no baka, no me deja ver a Bulma tenshi dile que se quite" dijo ella enojada "thamara es que acaso no sabes que * el se perdió* es mas importante encontrarlo que lidiar con la onna" "y si usamos una de las maquinas de Bulma sama, tal vez ella sepa una forma mejor de encontrarlo, además ella fue capaz de encontrarme a mi cuando vivimos solas ella y yo cuando salí y me perdí" dijo ella, el rey lo pensó, "vegeta no tenemos nada que perder, ve y pregúntale a la mujer" vegeta junto con thamara y el rey fueron a la habitación de Bulma.

Nappa al ver al príncipe y el rey se hizo a un lado y thamara aprovecho para patearlo en la espinilla, el solo gruño y contuvo el dolor, vegeta trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba atorada y la cortina cubría la vista al interior, el trato de empujar la puerta pero al mover la cortina miraron un gran artefacto de metal bloqueando la entrada "Bulma san esta bien?" "thamy eres tu?" "si, y otousan" "esta el idiota con ustedes?" thamara se tapo la boca conteniendo su risa "si, el esta aquí" "lo siento thamy pero no pienso dejarlo entrar, no lo quiero ver por bruto e idiota".. Thamara se puso triste "que pasa thamara?" "Bulma dice que no abrirá debido a que no quiere a onisan no baka que entre" (tonto hermano mayor) dijo enojadita "basta de estupideces" dijo el empujando la cosa, pero no pudo moverla ni un centímetro "dile al idiota que si quiere entrar deberá disculparse por traerme como si fuera un costal de raíces", thamara le tradujo a vegeta y el después de intercambiar insultos con la onna finalmente acepto "me disculpo por actuar tan bruscamente" dijo tragando duramente saliva.

Bulma permaneció callada y un puff se escucho, "esta bien, pero si querían entrar solo tenían que jalar la manija y no empujar" dijo ella entre risitas… se imagino lo que paso al otro lado pues los cuatro que estaban afuera se cayeron estilo anime, vegeta jalo la puerta y miro a Bulma recostada en la hamaca dándoles la espalda, "y bien que se les ofrecía?, ya vienen a gritarme por haberme ido sin decir nada, o por el asunto de ser demasiado curiosa?" dijo ella mirando sobre su hombro "Bulma san todo quedara perdonado si nos ayuda a encontrarlo" dijo el rey (traducido por thamy) y poniéndose de rodillas, vegeta miro a otro lado pero también se arrodillo, e incluso thamara "acaso es un niño pequeño con cabellos parecidos al de el rey y el bobo?" "así es Bulma tenshi" ( esto era en el idioma de Bulma) "es un pequeño bastante dormilón y con un carácter algo terco?" "así es" dijo thamara poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Bulma, "que pasa thamara?" dijo el rey, Bulma se empezó a girar sonriendo traviesamente "es alguien como este pequeñín que tengo aquí?" dijo ella girando mostrando al niñito que tenia acurrucado a su lado el cual se acomodo al sentirla moverse con su cabecita sobre su estomago usándola de almohada.

Los Sayan presentes se quedaron perplejos, allí estaba el "como?" dijo vegeta "como?" dijo thamara "el pequeñín ya estaba aquí cuando llegue, al parecer le gusto mi cama por que lo encontré aquí ya acurrucado en ella" dijo acariciándole la cabellera color Ebano, el rey se acerco, y Bulma tomo a el niño en brazos, "siento mucho esto, tome creo que es suyo" dijo Bulma colocándole al niño en brazos, el rey los mociono para seguirlo y llevaron al niño a su habitación… así todos fueron a la sala del trono, "esta bien si me van a gritar háganlo de una vez" dijo Bulma sentándose sobre uno de los cojines de la sala en estilo indio esperando el regaño "lo sentimos" díjole rey "que?" (Aquí thamara comenzó a traducir) "sentimos no haberle dicho de vegeto" "quien??" "ese es su nombre" Bulma los vio "es acaso el hijo de vegeta?" "NOOOOO" dijo vegeta exaltado, "el es mi hermano menor" dijo thamara "OH" dijo ella, vegeta estaba molesto y Bulma se sonrojo por la mirada que le daba, "y yo siento haber ido de fisgona pero es que no me puedo controlar lo ahí llorar y simplemente no me contuve, mi madre siempre dijo que tengo un instinto maternal muy grande" dijo Bulma.

El rey la vio y supo que eso era claramente cierto, las hembras Sayan no solían cuidar crías de otras sino estaban emparentadas por sangre y Bulma había tomado cuidado de su hija y ahora había reaccionado así con el pequeño… "por que lo tenían ahí solito?" "es por que el no gusta de salir" dijo vegeta "vera señorita Brief, mi consorte dio a luz a vegeto en esa habitación y los únicos momentos que ellos compartieron juntos fueron ahí" "OH" dijo Bulma " ella falleció 3 niglits después de darlo a luz" dijo el rey (thamara ya le había explicado a Bulma, un kiglot eran 6 meses, y estos se dividían en 9 niglits, y un niglit son 20 días) 3 niglits son 2 meses, Bulma se sintió fatal, "que edad tiene vegeto?" "el tiene 6 kiglots" dijo vegeta "3 años" dijo thamara, ella se sintió muy mal por el niño, "lo siento" dijo derramando unas lagrimas, thamara corrió a abrazarla y vegeta no pudo mas que sentirse conmovido, ella no tenia ningún lazo con ellos pero aun así sufría por su dolor y perdida, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y vegeta iba decir algo cuando el rey dijo "vegeto?"…

Entonces ante la atónita mirada de todos el pequeñín apareció en la puerta con un ceño fruncido muy grande, seguido de una mujer muy alarmada "vegeto san onegai shotto matte" (amo vegeto aguarde por favor) el ignoro a la mujer y camino directo hacia Bulma y la miro con gran reproche, "sunimasen" (lo siento mucho) le dijo la mujer a el rey, ella trato de tomar al niño para llevarlo a su habitación pero el la pateo y se volvio a colocar frente a Bulma…. Bulma lo miro y le sonrío y abrió sus brazos hacia el, el en un segundo ya estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Bulma, "lo ven no me puedo controlar" dijo Bulma abrasando cariñosamente al niñito "es que es tan lindo" dijo ella estrujándolo en brazos. "quien es ella?" dijo Bulma "ella es la Nanna de vegeto, su cuidadora, junto con varias otras mujeres ellas se turnan para cuidarlo" "Ho" dijo Bulma que seguía acariciando al niño tratando de relajarlo, pues veía a la mujer que lo quería alejar de su comodidad para regresarlo a ese lugar de soledad…

"Al parecer el no me quiere dejar sola, y si el rey no se opone yo lo puedo cuidar hoy" dijo Bulma, el rey la miro "esta segura Bulma san, padre dice que el puede ser bastante testarudo" "no será molestia además yo se perfectamente como manejar a gente testaruda" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa malévola a vegeta y el le gruño… todo abochornado… "además tengo experiencia con niños pequeños, no abra problema" "siendo así" dijo thamara y el rey al tanto de lo que Bulma dijo dejo a la mujer irse y a Bulma la nombro guardiana de vegeto otra de sus nannas… a Bulma le pareció algo curioso pero no le importo y así continuo acariciando al niño en sus brazos… thamara frunció el ceño "y yo que?" dijo thamara con un puchero, a el rey tal escena le recordaba a vegeta y thamara cuando eran bebes, vegeta siempre fue muy celoso con su okasan y thamara estaba actuando de la misma manera sobre esta mujer. "Ven acá linda también te quiero muchisisisismo" dijo besándole la frentecita y las mejillas mientras que con un brazo abrasaba a vegeto con el otro abrazaba a thamara.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00ooo0o0o0o0oo

El día siguió, vegeta les aviso a los guardias y guerreros que el príncipe vegeto ya había sido encontrado por lo cual todo volvio a la normalidad…. Casi… Bulma estaba terminando de acomodar su habitación, ella estaba colocando sus cosas en su lugar bajo la mirada atenta del pequeño vegeto… thamara en realidad nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermanito, pues al no dormir en las noches y siempre estando o dormido o llorando, el siempre estaba en muy mal humor, y thamara lo menos que quería era molestarlo, aunque de vegeta y su padre, era a ella a quien mas toleraba, además de una de sus nannas que era a la cual toleraba mas… el pequeño no hablaba, entendía el sayano pero debido a que siempre estaba solo jamás lo hablo, así que una de las primeras tareas de Bulma fue hacerlo hablar, eso y el tratar de convencerlo de salir afuera, pues el tampoco había salido de los refugios a donde llegaban y lo instalaban….

Mientras Bulma se cambiaba de ropas tras un cortijero, vegeto y thamara estaban jugando a columpiarse en su hamaca, se veía tan lindo jugando juntos que Bulma les tomo algunas fotos…. Los siguientes días Bulma se la llevo adentro de la casa principal mayormente en su habitación, salía a comer con thamara y vegeto… quien por primera vez comió con el resto de la familia real y los guerreros, Bulma tenia a la izquierda a thamara y a la derecha a vegeto, se veían como una linda familia feliz, solo faltaba el varón según los guerreros… y a cualquiera de ellos no se opondría a tomar ese papel… los días pasaron y los trabajos que podría hacer bajo techo se acabaron y tenia que volver a tomar fotografías de objetos en el exterior, así que tendría que salir… y que pasaría con vegeto? Pues Bulma se encargo de semi entrenarlo, le hablaba de su trabajo, le enseño la cámara y lo divertido que era usarla, le enseño imágenes del exterior, y le enseño a decir algunas cosas, en 3 días el niño era el mas entusiasmado…

El rey estaba totalmente en shock cuando fue el mismo vegeto el que le dijo que quería salir con Bulma donno a su trabajo, pues según el, el era su asistente y debía ayudarla en su trabajo como thamara… "onegai papa san" (por favor papa) el rey estaba tan feliz por oír la voz de vegeto que lo estrujo en sus brazos, y acepto cualquier cosa que su hijo le pidiese, al día siguiente Bulma decidió sacarlo a explorar la zona del campamento y para ella resultaría muy divertido…. Al día siguiente después de desayunar, Bulma thamara y vegeto salieron a explorar el campamento para según ellos cazar lagartijas para el almuerzo de mañana…. Que claro Bulma NO comería… todos los sayajines que los vieron se infartaron del asombro, el príncipe vegeto en el exterior y siguiendo como a la onna alienígena como un crío a su madre… el pequeño se distraía por todo rápidamente y solía alejarse… todo era tan nuevo para el, y junto con thamara se pusieron a analizar todo desde las casas hasta los objetos como jarrones y piezas de caza secándose al sol.

En una de esas ocasiones vegeta se le acerco desde el otro lado de un callejón entre las casas, "ten mas cuidado o se perderá" le dijo vegeta algo molesto (como siempre) ella lo miro y en sayano le contesto "cállate, tengo todo controlado" dijo ella y simplemente trono los dedos y vegeto se puso en estado erguido e incluso su cola se tenso y volteo a todos lados y cuando vio a Bulma corrió directo hacia ella, colocándose a su lado sujetándose de su short "vez todo esta bien" dijo ella tomándolo de la manita "thamy ven vallamos a visitar a turles, quiero ver si tiene las hierbas que le encargue" dijo ella "si Bulma tenshi" "tenshi" dijo vegeto, Bulma solo le sonrío… vegeta la parte de turles no le gusto… entonces vegeta fue llamado por su padre, el acudió renuentemente y por lo que se veía el no estaba feliz con lo que sea que comentaban… "que esta pasando thamara" "solo algo que hará a mi hermano estar de mal humor todo el día" dijo ella… así fueron a la casa de turles y fueron recibidos por quien debía ser su padre, thamara pregunto por turles y el les dijo que el estaba en su ronda… ellas se entristecieron pero Bulma le pidió que si llegaba el les dijera que iban a ir de paseo cerca de las dunas y que si lo deseaba podría ir y acompañarlas… el acepto y así ellos se marcharon…

Cuando Bulma estaba caminando con vegeto tomado de su mano varios chicos se acercaron a saludarla, al parecer el status de Bulma debía estar aumentando aun mas… los cuales fueron alejados por un gruñido en la distancia, Bulma miro y era vegeta, era obvio por que les gruñía pero lo que sucedió después la dejo perpleja… junto a vegeta estaban algunas chicas sayan, 5 quienes se veían mucho mayor que el, por el aspecto ella podía decir que tenían entre 25 0 30, algunas se le acercaban seductoramente rozándose contra el, a Bulma tal show la hizo rabiar… como se atrevía, el se molestaba de sobre manera cuando un chico se acercaba a ella y el si tenia derecho a andar con sus amiguitas… pues nooooooo…

Bulma rápidamente se retiro de ahí, cargando a vegeto y tomando a thamara del brazo, vegeta trato de seguirla con la mirada pero ella a propósito se escurrió tras unas dunas, rápidamente, vegeta trato de deshacerse de su escolta pero era imposible por el momento pues su padre lo observaba… mas tarde Bulma y los niños estaban jugando por el arenal a encontrar la presa, vegeto estaba encantado, pero cada vez que se sentía abrumado o indeciso o confuso, corría de nuevo para estar en los brazos de bulma. A bulma le recordaba tanto a su hermano, recordaba la primera vez que lo llevaron a jugar al desierto y como el se la pasaba haciendo castillitos de arena y escarbando huequitos en la arena… bulma miraba como thamara jugaba con el y como este intentaba alcanzarla, caminar por la arena para alguien sin practica era difícil, eso le recordaba a ella y a goku, el siempre detrás de ella.

Recorrieron las dunas hasta que bulma termino de fotografiar las hierbas y sabandijas del lugar, "terminamos con este lugar será mejor irnos" "si bulma tenshi" "tenshi" dijo vegeto muy alegre al ver la linda sonrisa que bulma le daba cada vez que el le decía así… "estoy aburrido, robémonos a turles y vallamos a explorar" "siiiiii"… ellos caminaron por unas rocas cuando alguien salto frente a ellas "que hacen tan lejos del campamento?" "IDIOTA ME ASUSTASTE" le dijo bulma enojada, "BULMA DICE QUE ERES UN IDIOTA POR ASUSTARNOS", el solo les dio una sonrisa burlona "eso no me contesta mi pregunta" "dile al señor bobo que no tenemos por que rendirle cuentas a el para nada y que nos vamos en búsqueda de otras cosas que fotografiar" (ella así le tradujo a vegeta) "Tal vez después vallamos a los puntos de observación seria divertido tener un picnic allí" dijo Bulma a thamara "si, picnic, picnic" dijo ella feliz y le tradujo a vegeto "bento, bento" dijo el (significa almuerzo) "será mejor que los acompañe, quien sabe en que problemas podrían meterse" "por eso vamos por turles, que los dioses nos protejan si nos interponemos entre tu entrenamiento, tus conejitas y tu" dijo Bulma mirando a thamara.

"thamy no interrumpamos a el ocupado príncipe, trae a getto y vamonos" "GETTO?" dijo vegeta, ella le sonrió y dijo "VEN GETTO" y el pequeñín que jugaba con una rata de arena corrió directo a bulma y parándose frente a ella le extiende los bracitos con un ceño fruncido que decía totalmente –cárgame por que soy lindo- bulma lo tomo en brazos y se alejo de vegeta, el la tomo del brazo y la izo voltearse para estar frente a frente… bulma bajo a vegeto y se quedo allí mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada profundo, vegeta se perdió en esos ojos verde-azules… perdido totalmente en la intensidad de sentimientos… bulma por su parte no experimentaba nada distinto a vegeta… ella adoraba esos ojos negros, solo debía verlos para saber los verdaderos sentimientos de vegeta… vegeta se le acerco al rostro y bulma pensó que la besaría pero dirigió su rostro al costado del suyo justo a donde estaba el lóbulo de su oído y lo mordisqueo, bulma se quedo en shock, vegeta bajo lentamente los mordisquitos, y cuando iba a alcanzar su cuello, escucharon las voces de las féminas sayan llamándolo.

Para desgracia de vegeta bulma reacciono antes y le prodigo una bofetada de gran potencia, la cual le dejo la marca de su mano en su rostro, el la miro perplejo y ella dejando escapar una lagrima le dijo en sayan, "lárgate con tus amiguitas y no nos molestes mas" y así tomando a vegeto una vez mas se fue de allí con thamara, vegeta se quedo perplejo… que fue lo que paso?... que fue lo que el hizo… que es lo que el le quería ser… y por que demonios debían esas molestas plagas aparecer cuando estaba en un momento tan importante… vegeta hecho una fiera les gruño bastantes insultos a las féminas que salieron huyendo del lugar…

Bulma mientras tanto aun sentía los labios de vegeta en su lóbulo, dios fue algo grandioso pero ella no volvería a ser la conejita de nadie, después de un rato se encontraron con turles y los 4 compartieron un agradable almuerzo, después de reposar la comida y de dejar a los niños jugar con la cámara de bulma, bulma aprovecho el momento a solas para hablar con turles sobre lo que vegeta le hizo… turles se callo hacia tras y le explico nerviosamente "eso bulma sama, es un gesto de cortejo, al parecer el se esta interesando en usted como pareja" "dime una cosa… quienes son las chicas que andan todo el tiempo con el?" "son las féminas disponibles para que el tome como pareja" "como que disponibles?" "bueno señorita bulma, hubo muy pocos sayan sobrevivientes del gran accidente por lo cual la reproducción desde entonces a sido muy difícil, habemos tantos que estamos emparentados por sangre que ha sido difícil conseguir pareja, en realidad muchos de nosotros estamos esperando que el príncipe elija a su consorte para poder empezar a cortejar a las hembras no elegidas, con la esperanza de que rechace a las que son aptas para algunos de nosotros" "como esa chica que te gusta verdad?" "si pero ella solo tiene ojos para radits, aunque ahora me ha notado mas por mi nuevo status, pero aun le gusta mas la forma de ser de el" "si ella no te aprecia por como eres tal vez ella no valga la pena" "tal vez, pero si no es con ella, no podrá se con nadie mas, pues yo estoy emparentado con todas las demás" "eso si que es un problema" "lo se, así que o me gano las atenciones de divaly o me resigno a no tener descendencia" dijo el mirando al cielo…

Bulma lo miro, se parecía tanto a su goku, "no te preocupes lindo, yo se que ella vera las buenas cualidades que tienes" dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla, el sonrojado la mira perplejo, "dígame bulma sama… por que es tan buena conmigo?" dijo el no mirándola, "bueno, eso es por que en primera me siento confortable contigo, segundo no me has tratado como basura como lo hace el resto, y tercera por que tu forma de ser, de actuar e incluso de lucir me recuerdan a alguien muy preciado para mi" "y quien es el… su pareja?" "no… yo no tengo, solía tener una pero el no me fue fiel y mehizo sufrir bastante" "como alguien puede serle infiel a usted?" dijo asombrado "creo que le gustaba mas la otra mujer" "eso seria imposible, no creo que exista mujer mas bella que usted" al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo, bulma le sonrió, "gracias" "y dígame entonces la tercera razón…" "es por que me recuerdas a el" dijo abriendo su medallón, y dentro había la foto de un niño… "el se parece a mi" dijo el asombrado, "si… el es mi hermano… su nombre es goku" dijo y soltó una lagrima… "lo extraña verdad?" "solo quisiera saber si esta bien y si esta pensando en mi" "claro que lo hace quien no lo haría?"…

así todos regresan a la aldea y vegeta ve a thamara sentado sobre los hombros de turles, mientras bulma y el columpiaban tomando de los brazos a vegeto… parecían una familia, y la gente murmuraba lo natural que era verlos juntos y que tal vez turles tenia intenciones de cortejar a la humana… esas palabras atravesaron la cabeza el corazón del príncipe… y se retiro a la casa principal… el rey también escucho esto… y la idea no le pareció del todo mal… si ella era tomada como pareja por algún joven ella se quedaría, significaría un mejor porvenir para su gente… gracias a su arbolito tenían agua y ya no se arriesgaba a bajar a los túneles de las serpientes de arena buscando suministros de agua filtrados del roció matutino… esa mujer había sido una bendición además de sus habilidades para la curación, la fiebre que siempre atacaba a los jóvenes se desapareció casi por completo gracias a las medicinas que ella creaba con las hierbas del lugar combinándolas con elementos que ella poseía… su gente jamás lucio mejor, estaban en mejor estado que los pasados años para la migración…

todo seria perfecto… solos había un problema con el plan… y este era u hijo, el rey había notado el gran interés que vegeta desarrollaba por la mujer… un sayan se queda permanente mente con su pareja… y que pasaría si ellos no eran físicamente compatibles, y aun si lo fuesen aun que daba el problema sanguíneo… que pasaría si no pudiesen engendrar, su hijo no podría jamás tener descendencia… el no quería que su hijo no tuviera los propios… pero su hijo era sorprendente feliz , ella había sido una bendición para su familia, el no recordaba la ultima vez que vio a sus hijos sonreír sinceramente no ser tan felices… dejaría a vegeta seguir un poco mas con esta felicidad suya… solo un poco mas… decidió nombrar a la mujer una miembro de su tribu… lo cual la haría una sayan honoraria, y le daría carta libre a los jóvenes a cortejarla… solo esperaba que fuese lo correcto…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

bulma dejo a thamara y a vegeto jugar en la habitación de thamara y ella entro a cambiarse a la suya, ella entro y cerro la puerta y no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba dentro, ella se había quitado la camisa y estaba por quitarse sus pantaloncillos cuando escucho el cortijero crujir "quien?" y de detrás de el salio vegeta, el cual estaba rojo pero no dejaba de mirar a bulma a avergonzado "pervertido" le dijo arrojándole con un zapato lo cual lo hizo caerse hacia atrás al esquivarlo, dándole la oportunidad de ponerse su camisa de nuevo "que haces que?" "yo…" no pudo decir nada, sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella, ella simplemente lo miro fijamente… como adoraba perder su mirada en esos ojos mas negros que la noche… el se le acerco y le ofreció sus 2 manos, ella puso las suyas sobre las de el, y el recargo sus mejillas contra las de ella, y este se recargo levemente sobre ella y ella sintió su ronroneo, mientras el tallaba su mejilla a la de ella juntando su pecho con el suyo…

bulma se empezó a sentir algo extraña… todo esto la estaba prendiendo, ella se alejo de el y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación… vegeta se quedo perplejo y la miraba algo decepcionado, pero la sonrisa picara de bulma lo hizo levantar una ceja, ella se rió un poquito y se sentó en su hamaca y cruzando la pierna y haciéndose un poco hacia atrás le palmeo el lado desocupado de su hamaca… vegeta algo abochornado se acerco con cautela y probando la estabilidad del lecho de la mujer, lentamente se sentó y empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente y las miraba, bulma empezó a sentir una emoción nunca antes sentida, al parecer este bombón era nuevo en esto de estar con una chica…. Pobre vegeta… no sabia pero había despertado en bulma su sentido de cazadora, ella era conocida por ser una rompe corazones, pero nunca llega mas que a juguetear con ellos nada de ESO… después de todo ella no era una mujerzuela barata…

A bulma realmente le parecía vegeta una persona muy atractiva y en cierta forma dulce… era su lado machista y orgulloso lo que lo estropeaba… pero ella sabia como domar a este tipo de sujetos y si el no cedía no valía la pena sufrir… como le dijo su madre una vez, a los chicos idiotas úsalos, diviértete y despáchalos cuando su estupidez te llegue al limite… pero bulma pensó que eso era muy cruel, a bulma realmente le estaba gustando vegeta y este parecía bastante interesado en ella… bueno pensó bulma, si esto es no mas por hoy hay que sacarle jugo al fruto…

Ella se recargo en el poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de vegeta, el sonreía feliz, a bulma esa sonrisa la derritió, y sin pensarlo mas ella poso sus labios en los de el… vegeta se quedo paralizado por el acto…su mente era un remolino de pensamientos –que esta haciendo ella?,y por que esto se siente tan bien?- pensaba mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos… lentamente bulma se le empezó a encaramar haciéndolo recostarse en la hamaca, mientras que el colocaba sus manos en los hombros de bulma, ella sonrió… -un chico tímido eh?- entonces bulma empezó a mordisquear los labios de vegeta dándoles sensuales mordisquitos y succionándolos suavemente, al tiempo que los lamía lenta y sensualmente… vegeta estaba siendo llevado al paraíso por esta mujer y su exótico acto vocal…. Estaban tan entrados que apenas escucharon los pasos de unos muy inquietos chiquillos acercarse, "BULMA TENSHI" grito thamara por el pasillo y azotando la puerta, el golpe hizo a vegeta saltar de la hamaca haciéndolos a los dos caerse al piso…

"que paso bulma tenshi? Te hizo algo onisan no bakka?" vegeta estaba enojado y nervioso "solo…. Y miro la cámara aun lado de ellos en el piso… le mostraba las fotos que tomamos, verdad vegeta kun?" "hai" dijo el asintiendo algo nervioso, "debo irme" dijo el saliendo rápidamente por la puerta "que le pasa a onisan?" "creo que le dio pena no estarme gritando como siempre y el que lo vieran actuando calmado conmigo" dijo ella enmascarando la reacción de vegeta, en realidad vegeta estaba parado en la puerta escuchando, estaba nervioso por lo que paso… y no sabia si estar enojado con thamara o agradecido, eso fue lo mas raro de toda su vida pero los dioses y sus ancestros eran testigos de que lo quería volver a hacer….

Los días pasaron y vegeta empezó a sacarle l vuelta a bulma, ella supuso que su orgullo había vuelto, el rey parecía enojado con vegeta por alguna razón y las chicas sayan ya no lo seguían tanto… solo de las 10 chicas, solo 5 ahora lo fastidiaban y no a diario sino cada 3 días, ya estaba por cumplirse una semana desde aquel beso y bulma decidió olvidar el asunto, no debía aumentar las esperanzas en algo que tal vez no fue nada… el rey los reunió un día a todos… se dio el aviso oficial… en 3 días partirían… bulma durmió bastante emocionada… pero algo de la migración no le gustaba y es que seria a pie… así que mientras dormía su cerebro trabajaba…sonrió mientras estrujaba a vegeta en sus brazos, seria muy divertido lo que ella planearía y estaba segura de eso…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en otro lugar de vegetasei 5 días después

Un sujeto envolvió por la oscuridad de la noche encontró lo que parecían ser los restos de el tanke todo terreno de la científica extraviada… el lo observo y aun que el viento había borrado cualquier rastro de huellas, examino los restos, los pedazos de la nave estaba esparcidos, notablemente lo chamuscado significaba que había explotado, pero lo extraño era que algunos pedazos parecían haber sido manipulados y cortado incluso, y por lo derretido de las orillas pudo descifrar que fue con láser o ki… el sonrió… "cerca tan cerca…"

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: comienza la migración…

AVISO ESPECIAL: DEBIDO A QUE MI COMPUDADORA SUFRIO UNA HABERIA ME VERE EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE POSPONER POR UN TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR MIS FANFICS… NO SE PREOCUPEN NO PIENSO DEJAR A MIS FANFICS SIN TERMINAR, SOLO QUE TARDARE AN MAS DE LO QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZARLOS… YA QUE ESTOY APENAS JUNTANDO EL DINERO PARA LAS REPARACIONES DE MI COMPUTADORA…. APRECIO SU PASCIENCIA….

7


	12. Comienza la migracion

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**COMIENZA LA MIGRACIÓN**

_**En vegetasei 5 días antes**_

bulma ya tenia todo empacado, e incluso con los pedazos de su nave decidió iniciar un proyecto con los chicos de la aldea, crear un deslizador de viento para transportar mas velozmente sus cosas y de moche usarlo como refugio, usaron los pedazos de sus ahora 2 naves explotadas y empezaron a crearlos, eran unas especies de balsas rectangulares, con una gran vela, eran del largo de un autobús pequeño… perfectamente cabían unos 20 o 25 sayans con sus cosas, gracias a que el material de las naves era bastante lizo se resbalaba bien por la arena y bulma les había instalado sitios donde se podrían colocar ruedas para las zonas rocosas, empujarlas por ahí seria un fastidio así que les coloco un pequeño motor de energía solar… crearon con la chatarra unas 5 bastante grandes, perfecto pues la población era de unos 153 sayans, ahora sabia mejor porque de su decreción, la cual según ella tenia una salida tan fácil… claro que no se las propondría… bueno no aun… para este momento ya estaban afuera de su cráter que era su hogar de primavera y otoño… por lo que bulma estaba muy feliz de ver el exterior salvaje de nuevo…

Bulma hizo algunos deslizadores pequeños para los chicos (son como esas tablas de surf con una vela), mientras ella terminaba algunos mas jugaba con un comunicador en forma de un celular manos libres que construyo para ella y thamara, se la pasaban jugando con estos e incluso vegeto, bulma termino y se los mostró a los chicos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba muy seguro de que esos artefactos funcionaran... "miedo? Eso si que es raro" dijo bulma tomando uno y llevándoselo sobre una duna de arena, "bueno yo si quiero un paseo en uno de estos bebes" thamara estaba corriendo para alcanzarla junto con vegeto pero raditz se puso en su camino "príncipe vegeta no creo que sea apropiado que ellos suban a esas cosas sin saber nosotros que son seguras" dijo el mirando con desconfianza a bulma "que tanto grita ese mastodonte de mi?" dijo bulma a thamara "es un desconfiado aguafiestas" dijo thamara mirando a raditz con odio "bueno que venga uno de los valientes guerreros a dar un paseo conmigo y así ven lo fácil y divertido que es montarlos, además de seguro..Claro amenos que tengan miedo" dijo ella mirándolos con una sonrisa sexy… bulma solo traía su traje de excursión sus shorts y TOP con chaleco todos de color caqui, excepto el TOP que era verde… brolly miro a turles acercarse a bulma y cuando el iba a hablar se escucho un "yo iré" todos miraron y era mismo vegeta el que lo dijo "muy bien ayúdame a llevarlo a la sima de esa gran duna" dijo bulma en sayano.

Todos subieron y bulma se puso un poco cerca de la orilla, "súbete y sujétate del timón" el miro pero no entendía "del palo al que me estoy sujetando yo" dijo bulma, "listo?" "hai" "entonces ---dijo empujando el deslizador… VAMONOS" dijo empujándolo a la orilla y por unos segundos estuvieron en el aire "AAAAHHH" grito vegeta pero bulma lo opaco con sus propio "HIIIYAAAA" entonces se empezaron a deslizarse por la colina, vegeta al principio cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero al abrirlos se vio como bajaban suavemente por el costado de la colina, bulma maniobro un poco (VIVA EL SURF DE ARENA…) dando giros entonces cuando llegaron cerca de las faldas de la colina bulma tomo la soga que envolvía la vela "sujétate de mi cintura con una mano "NANNNI?" "solo por un segundo" el obedeció y ella soltó el timón "VAMOS A CHOCAR" dijo vegeta mirando el suelo de frente "IEEE" dijo ella jalando la cuerda liberando la vela y con el viento, tomaron velocidad y bulma tomando el control del timón una vez mas hizo girar al velero "eso fue emocionante" dijo ella y miro el rostro perplejo de vegeta… quien aun la estaba sujetando de la cintura, ella decidió no tomarle importancia, si lo hacia el la quitaría, y a ella en verdad no le molestaba para nada esa mano fuerte sujetándola protectoramente…

Los demás vieron a la pareja irse deslizándose por las dunas, vegeta por su parte al cabo de un rato empezó a verle el gusto a este invento… se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, era emocionante, y estar viajando a tanta velocidad sentir el viento, y en especial, estar lejos de todos teniendo solo a la onna para el solo, "quieres manejar?" dijo bulma, el asintió y ella le explico básicamente como se iba de derecha a izquierda, vegeta también por observación de sus movimientos tuvo conciencia de lo que hacer… era tan divertido según el, bulma le sugirió una travesura y se regresaron cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros de spar y los llenaron de arena, a el le divirtió porque turles y brolly estaban con ellos, "thamy donde estas?" dijo bulma por su comunicador y ella se coloco cerca de vegeta para que escuchara, "con otousan" el escucho la voz de su hermanita y sonrió, guió directamente el deslizador en dirección a donde estaban…. thamara en ese momento estaba con su padre "thamara con quien hablas?" "con bulma tenshi, por este aparato podemos comunicarnos sin tener que estar cerca, mira escucha, bulma tenshi donde esta?" "NOS VERAN EN TRES SEGUNDOS" grito y allí fue cuando pasaron por donde los elites estaban empacando las carpas de viaje, bulma saludo a los que estaban por ahí, mientras vegeta controlaba el deslizador dirigiéndolo directo a ellos, varios al ver al aparato acercarse se tiraron pecho a tierra pero vegeta lo dirigió súbitamente lejos de ellos, "vegeta no bakka, los asustaste" se escucho por el comunicador, y también se oía la risa de vegeta… eso asusto a todos los que conocían a vegeta… "NISAAANNN TRAE A BULMA TENSHI ACA; YA ES MI TURNO" … luego se vio como ellos se iban lejos del cráter, pasando la roca del saurio (parecía un estegosaurio) hacia la zona salvaje.

Vegeta y bulma se divertían deslizando se entre y sobre las dunas de arena, esquivando las zonas de roca, vegeta empezó a atraer con su mano el cuerpo de bulma hacia el suyo bulma hizo como que no lo notaba, hasta que estuvo recargada totalmente contra el, cada vez que se inclinaban se podía sentir como si fueran uno, se movían tan sincronizadamente, bulma iba observando el paisaje mientras vegeta disfrutaba… de ella (HAHAHAHA), fue entonces que vegeta la sintió tensarse "Vegeta que es eso?" dijo, vegeta miro y eran tres deerex, "maldición no traje mi lanza, serian una muy buena casa aunque sea solo uno" dijo enojado "y por que no los 3" dijo ella, vegeta la vio y ella tenia una sonrisa malévola, "thamara me escuchas?" "si bulma tenshi" "dile al escuadrón de casa que se ponga en posición detrás de las rocas de saurio, por que le enviaremos como regalo una muy buena cacería" los que escuchaban no lo entendían "que pasa bulma san?" dijo el rey "tres deerex otousan, y muy grandes, dile a los sayan de ambos escuadrones que se coloquen en posición donde la onna indico, los llevaremos hasta allá" "como?" "no se preocupe su majestad, solo no nos lancen ninguna lanza a nosotros por error" dijo bulma riendo… entonces se vio como ellos se dirigían directamente hacia los deerex … (Los deerex son como renos dinosaurio del tamaño de un muy enorme alce adulto)

Cuando los sayan estuvieron en posición escucharon algunos gritos, y entonces se escucho la voz de bulma por el trasmisor "AHORA" y en cuestión de segundos dos enormes deerex aparecieron, y los sayan jalaron unas cuerdas en el piso en forma de red haciendo tropezar a uno y el otro que intentaba escapar fue presa de turles y brolly que les arrojaron sus lanzas a las piernas traseras haciéndolo caer al suelo, donde los demás guerreros lo terminaron,… entonces aparecieron bulma y vegeta en el deslizador, quienes estaban arriando al tercero "UNO MAS" grito un guerrero, entonces bulma hizo al deslizador pasar cerca de nappa y vegeta le arrebato su lanza, y con el deslizados siendo maniobrado por bulma, estuvieron lado al lado con el animal y vegeta le dio justo en el cuello haciendo al animal caer de un solo golpe, entonces bulma paro el deslizador para estar junto a la presa, "buen tiro" dijo bulma sonriéndoles, vegeta le sonrió abochornado y se dirigió prontamente hacia su presa, vegeta corto el pequeño cuerno que se encontraba en medio de las cornamentas del deerex con su cuchillo, y se lo dio a bulma, parecía muy abochornado por eso y le volteo la cara, pero bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole mientras se retiraba a recoger el deslizador… los que los vieron se quedaron en shock, eso era un gesto de cortejo, el obsequiar una pieza de tu presa a una fémina era claramente una muestra de afecto y de preferencia.

Eso noche hicieron una gran ceremonia en la cena convirtiendo a bulma una miembro oficial de su aldea, como obsequio bulma recibió un brazalete de brazo con el símbolo de vegetasei (ya saben como los que usan los de las tribus de África) y un collar de parte de vegeta cuya pieza central era el pedazo de cuerno que vegeta le dio, tallado en forma de un ave, era hermoso, vegeta y bulma estuvieron toda la noche juntos… claro que thamara y vegeto con ellos, pero aun así vegeta la acaparo toda la noche… incluso se quedaron dormidos alado de la fogata, estaban demasiado cómodos, el rey solo lo miro, vegeta su hijo recargado en la mujer que en sus brazos tenia a sus 2 hermanitos….

Por fin llego la mañana y la marcha por el desierto comenzó, por fortuna fue un día con viento, por lo cual los deslizadores pudieron usarse desde el primer día, viajaban muy rápidamente por el desierto, aunque debieran caminar por las partes de roca jalando los deslizadores, era claramente mas rápido que en sus anteriores viajes, su tiempo estaba siendo un nuevo record, el rey estaba totalmente satisfecho con como estaban resultando las cosas, esta mujer era un verdadera bendición… para bulma todo estaba empezando a verse mejor en cuanto a su relación con los miembros de la tribu… las hembras con pareja y en especial con crías pequeñas la estimaban pues sus enseñanzas y medicinas eran lo mejor que pudieran haber deseado para sus hijos, los jóvenes ya la trataban mejor, e incluso los elites, solo había quienes aun la veían feo pero ella ya no temía que le fueran a hacer algún daño, pues si lo hacían se las verían con el rey, además de que ella era ahora una miembro de la tribu y dañar a un camarada seria deshonroso y peor una fémina…

Inclusive se reunía con los jóvenes del escuadrón juvenil a pasear y hacer carreras en deslizador, el gusto por el invento les llego profundo… bulma estaba siendo tratada no solo como un miembro de la tribu sino como realeza, y bastantes jóvenes estaban actuando muy atentos con ella… no es que a ella le disgustara la atención, era solo que a veces ellos se le acercaban mucho y sobre todo trataban de lamerle el rostro, inclusive uno trato de MORDERLA… el pago caro ella lo abofeteo… encontraron al chico noqueado en el piso… ustedes creerán que después de semejante paliza los chicos entenderían que no deberían molestarla, pero eso no los detuvo, era peor… los incito a tratar de hacerlo con mas frecuencia, el que la chica se hiciera la difícil era algo que los prendía, las chica era dura de conquistar y era agresiva y dominante… totalmente deseable ante su concepto de atracción… claro todo esta pasaba detrás de la mirada vigilante de vegeta… de las 15, después 10, luego 5, ahora solo eran 3 chicas las que seguían a vegeta, turles le explico a bulma que el debía ir descartando féminas hasta solo quedar por lo menos 2 o 3 y después el debía elegir a su consorte… claro que vegeta solo pasaba un rato con ellas y después se retiraba para pasar su tiempo con su nuevo grupo de compañía, bulma, vegeto, thamara, brolly y turles… pasaba mas tiempo con ellos que entrenando, claro que entrenaba con brolly y turles, y el tiempo que no entrenaba se la pasaba discutiendo con bulma…

Vegeta siempre actuaba ansioso cuando estaba con bulma como si quisiera tomarla en brazos y llevársela solo para poder estar a solas con ella… la mirada de deseo y ansiedad de vegeta prendían a bulma y su olor se dejo llegar para todos los varones sayan, el olor de bulma al estar excitada era una droga que les nublaba la mente… así que los chicos andaban como perros en celo detrás de ella… vegeta inclusive para infortunio de el chico… descubrió a un chico acorralando a bulma contra una roca y tratando de morderle el cuello… vegeta lo tomo del suyo y le propino una salvaje paliza, después vio a bulma perpleja cubriéndose su cuello, el la tomo y se la llevo en brazos pero no de nuevo al campamento, se la llevo detrás de unas rocas y la sostuvo entre sus brazos y le acaricio su cabeza, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su regazo, vegeta la podía sentir temblando, estaba claro que estaba asustada… "vegeta…?" dijo ella en susurro "hai" "por que me quería hacer eso?, no le hice nada para enojarlo" dijo ella, vegeta la vio y miro como ella derramaba unas lagrimas, el se las lamió y se la volvió a acurrucar en sus brazos protegiéndola contra el mundo.

"no dejare que te toquen, lo prometo" dijo el sinceramente "vegeta" dijo ella mirándolo y ellos se perdieron en mutua mirada, el descendió y poso sus labios temblorosamente sobre los de bulma, ella fácilmente podría retirar su rostro para evitarlo, pero ella solo lo dejo actuar, el estaba notablemente nervioso, ella sonrió el temía asustarla eso y por el hecho de que no sabia claramente como besar, ella ato sus manos a su cuello para atraerlo asía ella, y profundizo el beso… vegeta se rindió ante el acto de la onna exótica y fue llevado al cielo nuevamente… por los siguientes días bulma y vegeta se volvieron muy unidos, cuando vegeta entrenaba bulma se la pasaba con turles y los chibis, pero cuando debían realizar sus deberes vegeta dejaba todo y se iba a explorar con ella… se escabullían en el deslizador a alguna roca lejana y se dedicaban a besuquearse todo el tiempo que pudieran, vegeta se volvió un fan devoto de este acto, y bulma descubrió una cosa de este sayan… besaba delicioso… era lo mejor que hubiese experimentado en toda su historia amorosa…

Pero estas escapadas no pasaron desapercibidas, un día zarbon salio de excursión de casa y los vio bajando de su deslizador para ocultarse rápidamente detrás de una roca, el se acerco a contra viento y observo lo que hacían, se quedo perplejo, al ver como realizaban ese extraño acto bucal y sobre todo como el príncipe lamía de vez en cuando el rostro y cuello de la mujer y dejaba chupetones en el hombro de la chica… debido a eso bulma había empezado a usan camisa de manga corta con un escote menos expuesto además de una pañoleta en el cuello, para evitar tentaciones de los demás chicos… bulma le regresaba las lamidas y le dejaba algunos chupetones expuestos en el cuello, el podía fingir que eran de alguna de las féminas que lo seguían por el cortejo… zarbon volvió rápidamente al campamento y le informo al rey, este le ordeno no comentarlo con nadie, y este acepto, el asunto quedo de lado pero zarbon noto que el rey notablemente estaba perturbado, el por su parte ya no veía de una manera tan negativa a la mujer pero las mismas dudas que asaltaban al rey pasaron por su mente…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Un familiar chico en una motocicleta paso cerca de unas rocas y encontró evidencias de lo que parecían ser rastros de un tipo de antiguo campamento pero entonces vio algo atorado en una roca, una pañoleta de bulma… sonrió triunfante cuando un aparato en brazo sonó, "aquí SON que sucede?" "que reportas SON-SAN?" "he encontrado su rastro pero parece no estar sola, al parecer si hay vida por lo que parece ser civilizada habitando el planeta, bulma parece estar viajando con ellos" "necesitas apoyo?" "no, por el momento no veo rastros de nada peligroso te avisare cuando los encuentre" "entendido cambio y fuera" .. La llamada se corto y el se ato el pañuelo en la muñeca "el pañuelo de mi princesa llega como una prenda de valor para su caballero…" dijo sonriendo, "mi linda BLUE pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, solo espero que estés bien" dijo subiendo a su nave y partiendo…._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Por fin después de varios días de viajar llegaron al primer manantial, parecía un oasis de los desiertos de la tierra, había un ojo de agua y algunas especies de palmas y arbustos extraños, bulma no perdió tiempo y se puso a trabajar con sus aparatos mientras los demás recolectaban los frutos, raíces, agua y los escuadrones de casa se ponían a buscar presas en las cercanías, gracias a los deslizadores podían recorrer mas rápidamente la zona y con transmisores los jefes de las partidas podían comunicarse entre si… la vida se estaba volviendo menos dura, inclusive bulma les dio nuevas puntas para sus lanzas, las cuales eran afiladas con láser y bastante resistentes, cuando volvieron a la aldea traían ya 3 serpios cortados para poder transportarlos mejor en los deslizadores… bulma se sentía feliz el aparato estaba funcionando bastante bien y decidió instalar 2 en los arboles cerca de una especie de viejo sumidero de agua que parecía haberse secado hace varios años.

Los instalo bajo los ojos de varios curiosos, todos expectantes para ver si su propia especie de árbol era capaz de producir este vital líquido para ellos… "bueno crucen los dedos" dijo bulma "por que?" dijo thamara curiosa "es un signo de buena suerte" entonces thamara lo hizo y para sorpresa de bulma todos lo hicieron , menos los ariscos… bueno también lo hicieron pero a escondidas… bulma acciono su aparato y por un momento se escucho un zumbido que los hizo a todos menos a bulma caer de rodillas del dolor "APAGELO APAGELO" gritaba thamara, "que les pasa?" todos la vieron a ella el sonido no le afectaba, "no o escucha?" "no, no oigo mas que un zumbidito como el de un bicho" "y no le molesta?" "no, para nada" entonces el sonido se detuvo y bulma volvió al aparato, todos se levantaron y la miraron curiosos, ella era inmune a ese sonido, un sonido que cierta criatura del lugar lo usaba para enloquecerlos…

Ella ojeo el aparatado y aplasto algunos botones, de pronto se pudo ver una chispa empezándose a formar frente a este, y bulma la miro expectante, de pronto unas gotas empezaron a surgir, y estas empezaron a brotar hasta formarse un chorrito, no muy grande pero tampoco un hilito de nada…. "que felicidad si funciono" todos estaban felices "bueno ahora falta la prueba definitiva, ver si el agua es consumible, no querrán beberla y que tenga alguna toxina del ambiente" ellos se alarmaron "puede ser mala?" dijo thamara "bueno el aparato tiene un purificador pero no creo que se de el caso, pero es mejor probarlo ahora que lamentarlo después verdad?" thamara le tradujo todo a sus congéneres que bulma decía, ella saco una especie de aparato con una probeta incluida y esta empezó a analizar el agua, el análisis termino, "según esto el agua es consumible, pero ahora la prueba final" dijo tomando un baso y poniéndolo bajo el chorro "que prueba?" dijo el rey "el gusto, salud" dijo apunto de empinarse el agua "QUE HACE?" dijo thamara sujetándole el brazo "dijo usted que podía estar mala" "ya te dije que es bebible, pero aun no se su sabor, por eso la voy a probar" dijo empinándose el vaso, todos la miraron y ella solo puso cara de inocencia "nada mal" dijo ella dando otro trago, "quien quiere ser el siguiente?" los siguientes fueron la casa real, después los elites, los guerreros y ya que se habían hecho todos ellos a un lado todos los demás tomaron del agua…

Bulma siguió colocando el otro aparato a otro árbol cercano, hizo las misma pruebas y pero esta vez nadie se a hecho mucho hasta que el infernal zumbido se aparto, para la tarde ya se había formado un estanque sobre pasando el limite del hueco del viejo estanque, y cayendo a una hondonada rocosa formando otro estanque, "se meterme a nadar, me recuerdan a los estanques de agua de la cascada YOHIN, en la montaña PAOZ" dijo bulma mirando el segundo estanque " que es una cascada bulma donno?" dijo turles que la miraba curioso, brolly estaba con vegeta entrenando con los otros muy cerca de ellos, el rey que la escucho se acerco también y bulma les empezó a contar de ese lugar en su hogar, sobre que era una cascada, que era un rió, y sobre como ella solía nadar con su familia en unos estanques similares "que es nadar?" pregunto el rey "es jugar en el agua, y si llegar a partes profundas es como flotar, sin ahogarte en ella" dijo ella recordando alegremente mientras sonreía y se sujetaba el pendiente de su cuello…

"y por que no lo hace?, veo que hay suficiente agua para abastecernos y gracias a su invento para viajar, ya no será tan larga la travesía como para carecer de agua en el camino, por primera vez en años, que mi pueblo disfrute del agua" diciendo eso thamara arrastro junto con vegeto a bulma hacia el agua, siendo seguida por todos los chibis de la aldea, que eran unos 19 chibis contando a thamara y a vegeto, ellos se empezaron a salpicar de agua y a jugar a hacer castillos de arena, a saltar a l agua, bulma jugo con ellos un rato, pero después se alejo de ellos sumergiéndose en el agua, vegeto la vio irse a lo profundo, pasaron unos segundos y bulma no salía "tenshi?" dijo el mirando al agua, el rey miro al agua, "alguien ha visto a bulma sama?" "entro a lo profundo señor" dijo nappa "QUEEEE?" dijo el todos se acercaron y vieron unas burbujas salir, "POR KALI SE HA AHOGADO" grito el rey, todos los de la aldea se alarmaron e inclusive los chibis y algunas mujeres empezaron a llorar, vegeta sin importarle nada se arrojo al agua "PRINCIPE USTED NO SABE ESO DE NADAR SE AHOGARA" grito bardock, vegeta no escucho nada solo se arrojo al agua, al cabo de unos segundos el ya estaba en el agua hundiéndose como roca.

El miro en el agua, trato de subir a la superficie pero no sabia como hacerlo, su aire se escapo y sintió como se estaba ahogando, entonces su cuerpo se relajo cuando sintió unos labios unirse a los suyos, el los abrió y era bulma pasándole un poco de aire, ella le cubrió la boca con una mano, haciéndole la señal de silencio, y cubriéndole la nariz, con su propia mano, el se relajo y se tapo la boca y la nariz evitando que el aire en su boca escapara, el entonces la miro alejarse y como ella parecía volar al estar flotando alegremente por el agua moviéndose alegremente, entonces ella se acerco y tomándolo de la mano lo empezó a jalar a la superficie, al subir, el tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de bulma y respiraba agitadamente, lo ayuda a sentarse en la orilla "PRINCIPE, BULMA DONNO SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?" grito el rey "hai, hai, IE DENAY" (sisi, no hay problema) dijo bulma "que paso bulma donno por que no salía?" dijo bardock "les dije que nadaría un poco, lo que hice es bucear, es aguantar la respiración bajo el agua para nadar debajo de ella, pero si les asusta mejor solo nadare sobre ella" dijo sonriendo "bulma tenshi me enseñas" dijo thamara "yo, yo" dijo vegeto.

bulma sonrió "claro, les enseñare, aunque al ver como mi salvador aquí se arrojo al agua, creo que será algo muy fácil para ustedes" dijo mirando a vegeta que se sacudía el agua como un perro mojado "creo que merece una recompensa" y así ella lo beso en la mejilla, el se quedo en shock y todos al verlo se apenaron y voltearon a otra parte, se empezaron a alejar y todos volvieron a jugar, ahora con los juveniles también en el oasis mirando como bulma enseñaba a los chibis a flotar, ellos mas tarde se fueron a cazar, y cuando llegaron todos los chibis flotaban y semi nadaban alegremente en el agua, alejándose del área oscura pero aun así nadando en algunas partes que fácilmente le podrían cubrir todo su cuerpo de estar parados sobre el piso… se quedaron ahí varios días y bulma para entonces ya tenia a los chibis y a los del escuadrón juvenil nadando como peces… cuando era media noche bulma escabullo solo vistiendo su traje expandes al agua para nadar, lo así a solas hasta que vegeta la descubrió y ahí ella le empezó a dar clases privadas de natación, buceo y resucitación boca a boca… eso era lo que el mas disfrutaba…

pasaron los días y se marcharon y al llegar al segundo manantial hicieron lo mismo, pero bulma noto que algo debía estar poniéndolos nerviosos, los elites estaban con guardias mas rigurosas y ya nadie era permitido alejarse del campamento, bulma trato de preguntarles que pasaba pero todos parecían nerviosos sobre el asunto, así que fue donde el rey en persona "me dirá lo que pasa o también tendré que descubrirlo por accidente de nuevo" dijo molesta "esta bien bulma donno, lo que pasa es que nosotros no somos los únicos además de las bestias que habitamos en este planeta" "quien mas vive? Son personas?" "no, son una especie de reptiles con forma mas humana, ellos también eran habitantes de nuestro viejo planeta" "y que son?" "se llaman REPTILIANS, criaturas sanguinarias que cazan todo los que se les ponga enfrente y en tiempo de escasez inclusive se comen entre ellos" "que horrible" dijo bulma "ellos son nuestros peores enemigos, no son numerosos por que entre ellos mismos se eliminan, pero son sumamente territoriales y nosotros para llegar a nuestro refugio debemos pasar por su territorio" dice apuntando hacia donde una de las lunas de Marte se veía aun que fuese de día…

"y por que no quedarnos aquí?" "por que el viento del oeste vendrá y arrasara con este lugar y el estar en la superficie será peligroso, por eso vamos a un lugar rocoso que nos protege del viento y se encuentra bajo tierra allí subsistimos de lo que recolectamos y cazamos serpios, topoides, y varatsos (son como murciélagos) además de crucukos (parecen insectos llamados cochinillas) y el agua no es muy abundante pues es la filtrada del roció, mas la que nosotros llevamos con nosotros" bulma empezó a sentirse nerviosa, afortunadamente ella tenia su carga al limite y sus armas estaban bien cargadas… sus armas… "y dígame como es que se defienden de ellos?" "no son criaturas muy listas son muy ruidosas y los podemos localizar siempre y cuando estemos cerca de zonas con rocas, no son buenas trepando, pero casan en manada, son rápidas en la arena y aprovechan las tormentas para cazar, es por eso que en nuestro refugio estamos a salvo pues no estamos expuestos a las tormentas, y como hay rocas podemos defendernos, pero esos sucios animales saltan alto es por eso que la siguiente parada son unas rocas que llamamos la mano ATAMUS pues ese era el nombre de nuestro dios allá en vegetasei, parecen unas manos y en las puntas hay cuevas donde nos refugiamos" "es por que aun que salten alto no escalan verdad?" "así es, pero lo que me preocupa son los deslizadotes que nos creo bulma donno, no se como podremos subirlos, y si los enterramos esas malditas criaturas las desenterraran, gustan de destruir todo lo que encuentren" dijo pensativo, "no puedo encapsularlas pues no tengo una plataforma donde colocarlos para eso que pudiera abarcar el tamaño de las 5, podría 2 solamente… lo siento mucho" dijo ella triste.

El rey le tomo la mano y se la estrecho "eso será de gran ayuda, no se sienta mal, usted a sido una bendición para mi pueblo, y debo felicitarla, a aprendido muy rápido nuestro idioma" dijo sonriéndole "gracias me esfuerzo, además es similar a un antiguo idioma en mi planeta pero con algunas diferencias leves, es por eso que no me parece tan distinto" "en serio, tal vez nuestras especies tengan parentesco" dijo el sonriendo "tal vez" dice ella sonriéndole, "y como son estos reptilians?" "se parecen a los dirags pero en pequeño con un cuerpo mas estilizado y tienen penachos de escamas en la cabeza y garras enormes en patas y brazos" ella lo pensó y saco una pequeña pantallita de su mochila "para darme una mejor idea que tal si los comparamos con algún saurio de mi planeta" , entonces bulma les paso algunas imágenes "este se parece, solo que le faltan las garras mas grandes y los reptilians son cafeces con el penacho rojo" "me lo temía son parecidos a los velociraptores de mi planeta" dijo ella con un seño fruncido "también le son un problema?" "no, en mi planeta ellos son meros carroñeros y nos temen, por nuestras armas incluso son tomados algunos como mascotas" "que es mascotas?" "por gusto algunos de nosotros tomamos animales y los criamos, ya sean para comer o para mantenerlos por el simple gusto de tenerlos" el lo miro con perplejidad.

"como es que los crían?" "pues el alimento no es problema en mi planeta, cultivamos plantas comestibles, quiero decir que sembramos y cuidamos plantas comestibles e incluso que nos guste su forma de verse o las flores que da, y criamos animales para alimento, o que usemos como medio de transporte o los que le digo como mascotas, la mayoría de los animales de mi planeta están tan acostumbrados a mi gente que nos son indiferentes, a veces podemos salir a caminar y si algún dinosaurio pasa no nos toma en cuenta pues saben que herir a alguno de mi gente significa problemas para ellos, mi gente no toma muy bien las muertes" dijo ella, y el rey solo se quedaba mirándola "además ellos nos temen por nuestras armas, saben que sus garras no se comparan con un láser o una descarga de energía" "la única forma en que los alejamos es con el ki, pero ellos también tiran por su hocico una especie de bola de energía, además su piel es muy dura por lo cual es difícil atravesarlos con las lanzas, así que peleamos con las espadas o las hachas", "rey vegeta que tal si les doy mejores armas?" "como?" "si hacerles mejores armas, y hago mas comunicadores para que todos los guerreros puedan comunicarse entre ellos" el rey la tomo de ambas manos poniéndoselas sobre el corazón "usted haría eso por mi gente?" "claro ahora también es mi gente o no, además no quiero perder a nadie de mi nueva familia" dijo ella sonriente "gracias mi señora muchas gracias" así bulma se fue a ver su material con el cual contaba.

Desencapsulo una especie de mini bunker que tenia sus herramientas, tenia adentro una camita y un escritorio además de un pequeño baño. (Apoco creen que bulma a estado yendo al tocador al aire libre… eso jamás) bulma se puso a analizar su situación, primero entendió que su piel era tan dura como la de los dirags, así que usando una piel de dirags de sus armaduras que los elites usaban probo materiales que la atravesaran como mantequilla, entonces miro cuantos guerreros eran, que armas usaban cada uno.

_Son 153 sayan en total ahora debe restar a los que no son combatientes. Chibis eran 19, ancianos eran 12, hembras adultas 28, chicas 15, los varones que armar entonces serian los Rastreadores:23, Elites:35, Juveniles eran 21. _Así que en marcha, primero reviso el material con los que las tenían hechas y mezclando los mejores materiales creo una aleación mucho mas resistente y con un láser le afilo los lados a las armas terminadas, todos los guerreros estaban encantados, inclusive nappa y raditz quienes eran los únicos 2 que no habían caído bajo los efectos del encanto de bulma… ya zarbon había caído y miraba con agrado la relación de su hijo con bulma, todo aquel que tuviera el aprecio de bulma su estatus crecía al cielo…

Bulma y vegeta estaban mas unidos que antes, no se separaban y vegeta no soportaba a las chicas sayan que restaban para su elección, es mas… ya no se acercaba a ellas y cada vez que ellas se le acercaban se escapan a algún lugar lejano en deslizador… ya no le importaba a vegeta ocultar su aprecio por la fémina alienígena, el la llamaba azura de cariño, significaba flama azul, como las chispas que formaba en sus descargas, un día bulma y vegeta estaban sentados en una roca elevada, y vegeta la ojeo jugando con su medallón "que es eso?" "un obsequio de alguien muy querido" "un varón?" "así es" el se le alejo un poco y le volteo la cara, ella sonrió, este chico era celosito "quieres ver?" el volteo y ella lo abrió y mostró adentro una imagen de un niño pequeño sonriendo, "quien?" dijo el "el es mi hermanito, se llama goku, el me dio este pendiente como obsequio y yo le di sin querer el mismo pendiente pero ese tiene una foto mía, a los dos nos gusto por que tiene una brújula y un astrolabio" "que son esas cosas?" "la brújula te marca el lado con mas energía magnética, ósea el norte, y el otro usa a las estrellas como guía" vegeta miro el artefacto y al revisar mas la foto miro que el niño tenia un cabello similar al de turles.

"lo notaste verdad, es por eso que turles me agrado mas rápidamente que los demás, por que me lo recuerda además su forma de actuar es similar" vegeta se enojo "te gusta turles" dijo el no mirándola ella le atrae con una mano el rostro "pero me gustas mas tu" dijo besándolo al dejarlo libre el estaba respirando agitadamente "además de los chicos de la aldea solo contigo he hecho esto, y no planeo hacerlo con nadie mas, siempre y cuando prometas no hacerlo con ninguna de tus amiguitas" dijo ella ahora frunciendo el ceño, era su turno de enojarse, pero estaba tratando de controlar su risa, era su turno de reclamar sus acciones… vegeta se le acurruco y le empezó a lamer el la mejilla, ella no se contuvo y dejo escapar una risita "travieso" dijo ella "con nadie me comportado así, nunca nadie me había cautivado como tu lo haces, "vegeta" dijo ella y se volvieron a besar, la pasión entre ellos crecía cada día mas…

El rey un día los vio venir caminando por unas dunas desde un punto de vigilancia, ambos tomados de las manos, y ella entonces empieza a alejarse traviesamente y el la seguía tratando de atraparla… ambos sonrientes… el rey tenia la cabeza en un gran remolino, debía hablar con su hijo antes de que pasara a mayores…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o una semana después en otro lugar de vegetasei 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Un joven recorría el desierto en una pequeña nave (se parecía a las naves de star fox no soy dueña de el o de nada relacionado) el veía alarmado el rastro que seguía, pedazos de lo que parecían ser una extrañas naves parecidas a un deslizador, y algunos cadáver de dinosaurios, entonces diviso a uno que parecía humano y detuvo la nave, se acerco a el cuerpo y vio que aun se movía, el hombre era un joven que estaba protegiendo a una niña y aun pequeñín, el guerrero lo amenazaba con su lanza y al verla diviso tecnología de aleación, entonces noto en el cuello de la niña un medallón, el medallón de cierta chica, el joven se saco de su traje especial un pendiente similar, la niña lo vio y el abrió el suyo enseñándole la fotografía, los 3 la vieron y entonces la pequeña grito "ESTA ALLA; ESTA EN PELIGRO VE RAPIDO POR FAVOR" el joven ayudo al guerrero a levantarse y lo subió a su nave junto con los otros 3 , "sujétense" dijo el y se fue rumbo a donde la niña le indicaba…._

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: NOTA IMPORTANTE… vegeto es como vegeta de niño pequeño, ya saben con copete, no es como vegeta jr de dragón ball gt que es exactamente idéntico a la versión adulta de vegeta…. NEXT CHAPTER: un Adán y una Eva sin edén… que pasara como paso esto como se termino así, todo el próximo chapter

8


	13. Un adan y una eva sin eden

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**UN ADAN Y UNA EVA SIN EDEN**

**0o0o0o0o una semana después en otro lugar de vegetasei 0o0o0o0o0**

_Un joven recorría el desierto en una pequeña __nave (se parecía a las naves de star fox no soy dueña de el o de nada relacionado__) el veía alarmado el rastro que seguía, pedazos de lo que parecían ser una extrañas naves parecidas a un deslizador, y algunos cadáver de dinosaurios, entonces diviso a uno que parecía humano y detuvo la nave, se acerco a el cuerpo y vio que aun se movía, el hombre era un joven que estaba protegiendo a una niña y aun pequeñín, el guerrero lo amenazaba con su lanza y al verla diviso tecnología de aleación, entonces noto en el cuello de la niña un medallón, el medallón de cierta chica, el joven se saco de su traje especial un pendiente similar, la niña lo vio y el abrió el suyo enseñándole la fotografía, los 3 la vieron y entonces la pequeña grito "ESTA ALLA; ESTA EN PELIGRO VE RAPIDO POR FAVOR" el joven ayudo al guerrero a levantarse y lo subió a su nave junto con los otros 3 , "sujétense" dijo el y se fue rumbo a donde la niña le indicaba…._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o una semana antes 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya habían llegado al tercer oasis, sin ningún percance con los reptilians solo trodontos y dirags, bulma se sintió aliviada, entonces al estudiar sus coordenadas reviso algo, estaban cerca de la base 3, tal vez al llegar a la base podría contactar a sus camaradas y al habilitar la base la raza sayajin podría habitarla en lugar de tener que estar bajo tierra por meses, y mejor aun, estaría a salvo de esas bestias que siempre los cazaban… le pregunto al rey si conocía el lugar y el dijo que no, por que era territorio de reptilians pero el único guerrero que conocía la zona era bardock y que no iría al lugar por nada del mundo, ya que en ese lugar el había perdido a su compañera y a su cría mas reciente… las sayan con crías recientes gustan de alejarse del grupo para poder formar un lazo con sus crías… como las leonas pensó bulma… ella se alejo y fueron atacados en ese entonces por reptilians que se habían acercado mucho al campamento ella huyo con su cría y en eso se suscito una tormenta de arena, no la encontraron , solo sus restos que parecían haber sido sepultados y de la cría no se vio rastro… bulma se quedo pensativa y se marcho, bardock escucho por el rey de lo que paso y la encontró llorando detrás de una roca, el había escuchado de su fuerte empatia por los demás y ahora era testigo de la mucha que ella le tenia…

"bulma sama?" "OH, es usted bardock san, que se le ofrece?" "si lo desea la llevare, después de que lleguemos al refugio de invierno, pero al menor signo de peligro nos regresaremos, no deseo perder a mas gente" dijo el triste, bulma se levanto y lo abrazo, bardock solo la dejo hacerlo, colocándole una mano en la cabeza en forma de buscar confortarla… todo bajo la mirada atónita de raditz y vegeta que venían de entrenar… mas tarde se pudo escuchar una discusión entre bardock y raditz, y vegeta solo veía sospechosamente a bulma, por su padre se entero de su petición, el fue donde ella y esta le dijo lo que paso, el la abrazo, sabia muy bien que aun seguía triste por bardock, pero podía ver que algo la ponía nerviosa, pero no le preguntaría parecía que ella no quería hablar del asunto.

Cuando llego la noche el ambiente se sentía pesado, entonces una de las alarmas de bulma sonó, ella había colocado sensores fuera del territorio de vigilancia para alertar a los guerreros, y como temían eran reptilians, los civiles fueron llevados a los deslizadores y los guerreros se pusieron al combate, los elites acabaron fácilmente con ellos, solo eran 5 y gracias a las nuevas armas de bulma resulto mas fácil defenderse y solo salieron algunos con varias heridas, entre ellos vegeta pues estaban todos revueltos, cazadores , rastreadores y juveniles de ambos grupos… bulma al verlo herido lo reprendió por no cuidarse, a lo que el solo sonreía, el se dejo atender por bulma mientras los demás eran atendidos por las hembras a las que bulma ya había instruido en las artes de curar con sus inventos, los reptilians no volverían, eran cobardes y gustaban de atacar por sorpresa, no volverían sabiendo que los esperarían, y al no haber obtenido casa se reagruparían para atacar otro día.

Bulma estuvo muy asustada por vegeta, el la vio dirigirse a su pequeño almacén, el la siguió mientras todos dormían, el entro allí y fue recibido por una bulma que lo beso sin clemencia mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, encerrándolos a ambos allí, empujo a vegeta a la camita del lugar, y lo empezó a devorar a besos "estoy molesta contigo" "nande?" (Por que) "por no cuidarte" dijo ella, derramando unas lagrimas el se las lamió, y al verla allí, a su merced, con la luna iluminándola con su luz que entraba por un apequeña escotilla, el se le empezó a acercar, y la atrajo hacia el, entre los dos se empezó a producir un calor extremo que los consumía, ella le empezó a quitar sus ropas y armadura de piel de trodonto, y el sus prendas, su camisa de manga corta y desbrocho su pantaloncillo… ambos terminaron sin ropa de rodillas sobre la cama, contemplándose ella pudo apreciar toda su musculatura y su ENORME instrumento de batalla… (jijijij) y el apreciar la delicada piel pálida como la luna misma, el no sabia que hacer, bulma noto su nerviosismo y le abrió los brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo, el sonrió y se acerco a ella, se abrazaron y el lentamente empujo a bulma a la cama.

Vegeta degusto con sus labios aquel cuerpo de diosa, y se detuvo justo sobre su femineidad, la vio nervioso, y ella estaba sonrojada, y el le empezó a lamer el vientre, bulma sonrió, si este sujeto era un nuevecito, bulma lo empujo a la cama, el la miro perplejo y su rostro se ruborizo, ella empezó a gatear sobre de el tallándole sus monumentales pechos contra el cuerpo, subió hasta estar frente a frente con el y lo beso, luego de dejarlo un poco mareado por el beso, bulma comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de vegeta, beso y mordisqueo desde su cuello, así por su pecho, marco su estomago y se detuvo justo en su hombría, bulma delicadamente acaricio con un dedo la hombría de vegeta mientras lo veía retorcerse de placer en la cama, con los ojos cerrados aforrándose de las cobijas, ella tomo con su mano la hombría y la empezó a masajear, luego con su otra mano le acaricio sus joyas, vegeta empezó a soltar sollozos de excitación descomunal, después ella no se pudo contener, el ver la expresión de delirio puro la desquiciaba, y se introdujo su masculinidad en la boca vegeta abrió los ojos y la miro mientras respiraba agitado, se sentía tan extraño, su boca, su lengua, era tan húmedo, tan caliente, tan excitante.

Bulma lo sintió venirse así que se lo saco de la boca, vegeta sintió una desilusión muy grande pero ella se lo coloco entre sus enormes pechos y le brindo una descomunal cubana, vegeta no pudo contenerse mas, sentirse prisionero de esos montículos tan suaves y tan calidos, no se contuvo mas, y exploto derramando su semilla en el rostro y pechos de bulma… callo en la cama y se sintió débil, vulnerable, cansado, pero con una sensación de satisfacción y profunda paz nunca antes sentida… miro a bulma que se relamía los labios y dedos tratando de limpiarse un poco de la semilla de vegeta, el se sintió un poco culpable, y se levanto y la empezó a lamer para ayudarle a limpiarse, pero en cuanto sintió el sabor de su propia semilla, lo escupió a un lado de la cama… ella sonrió "es un gusto adquirido amor, me hubiera alarmado de haber visto que lo tolerabas" le dijo mientras tomaba un pañito y se lo daba "te importaría?" dijo guiñándole un ojo, el sonrió y la empezó a limpiar, miro como ella se seguía lamiendo un poco los dedos y no se contuvo, la beso y al sentir el gusto del sabor de bulma ignoro su propio sabor… nada le impediría degustar el sabor de su hembra…

Vegeta y bulma se empezaron a lamer y a besar, todo era tan primitivo, bulma le sonrió, pudo ver que vegeta aunque deseoso de mas, estaba cansado, "todo a su tiempo, ven durmamos juntos esta noche, ya tendremos tiempo después" le dijo bulma empujándolo a la cama, vegeta se sintió un poco desilusionado quería mas, pero no podría actuar a su máximo tan cansado como lo estaba… ambos durmieron abrasados… a la mañana siguiente el despertó primero y la vio allí a su lado, el durmió sobre de ella en forma protectora, el sonrió y la abraso aun mas empezando a lamerle la espalda, cuello y hombro, deseaba morder ese cuello, y volverla suya pero el tomaría su tiempo, debía cortejarla apropiadamente, y por lo menos aprender su lenguaje no solo unas palabras…

Los días que siguieron vegeta y bulma seguían escapándose a sus paseos para besuquearse, y cada vez que cambiaban de lugar para asentarse, bulma desencapsulaba su pequeño nidito de amor, el rey empezó a notar que su hijo se escapaba a media noche de su carpa, entonces lo vio golpear al refugio de la mujer bulma y esta lo recibía devorando su boca, el rey se quedo perplejo, se quedo varias horas esperando a lo lejos que vegeta saliese pero no lo hizo, entonces decidió acercarse, ya casi era de mañana, y se acerco y subiéndose a una roca cercana ojeo por la escotilla del techo y los miro, vegeta acostado sobre de bulma en la forma que un macho lo haría con su hembra, ambos sin prenda alguna, el rey se paralizo, su hijo acaso ya había… entonces vio como el se despertaba y concientemente lamía a bulma la espalda y se dirigía a su cuello, entonces la mano de bulma le agarro los labios "ni lo creas travieso, ya te dije que debes pedirle su consentimiento a mi hermano, si el te lo da mi padre no dirá nada" dijo ella levantándose mientras juntaba sus prendas, el la miro un poco triste, "no te preocupes, el en este momento ya debe estar en este planeta, en cuanto vallamos a la central de la base les llamaremos para que vengan a encontrarnos y entonces te lo presentare" dijo ella besándole los labios, "hai" dijo vegeta.

Ellos ya habían hecho un acuerdo, ella sabia de la mordida que era el cello de parejas era su versión de una boda, ella se había enamorado profundamente de vegeta y ella sabia que el seria grandemente aprobado por su hermano, y resto de su familia y amigos, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de el, y nada la haría mas feliz que unirse a el por toda la eternidad… vegeta había captado esperar a conocer a su hermano que seria el varón al cual el debía pedir su aprobación para ser la pareja de su onna y para tomarla como pareja debía ir con el padre de ella, pero si el conseguía la aceptación y agrado de su hermano, el padre y demás familiares no podrían negarse, ya que su hermano era su protector y guardián, si el lo aceptaba debía ser digno de ella…

El rey se quedo perplejo, no podría creerlo, su hijo había interactuado con la fémina si decirle nada, pero aun no la había tomado como pareja y por lo que escucho estaba esperando a conocer a un familiar de bulma san y recibir su aprobación, el rey debía actuar y debía hacerlo rápido, o tal vez su hijo jamás podría tener familia propia… el rey espero a que llegara la tarde y llamo a vegeta para hablar de rey a príncipe, vegeta sabia lo que era otro sermón sobre tomar pareja, pero esta vez el le daría una sorpresa, "hijo mió ya es hora que escojas una pareja, es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo" "lo se padre es por eso que ya e decidido a quien tomar como pareja" "lo se" "lo sabes?" dijo vegeta perplejo "y no lo acepto" "QUE?" Vegeta lo miro en total shock "por que?" "no estas pensando con la mente vegeta… piénsalo, ella lucirá como uno de nosotros e inclusive se que han interactuado" "QUE?" "si lo se vegeta… piensa esto, serán capaces de engendrar?" vegeta lo miro casi como no creyendo lo que escuchaba "vegeta se que ella a sido una muy grande felicidad para tu corazón, pero nuestra gente se extingue ante nuestros ojos, entiende que pasara cuando se vuelvan pareja y ella no pueda darte descendencia, estarás condenado a estar con alguien que se que te hace feliz pero no podrán tener su propia prole, estarás dispuesto a hacerte esto a ti y a ella también?" vegeta lo pensó, el con tal de estar con ella podría ser capaz de renunciar a tener hijos?, pero que tal ella?. Cual seria su reacción futura de no tener prole?, vegeta callo de rodillas y empezó a gritar como fiera herida, el rey lo sujeto, tratando de confortar a su atormentado hijo…

Esa noche bulma se fue a su refugio y lo espero pero el no llego, los días siguieron y vegeta la ignoro, hasta que cuando llegaron a la mano de roca, el rey hizo un anuncio, el príncipe había elegido a su futura consorte, bulma se quedo perpleja, el príncipe se acerco y susurro "milfa" a bulma se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos cuando vio a la chica abrazar a vegeta, bulma calladamente se retiro a una de las cuevas de la estructura de roca, allí lloro amargamente, thamara la encontró y ella le confeso su alma, con la promesa de que ella no diría nada del asunto ni haría nada al respecto, thamara por primera vez sintió un profundo odio hacia su hermano… bulma a partir de ese día ignoro a vegeta y empezó a pasar mas tiempo de nuevo con los chibis y con turles y brolly… claro que ellos recibían debido a esto en el entrenamiento por parte de un muy celoso príncipe… pero lo que mas le dolía era la mirada fría y llena de decepción que bulma le lanzaba cada vez que el trataba de acercársele…

Un día bulma estaba jugando con vegeto y este estaba feliz de que bulma se dedicara solo a el, thamara estaba en clases de rastreo y el y bulma estaban solos jugando… entonces vegeta se le acerco, bulma lo ignoro y siguió observando a vegeto jugar con una lagartija la cual perdió la cola al el tomarla de esta la perdió, y el se le quedo mirando… "oreba" dijo vegeta, pero bulma levanto la mano y solo le dijo "por que no mejor te vas con tu pareja, no creo que le guste que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo" dijo ella yéndose a sentar a una roca mas cerca de vegeto "yo…" dijo vegeta "solo olvídalo vegeta, solo olvídalo, por que eso es lo que yo are" dijo ella sonriéndole tristemente, vegeta la jalo a sus brazos y la mantuvo allí por unos segundos… hasta que bulma decidió darle un rodillazo en los (WAFLES) bajos, vegeta callo de rodillas y la miro al rostro ella tenia lagrimas corriendo por los ojos "no me vuelvas a tocar jamás, no te quiero cerca de mi, vete con tu pareja y no me molestes mas" dijo ella dirigiéndose a vegeto y tomándolo en brazos se lo llevo lejos de un vegeta con el corazón destrozado… el rey miro toda la escena y se sintió mal por ambos…

Bardock también fue testigo y por nappa y zarbon se entero de todo… "bulma sama?" "o eres tu bardock san, que se te ofrece?" "creo que es justo que usted sepa el porque y será usted quien decida que pensar"… bardock le contó sobre la razón de por que vegeta la rechazo, y ella lloro pero también sonreía "que estupido eres vegeta" dijo ella y bardock se quedo perplejo, "que sucede bulma sama?" "bardock… solo quiero que te mantengas del lado de vegeta y que lo ayudes a entrar su cabezota en razón cuando yo no este" dijo ella… "por que lo dice?" "ya lo veras"… así llegaron al refugio de invierno y mientras vegeta trataba de deshacerse de su fastidiosa futura pareja, bulma se preparaba junto con los demás para ir en búsqueda de la base, "bajemos por agua a los túneles la necesitaremos" dijo bardock y el escuadrón se fue a los subterráneos y bulma al llegar se quedo perpleja, "eso es?" "Fulgure" dijo turles apuntando a las piedras moradas que brillaban en las paredes "esto es korrodium, es un mineral bastante valioso, con esto los problemas de mi gente y de la suya estarán resueltos" dijo bulma felizmente sonriendo a los guerreros… ella subió y ante la mirada de vegeta y los demás bulma explico lo que significaba el korrodium, y lo que seria para ellos, "y así ustedes podrían abitar en la base, con los demás, le explique eso a thamara hace tiempo, ya no temerían por los reptilians ni por nada la energía de este mineral alimentara las protecciones y esos animales no podrán jamás acercarse a ustedes, las bases funcionarían , mi gente vendría para acá y nuestra tecnología mas el conocimiento de su gente sobre el lugar, haría la vida mas fácil para habitar este planeta" todos estaban felices por la noticia, el problema seria encontrar la base y activar las maquinas…

Recogieron el korrodium que pudieron y partió el escuadrón de casa y rastreo en busca de la base perdida, vegeta quiso ir con ellos pero fue petición de bulma el que fueran pocos, solo bardock y algunos rastreadores para hacer el reconocimiento rápido, solo 10 fueron, entre ellos turles… vegeta insistió pero bulma le pidió explícitamente al rey no permitirle a vegeta ir, seria lo mejor para ambos estar separados… el rey la miro cuando ella tristemente le sonrió cuando partían, a la base… vegeta los vio partir, con milfa la mujer que seria su pareja a su lado, el se sintió rabiar y la empujo para irse del lugar… la pobre chica quedo toda perpleja… Vegeta se encargo de revisar los túneles con los guerreros que quedaban y se percataron de algo espantoso… uno de los túneles se había derrumbado y había varias partes de la cueva que se abrían al exterior, esto no era bueno… no lo era…

O0o0o0 en el desierto

Bulma y los demás en los deslizadores avanzaron por las dunas hasta que bardock se detuvo en una gran roca, y allí… en la base… se encontraba una cruz la cual marcaba una pila de rocas… "esta fue mi pareja" dijo bardock mirando el lugar… bulma lo abrazo sollozando un poco… todo bajo la mirada de turles… continuaron el viaje y por fin llegaron a lo que era la base, estaba como era de suponerse cubierta en su mayoría por tierra, así que se pusieron a excavar para lograr entrar en la base principal, para buscar la fuente de poder del escudo que protegería la base de todo elemento dañino, incluso del clima, y alimentaría la energía de la ciudad… bulma hizo algunas reparaciones y estaba por probar el escudo cuando llegaron corriendo algunos chicos desde afuera… "bulma sama unos reptilians se acercan" bulma rápidamente empezó a teclear códigos "están a un kilómetro" dijo un sayan, bulma se apresuro "están por entrar en la ciudad" dijo turles y bulma finalizo "ADENTRO AHORA" dijo ella, los guerreros entraron y cerraron la puerta y bulma activo el escudo.

El lugar se ilumino y por la ventana miraron como la ciudad iba cobrando vida y todo fue volado literalmente fuera de la ciudad, tierra, rocas, hiervas, lagartijas, bestias, y en especial reptilians… ellos miraron hacia fuera, y vieron como una especie de escudo en forma de panal resplandecía en el techo, miraron los sayan a su alrededor y vieron como el lugar estaba limpio y reluciente… claro con algo de polvo, pero no se veía abandonada, había luces, en realidad era un lugar enorme… "es… es…" "impresionante verdad, aunque le hace falta un poco de arreglo y aseo" dijo bulma "y en verdad nuestra gente podría vivir aquí con ustedes?" dijo bardock "claro, no solo aquí si no en las otras bases también si lo desean" "hay mas?" "claro, varias mas, la única tan grande como esta es donde están mis camaradas en este momento, que dada la casualidad, deberá contactar para avisarles que estoy bien y que vengan acá a brindarnos apoyo" bulma desencapsulo su proyecto en el que trabajo, y lo activo, salio una especie de sonda a conectarse a una semi cúpula flotante que estaba anclada en el escudo.. "vengan lancemos a este bebe desde el observatorio" dijo ella y todos corrieron como niños en un parque de diversiones a ver como el objeto era lanzado desde ese lugar flotante… bulma presiono un botón de la consola y este salio volando… "ya esta… les envié las coordenadas de esta base a mis camaradas y de donde podrían también recogernos, en la base de invierno" "eso es esplendido" dijo bardock "oigan veamos si las cámaras funcionan, podremos ver con estas cosieras flotantes lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor" "en serio?" bulma asintió

Las acciono y miraron a su alrededor, presas, arena, rocas y reptilians que se unían en una gran manada la cual se dirigía rumbo AH… "MALDICION" gritaron todos, bulma bajo al almacén y les brindo de trajes especiales como los que ella usa, mas resistentes que sus ropas y les dio armas nuevas que ellos tenían hallo almacenadas, de inmediato bulma acciono uno de sus vehículos grandes y todos partieron, al diablo ahorrar combustible, esto era serio… mientras partían envió un SOS desde su vehiculo… solo esperaba que alguien lo recibiera…

O0o0o0o0o0 base de enterra neoimperium

Chaos se encontraba comiendo un sándwich cuando este salio volando de la impresión al el ver un mensaje en el código secreto de bulma, diciéndoles, "hola chicos como están ya active la base vengan por mi y mis nuevos amigos… traigan comida y mucha y vengan pronto" luego cuando fue por tien y krillin vieron otro mensaje pidiendo auxilio, rápidamente le transmitieron las coordenadas a goku…

O0o0o0o0 desierto de Marte

El joven llamado goku recibió el mensaje con las coordenadas y salio en búsqueda de su ángel "maldición, esto requiere material pesado" y activo su nueva nave la cual llamaba MAXSPEED y salio en ella rumbo a su destino "resiste mi ángel resiste….

0o0o0o0o base sayan

Los sayajin estaban tratando de volver a enterrar esas aberturas cuando la cabeza de un reptilian se asomo por el agujero, los sayajines corrieron presurosos al túnel principal y trataron de cerrar las entradas… vegeta y los demás se empezaron a pelear con las bestias que aparecían de los pequeños túneles, tratando de brindarles tiempo a los civiles de escapar….escaparon en los deslizadores pero iban seguidos de cerca por mas reptilians… esto era un infierno, se vio como un deslizador era atacado pero los que abordaron lograron huir hacia una roca pero estaban siendo separados en grupos pequeños, estos animales los estaban separando para hacerlos blancos fáciles… no era bueno… no era nada bueno….

Bulma con los demás estaban llegando, y la base estaba destruida, además de varios heridos, afortunadamente aun vivos, era obvio, esto era una guerra por el territorio, no era solo por comer… rápidamente les dieron atención medica y fueron a ayudar a los del deslizador destruido…. "turles busca a brolly y ustedes con bardock lleven a la gente a la base, yo y los demás iremos a buscar a los rezagados" "pero?" "as lo que te digo" "esta bien" los guerreros en los vehículos los cuales bulma ya había enseñado a conducir se fuero en búsqueda de recoger a sus camaradas…

En otro lugar vegeta estaba salvando la vida de varios civiles, junto con el resto cuando de pronto surgió una tormenta que arrastro a varios de sus camaradas y reptilians lejos… el miro a su alrededor y vio con horror… que su familia no estaba… corrió como loco por el lugar y al ver una deslizador en peligro tuvo que ir en su ayuda, eran muchos reptilians y ellos un puñado, no podrían durar…

O0o0o0o desierto…

Bulma miraba con horror a varios heridos y estos rápidamente eran recogidos por los sayan que sabían brindar primeros auxilios, bulma miro a lo lejos a thamara junto con el rey y otros, estaban algo golpeados pero bien, "BULMA SAN POR ALLA" ella salio rumbo a donde sabia que estaba vegeta y por lo que se veía no podría estar bien… pero en cuanto se fue, fueron atacados por otra fugaz tormenta que los volvió a dispersar…

O0o0o0o0 en el desierto a unos kilómetros del lugar de la batalla

Un joven recorría el desierto en una pequeña nave (se parecía a las naves de star fox no soy dueña de el o de nada relacionado) el veía alarmado el rastro que seguía, pedazos de lo que parecían ser una extrañas naves parecidas a un deslizador, y algunos cadáver de dinosaurios, entonces diviso a uno que parecía humano y detuvo la nave, se acerco a el cuerpo y vio que aun se movía, el hombre era un joven que estaba protegiendo a una niña y aun pequeñín, el guerrero lo amenazaba con su lanza y al verla diviso tecnología de aleación, entonces noto en el cuello de la niña un medallón, el medallón de cierta chica, el joven se saco de su traje especial un pendiente similar, la niña lo vio y el abrió el suyo enseñándole la fotografía, los 3 la vieron y entonces la pequeña grito "ESTA ALLA; ESTA EN PELIGRO VE RAPIDO POR FAVOR" el joven ayudo al guerrero a levantarse y lo subió a su nave junto con los otros 3 , "sujétense" dijo el y se fue rumbo a donde la niña le indicaba….

O0o0o0 el centro de la batalla

Bulma había entronerado a vegeta y a otros guerreros y estaban combatiendo, allí bulma salvo a quien seria la pareja de vegeta, el la miro "no te preocupes esta bien" le dijo bulma corriendo a ayudar a otros guerreros… bulma demostró sus habilidades en batalla y estaban prácticamente molidos pero salieron vencedores, cuando pensaron que se había terminado miraron con horror a algunos trodontos hacerse devorando los cuerpos de los reptilians que encontraban, pero el casar presa era siempre mas divertido… bulma yo no tenia nada de energía, y la mayoría de las armas de ellos estaban destruidas, ya no había nada que hacer… estaban agotados… vegeta se puso enfrente de bulma cuando el animal se les abalanzo cuando escucharon un grito "BUUUULLLLMMMAAAAAAA" y el animal frente a ellos callo cortado en dos, luego se vio como una extraña criatura vestida en una armadura blanca se abalanzaba con una espada brillante de energía sobre del otro trodonto y este callo al ser su cabeza cortada de un solo tajo…

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la criatura que se les acerco lentamente, bulma se levanto y miro al sujeto, "eres tu?" le dijo bulma, vegeta la miro como lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, el sujeto se quito una careta desmontándola del casco, "mi bulma" dijo el y bulma salio corriendo lanzándose en los brazos extendidos y ansiosos del alíen frente a ella… Todos se quedaron perplejos aun mas un muy desconcertado príncipe sayajin…

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: que pasara con la pareja el destino les rompió el corazón y ahora llego goku, que verdades traerá su llegada?... next chapter… verdades entre las arenas…

6


	14. Verdades entre las arenas

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**VERDADES ENTRE LAS ARENAS**

_Todos se le quedaron mirando a la criatura que se les acerco lentamente, bulma se levanto y miro al sujeto, "eres tu?" le dijo bulma, vegeta la miro como lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, el sujeto se quito una careta desmontándola del casco, "mi bulma" dijo el y bulma salio corriendo lanzándose en los brazos extendidos y ansiosos del alíen frente a ella… Todos se quedaron perplejos aun mas un muy desconcertado príncipe sayajin… _

Este ser humanoide estaba estrujando a bulma en sus brazos, y ella sonreía feliz mientras derramaba lagrimas… entonces ella lo empezó a golpear en el pecho "eres un tonto, un tonto" decía mientras de sus ojos derramaba lagrimas que rodaban gracilmente por sus mejillas "soy tu tonto" dijo el poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, a lo que vegeta reacciono acercándose lentamente antes de que brolly lo detuviera "por que tardaste tanto?" dice llorando aun mas fuerte "en que?" "en encontrarme, por eso eres un tonto" "perdóname, tuve que seguir por todo el planeta a una muy escurridiza chica" ella sonrió mientras se abrasaba aun mas fuerte a este sujeto, entonces el joven la abrazo fuertemente contra el una mano sujetándola de la espalda y la otra su nuca acariciando su cabello "no vuelvas a abandonarme… jamás vuelvas a hacerlo" dijo el estrechándola fuertemente.

"perdóname" dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven "donde estabas?" le dijo el "mejor te lo digo todo después, no creo que estemos a salvo aquí" dijo ella y tomándolo de la mano lo empezó a jalar a los demás "espera tengo un bunquer de carga por aquí además debemos atender a algunos invitados que traigo en mi vehiculo" dijo jalándola a su nave, vegeta y los demás vieron a este sujeto llevándosela, así que los siguieron, el abrió la nave y pensaron que se la quería llevar y de esta salio un muy herido raditz con Thamara y vegeto "CHIBIS" dijo bulma y los pequeñines corrieron a abrazarla, "TENSHI" goku sonrió y exploto una capsula, "suban los llevaremos a la base" dijo el subiendo de nuevo a la nave, "yo iré atrás con ellos creo que están nerviosos" "como desees mi corazón" dijo a lo que vegeta se le quedo mirando perplejo, tuvo que ser literalmente guiado a la nave, el rey se sintió fatal por su hijo, al parecer este sujeto también la pretendía…

Bulma le brindo primeros auxilios a raditz quien solo la miraba con odio "que gruñón, bueno ya termine no te seguiré tocando" dijo ella con refunfuño, y se retiro a otra pared del bunker para mimar a sus chibis… todo bajo la mirada de vegeta, "mira tenshi encontré tu medallón" "gracias pensé que lo había perdido" "tenshi" dijo vegeto, ella le sonrió y lo estrujo en sus brazos, tratando de ocultar su tristeza al ver a la tal milfa lamerle la herida del brazo a vegeta, quien estaba demasiado centrado observando la ventanita que daba un vistazo a la nave donde estaba ese sujeto que llamo a su onna su corazón…

Al llegar a la base fueron recibidos por los demás sayan, habían sufrido perdidas pero no demasiadas considerando la magnitud del ataque, de los 153 sayans solo quedaban 110, los ancianos murieron lamentablemente al ser demasiado lentos para huir, los chibis sobrevivieron, la mayoría de las hembras sobrevivieron también, y algunos guerreros, lamentablemente el padre de turles shadock fue uno de esas perdidas y la madre de brolly y algunas chicas entre ellas kalai… la cual pretendía raditz además de divaly, por lo cual solo le quedaba esa opción… por lo cual turles tendría que enfrentar a radits para tener pareja…

En el lugar los recién llegados se admiraron con su magnificencia… "lindo verdad" dijo bulma bajando de la nave "no tanto como tu" dijo la voz de un chico abrasándola de su cintura por detrás "tonto" dijo ella sonriendo, "espero que me compenses por todo el tiempo que me tuviste preocupado eh?" ella solo se ruborizo y le sonrió dulcemente "depende has sido buen niño o travieso?" "como crees?" "pues si debo adivinar seria… travieso" "me conoces bien" dijo el, bulma sonreía abrazándolo, entonces miro las miradas atónitas y atentas de los sayan que miraban la escena melosa perplejos "después hablamos, vengan por acá estas son las instalaciones de la base de enterra" dijo bulma… todos pasearon por el lugar.

Mientras bulma le enseñaba el complejo a todos, el joven que la acompañaba se retiro a ver su nave, que por culpa de ciertos chibis inquietos el había casi chocado con una roca y la nave estaba abollada…. Mientras revisaba el golpe un grupo de chicos se acercaron a el, brolly, seguido de radits se acercaron "disculpa" dijo brolly "si?" dijo goku "mi compañero quiere agradecerte por salvarlos" raditz asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos, había algo en ese rostro que lo hacia sentirse extraño, en especial la forma en que sonreía, "no hay problema, ustedes han sido amables con mi bulma, solo les devuelvo el favor" dice sonriendo "tu…bulma…" "así es, ella es mi linda b-chan" dice mientras se subía a la nave para revisar los controles…

Brolly se quedo perplejo, su bulma… dijo su bulma… entonces escucho un gruñido a lo lejos, y temió lo peor, al voltear miro como se retiraba la persona, la única persona, quien no debió escuchar eso… al cabo de dos días recibieron la contestación de la nave insignia, en 2 semanas aproximadamente llegarían por ellos…. Pero en esos 2 días el joven goku no paso un tiempo muy agradable, al parecer los sayan le estaban haciendo la ley del hiel, el suponía que era debido a que era un extraño… así que los ignoro, pero algo lo hizo pensar que podía ser por bulma… ya que mas lo miraban con desden después de haber abrazado a bulma, ya no traía el casco pero si un paliacate color azul oscuro, como su traje de expandex, además de su armadura blanca con detalles plateados…

Al final de ese segundo día goku estaba paseando por el campamento, bajo la mirada de los chicos sayan que entrenaban, el los miraba curioso, pero al recibir miradas de enfado decidió dejarlos "dios, que gruñones" dijo el en voz baja, así se fue a pasear por el lugar, asta que subió a una especie de terraza bastante amplia del lugar… tenia buena vista, así que se quedo allí sentado un rato… miraba al horizonte mientras jugaba con el pendiente que era igual al de bulma….

Entonces sintió una mirada fría, volteo para atrás y miro a el joven que mas lo veía con cara de ira… el se acerco y cuando estuvo frente a frente dijo de manera directa "ella es tu compañera?" le dijo vegeta directamente, el lo miro "quien?" "bulma" el lo pensó "pues si…, ella es mi compañera preferida" dijo goku sonriente, vegeta pelo los ojos y de improvisó lo siguiente que miro el joven goku fue el puño de vegeta en su rostro, vegeta se le lanzo, algunos jóvenes oyeron la escaramuza se aproxímanos y se empezaron a burlar de goku quien estaba en el piso, pero los adultos los callaron, esto no era correcto , el era camarada de bulma sama y el rey se enfurecería por esto, "aléjate de ella" dijo vegeta, entonces el chico abrió los ojos, y jalando a vegeta del hombro le estrello su puño justo en el rostro mandándolo a volar 3 metros lejos de el , todos se quedaron perplejos, goku se limpio la sangre de su labio y miro rabiosamente a vegeta "no recorrí medio planeta buscándola para que un cabeza de flama me diga que me aleje de ella" vegeta lo miro en shock..

El rey que se encontraba con bulma y bardock, además de los chibis, hoyo a zarbon llamándolo, el llego y le susurro algo lo cual hizo al rey salir corriendo, los que lo vieron partir se sintieron curioso y lo siguieron…. Cuando el rey llego al lugar pudo ver a su hijo en medio combate con el camarada de bulma, "VEGETA NO VEGETASEI OUJI, YAMERO" (príncipe vegeta de vegetasei detente en este momento) grito el rey, entonces llego detrás una muy furiosa bulma y grito a todo pulmón "GOKU SON-BRIEF, DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE" el se iba a lanzar de nuevo a vegeta "ES UNA ORDEN" dijo bulma, todos la miraron y mas cuando el joven se detuvo en seco, lentamente se puso en pose erguida y volteo a mirar a bulma con ojos de cachorrito.

"pero bulma el empezó" "y yo lo termino, ven acá, no puedo dejarte solo ni un segundo" dijo mientras se le acercaba empujando a vegeta a un lado y parándose frente a goku "eres un insensato, nunca te puedes calmar verdad?" le dijo bulma a vegeta, el le gruño y le iba a gritar, cuando goku la tomo en sus brazos y se le coloco detrás "atrévete y serás lo ultimo que hagas" dijo goku amenazadoramente, vegeta le gruño al ver su mano tomándola de la cintura, ya se le iba lanzar encima cuando thamara le grito "DETENTE ONISAN ES EL OTOUTOSAN DE BULMA SAMA" vegeta miro perplejo al joven a quien la onna empujaba lejos de el.

"no quiero que te le acerques de nuevo entendiste?" "pero?" "sin peros""si b-chan" "ven acá eres una calamidad, no pasaron ni quince minutos desde que me aleje y ya estas peleando" entonces lo tomo de la oreja y lo jalo a una de las oficinas que tenia una ventana, se podía ver que ella le gritaba pero no se escuchaba… el chico estaba sentado en el piso sentado en estilo indio mirando nerviosamente a bulma y asintiendo con la cabeza nerviosamente, luego ella lo jalo del brazo y salio por la puerta y lo puso frente a vegeta "no tienes nada que decirle?" dijo bulma a goku "siento mucho el haberte golpeado" dijo el ojeando a bulma nerviosamente, "y tu?" le dijo el rey a vegeta, goku le ofreció la mano como saludo y vegeta le gruño y se largo del lugar "encantador" dijo goku con un suspiro.

Para la noche el campamento ya estaba instalado, habían elegido cada sayan una apartamento del complejo habitacional… se adaptaron bastante rápido, los días pasaron y mas pequeños encuentros pasaron, pero el que cambiaria en verdad la vida de muchos pasaría cierto día que goku decidió salir a dar una vuelta sin la supervisión de bulma…

Goku caminaba por el campamento felizmente de haberse escapado de bulma, ella aun seguía un poco molesta así que el decidió ir a buscar algo que darle para contentarla, pensó en unas flores, pero abría flores en el lugar?... según thamara si habían, en un risco cercano, así que el salio a por ellas, fue entonces que se encontró con un chico sayan que venia cargando varios costales de raíces, no eran pesados, pero no lo dejaban ver "te ayudo?" "hai" dijo el, goku solo sabia que eso era si, bulma le intento enseñar lo básico, pero extrañamente el ya sabia sin necesidad de saberlo hablar, que decían… eso si era raro… "soy goku y tu?" "turles" "a tu eres el amigo de b-chan, el que le ayudaba en su investigación?" "hai" "mucho gusto, te doy las gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermanita" dijo el sonriéndole, turles se abochorno, era raro que un varón fuera amable con el, totalmente debía ser hermano de bulma, empezaron a pasear, cuando el sol arrecio.

"dime te gusta entrenar?" "hai" "te gustaría entrenar conmigo, desde que llegue a este planeta no he podido hacerlo" "HAI" dijo el todo emocionado, "bien dejemos esto" dijo el, y ambos después de dejarlo en el campamento, el y turles se fueron a entrenar, fue bastante divertido "eres muy fuerte" dijo goku "usted también" "bulma te semi entreno verdad?" "si, como lo supo?2 "por tus movimientos, sabes algunos golpes del estilo de combate de bulma" "bulma sama pelea?" "claro, acaso no entrena contigo?" "no, no lo hace" "perezosa, esa chica si no la hago entrenar conmigo no lo hace" dijo el, "valla estamos hechos un desastre, si gustas puedes asearte en mi nave" el se sonrojo, "no poseo ropa" "no te preocupes seria una lata ir a tu casa y volver , yo te presto, parecemos de la misma talla", así goku se ducho en la recamara de bulma y turles en la suya… claro que el le enseño lo básico, todos los sayan aun no sabían bañarse muy bien (QUE ASCO… pero es que no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar agua).

Cuando salio, goku ya estaba en la sala con un paliacate color gris, camisa desmangada azul y pantalones grises, con un cinto de tela color rojo, turles estaba usando una camisa verde desmangada, pantalones naranjas " oye tu y yo nos parecemos mucho, casi como gemelos, mírate en el espejo si no me crees" dijo goku, turles se miro, era cierto, eran casi idénticos, solo el cabello lo delataba y la cola. El sonrió al verse, "ven que tal si vamos por bulma y después buscamos algo de comer muero de hambre" "yo también" dijo algo abochornado, así salieron, los sayan los miraban perplejos, -acaso ese era turles vistiendo ropas del joven hermano de bulma sama?- se preguntaban todos, entonces llego un chico llamado turlip, y le hablo en su idioma "que pasa?" "mi madre me pide ir por agua y llevarla a casa" "te acompaño?" "esta bien, puedo solo, por que no me espera cerca de mi hogar, esta cerca de esa construcción" "esta bien, te veo allá" y así goku se marcho.

Cerca de casa de turles vivía raditz, quien estaba entrenando con brolly y vegeta, y miraron al tal goku acercarse, ya los habían visto entrenar a el y a turles, por lo que decidieron probarlo "oye gaijin" (extranjero) "combates?" goku miro a raditz que se lo grito, "algo" dijo el, podía ver en su mirada que lo estaba provocando, pero se haría el inocente, el ya había visto lo rudo que era el con bulma, lo haría pagar "quieres practicar combate, claro si no tienes miedo" dijo brolly quien le traducía todo lo que raditz decía, goku sonrió "adelante" entonces se pusieron a combatir, al principio goku recibía un rozon que otro "eres bueno" dijo goku a lo que raditz sonrió maliciosamente "por que no soy un débil gaijin como tu y tu onna" dijo el vegeta lo vio, como se atrevía a meter a bulma "retira lo que dijiste" dijo goku en un tono de voz calmado y peligroso "debe ser insultante para ti ser comparado con una débil y patéticAGHHH" dijo pues el puño de goku estaba en su estomago "te lo buscaste" dijo mientras le daba una paliza con un fiero combo de golpes y patadas.

Todos estaban en shock, cuando al raditz buscar jalarlo con el cuando caían lo jalo de la cabeza quitándole el paliacate… fue cuando salio de la casa la madre de turles, /que pasa aquí/ dijo ella y miro a raditz peleando con… /TURLES QUE DEMONIOS HACES/ grito la mujer que presurosa jalo a goku del brazo a la casa, goku libero su brazo "que le pasa señora?" dijo goku, en eso iba llegando turles, /okasan que haces jalando a goku san/ ella lo miro /turles eres tu?/ /si okasan,/ /y quien es este?/ /no lo se/, goku miro a turles "turles podrías decirle a esta señora que me suelte" "goku san?" "si, soy yo" "ese cabello?" "que?" dijo goku tocándoselo "que tiene de malo?" "se parece al mió" "y?" "lo siento, es que usted se parece a mi, y ella es mi madre y lo confundió conmigo" "OH" dijo el… la mujer estaba en shock, como podía ser posible que se parecieran tanto, incluso olían similar, raditz también estaba en shock, pero se le paso rápido, y se le volvió a abalanzar y de su cuello se callo el pendiente abriéndose y de el callo un familiar amuleto "oye me imbecil fíjate, casi rompes mi tesoro" dijo el juntando el pendiente pero antes de agarrar el talismán lo toma la mujer, quien era la madre de turles…

/no puede ser/ dijo ella y turles miro el talismán al igual que raditz, incluso vegeta y brolly, raditz saco de su cuello su dije, que era un talismán, exactamente la mitad de un pendiente, y lo que tenia la madre de turles, "lo siento señora pero eso no se toca" dijo goku quitándoselo y colocándolo de nuevo dentro de su pendiente, entonces cuando se disponía a marcharse "DE DONDE LO SACASTE?" le grito raditz, quien lo sujeto de su cinturón, y al jalarlo lo desato y liberando un muy guardado secreto de goku, de su cintura lentamente se empezó a desenroscar una cola que… golpeo justo en el rostro a raditz que estaba un poco agachado después de haberse lanzado a sujetar al chico para que no se fuera… "que rayos tiene, acaso me quieren desnudar o que? Primero mi paliacate, luego mi pendiente y ahora mi mascada, que rayos quieren mas… mis pantalones?" dijo el enojado "tienes… cola?" dijo brolly "si, y que ustedes también" dijo el furioso, luego la mujer lo toma del brazo, "KAKAROTTO" dijo ella llorando todos abrieron los ojos… ese era un nombre familiar para todos, raditz lo miro… el cabello, el rostro, la cola, y la sonrisa… acaso seria el…? "esto se esta poniendo raro y yo mejor…ME VOY" dijo mientras corría lejos de ellos

En otro lugar bulma estaba reparando unas maquinas, con los elites, mientras una algarabía los distrajo, "que es eso?" dijeron y cuando se asomaron vieron a un grupo de jóvenes persiguiendo a lo que parecía ser turles, "bardock tu sobrino se metió en líos de nuevo" dijo nappa, bardock gruño y al ver hacia fuera se dio cuenta de algo… no parecía turles, se veía mas grande que el de tamaño… "no es turles" dijo el "y quien es?" dijo zarbon, bulma y el rey se acercaron y bulma grito "GOKUUUU" asustada, el al oírla corrió directamente a donde bulma estaba lanzándose en sus brazos "que hiciste ahora?" "nada ellos no dejan de corretearme, no hice nada lo juro" "oye que le paso a tus mascadas?" "ellos me las quitaron quieren desnudarme" "que?" dieron todos, "turles?" dijo el rey "no… goku" dijo el, "usted tiene?" "si, la tengo, que tienen ustedes encontra de mi cola y mi cabello" dijo el gruñón y al ver a los perseguidores acercarse, se oculto detrás de bulma.

Bardock se le quedo mirando, entonces llego mirash /bardock es el.. Es el/ /quien/ /es kakarotto, por fin volvió/ el la miro fijo y volteo a mirar a goku que se ocultaba inútilmente detrás de bulma, "bulma dile a esa gente que se aleje de mi, en especial esa mujer que no deja de insultarme" "que te dice?" "kauto, o carroto, no lo se bien" dijo el "y ese otro me quiso robar mi talismán" "el de tu pendiente?" "si" dijo el poniéndose una mano sobre donde se suponía que ocultaba el pendiente debajo de su camisa… "que pasa aquí?" dijo el rey, "creen que el es kakarotto" dijo simplemente vegeta...

"por que?" "por su físico y por la mitad del dije que trae en su pendiente" dijo el "que dije?" raditz saco la mitad de su pendiente y se los mostró, goku lo miro y se sintió asustado, esto no le estaba gustando, "lindo, saca el tuyo" dijo bulma y goku muy a regaña dientes lo hizo, el rey los comparo y los unió… embonaban a la perfección , eran un mismo dije, ellos lo vieron "de donde saco el suyo?" dijo el rey "mi padre me lo dio, dice que es un recuerdo de mi madre" dijo "recuerdo?" dijo bardock "mi madre murió cuando era bebe y el me dio esto para tener algo de ella por siempre" dijo recuperando su pedazo de dije, "ese dije… yo lo hice para mi esposa cuando le pedí que fuera mi pareja" dijo bardock, lo traía el día que desapareció en un ataque con nuestro hijo menor" dijo mirándolo, "el nombre de nuestra cría era kakarotto" dijo mirándolo, goku miro detenidamente a bardock, físicamente se parecían "NO ME INTERESA; SOLO DEJENME EN PAZ" dijo mientras corría a la nave y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

Todos se quedan perplejos, bulma con mirash, bardock, raditz y turles se retiran a hablar en una de las oficinas, allí le cuentan a bulma como estuvo todo el asunto… bulma salio en silencio del lugar y camino hacia la nave todo bajo la mirada de la familia real y la de bardock…. Bulma toca la puerta, "soy yo cariño ábreme, estoy sola" dijo ella, la puerta se abrió y sale goku, "no hay nadie?" "así es, te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?" "si" dijo el y salieron caminado rumbo a unos rocas cercanas, allí se sentaron juntos arrojando piedrecillas contra una grande, "goku hay algo que debo decirte" "no lo digas, ya lo se" "desde cuando?" "desde pequeño, papa sabe que yo se, pero no sabe que yo se que el sabe que yo se" "que complicado" "si lo es" el la miro y esta también lo miro y el le tomo una mano.

"bulma?" "si?" "esto cambia algo?" "de que hablas siempre lo supe y tu también, por lo que mi amor por ti no cambiara, además siempre dije que eras fuera de este mundo y eso lo comprueba" dijo abrasándolo de la cabeza atrayéndolo para que descansara sobre su regazo" "así que no te importa" "no podría amarte mas de lo que ya te amo aun si fueras de mi propia sangre goku, yo te amo, para mi eres mas que mi hermano, eres casi mi hijo cariño, después de todo, yo le ayude al tío gohan a criarte o no?" "si, así fue" "y mira nada mas que hombrezote saliste, eres mi lindo monito feliz" dijo ella abrasándolo mas fuerte y besándole el rostro " y tu mi niña coqueta" "te amo mi tierno hermanito" "y yo a ti, mi dulce hermanita" dicen abrasándose buscando transmitirse su gran amor…

Al día siguiente bulma propuso hacerse una prueba de sangre para salir de dudas, goku al ver la aguja salio corriendo, "JAMAS" dijo "vamos solo será un piquetito" "NO" bulma se le acerco y le dio un besito en la nariz a lo que goku reacciono cayendo de rodillas con una cara de tonto feliz, y bulma lo tomo del brazo y lo pincho… ni siquiera lo noto… vegeta sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien… la prueba salio positiva si eran padre e hijo, goku lo miro y bardock no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, goku lo miro con unos ojos diciendo, estas loco… solo el tiempo dirá como saldrán las cosas, los lazos de familia son bastante duros de forjar e igual de difíciles de romper…

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: que será de estas revelaciones que será de todo esto… que será de ellos… next chapter… lazos de familia

5


	15. lazos de familia

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**LAZOS DE FAMILIA**

_FLASH BACK:::Al día siguiente bulma propuso hacerse una prueba de sangre para salir de dudas, goku al ver la aguja salio corriendo, "JAMAS" dijo "vamos solo será un piquetito" "NO" bulma se le acerco y le dio un besito en la nariz a lo que goku reacciono cayendo de rodillas con una cara de tonto feliz, y bulma lo tomo del brazo y lo pincho… ni siquiera lo noto… vegeta sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien… la prueba salio positiva si eran padre e hijo, goku lo miro y bardock no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, goku lo miro con unos ojos diciendo, estas loco… solo el tiempo dirá como saldrán las cosas, los lazos de familia son bastante duros de forjar e igual de difíciles de romper…END FLAS:::_

Las cosas han estado algo tensas, ya habían pasado 3 días del incidente y goku no estaba nada feliz… goku ya estaba empezando a entender sayano y hablarlo y súbitamente el tal bardock se sintió con derecho de decirle que hacer, "disculpa?" "debes acudir a las cesiones de entrenamiento con los jóvenes" "y por que debería hacer eso?" "por que es la tradición" "de ustedes tal vez pero no las nuestras" "eres un sayajin y debes acatar nuestras costumbres" goku callo al piso soltándose a reír "quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?" "yo soy tu padre" dijo bardock enojado "tal vez la sangre lo diga pero yo ya tengo un padre y ni siquiera el es capaz de decirme que hacer, solo mi bulma tiene la facultad de ordenarme, y si te tolero es por que ella me pidió el favor de hacerlo, pero no te sientas demasiado confiado amigo" dijo goku sacudiéndose un poco el polvo "iré a su sesión de entrenamiento, pero solo por que le prometí a bulma acceder a algunas de tus peticiones y además por que le prometí a turles practicar con el" dijo goku caminando lejos de el.

Bardock lo miro partir, era cierto, el se estaba tomando libertades con el, como si fuese raditz, el no lo crió, por lo tanto no lo reconoce como padre y menos como autoridad, se sentía un patán, y realmente frustrado… goku fue a cambiarse de su traje espacial, salio vistiendo un pantalón gris flojo (como sus GI naranjas) con una camisa desmangada color azul fuerte, era inevitable no verlo, tenia un cuerpo que desbordaba de magnificencia, solo comparable con el del mismo príncipe vegeta, goku al igual que bulma tenia el pequeño gusto de exhibirse para atraer miradas, eso lo heredo de su bulma… le gustaba exhibirse para después irse con alguna de las damas que podían gozar de su compañía (esposa, sra. Brief, y bulma) haciéndolas sentir especiales…

Camino por la calle y todas las féminas e incluso algunos varones lo miraban fijamente, claramente impresionados, el iba con la miada fija y a la vez extraviada, como si buscara a alguien… al final de la calle se encontraba el edificio donde residía, turles y su madre, junto con bardock y raditz, goku sonrió dulcemente y levantando la mano como señal, se hizo notar por turles, este al ver a su *primo*kakarotto* se despidió de su madre y salio rápidamente en su encuentro, "lamento la tardanza, pero ese sujeto no me dejaba de sermonear" "no hay problema" caminaron lado a lado , turles empezó a abochornarse por las miradas que les daban, llegaron a la explanada donde los sayan habían decidido crear su centro de entrenamiento, bastante amplio y debido a las colchonetas de las antiguas bodegas y antiguos equipos de entrenamientos del gimnasio de la base, pudieron crear una buena mini academia de entrenamiento… alguno elites mostraron algunos movimientos de derribo, se hicieron parejas y se practicaron, se hicieron escenas de rastreo y de asecho furtivo y ellos los imitaron, luego goku les enseño como usar las maquinas de entrenamientos, (caminadoras, pesas, barras, y demás aparatos de un gym normal).

Goku y turles se emparejaron para practicarlo todo juntos, turles estaba sumamente feliz… nunca había tenido ningún amigo real… ni siquiera raditz que era su pariente lo estimaba mucho… y ahora este joven extranjero… quien resultaba ser su primo el hijo perdido de bardock, kakarotto, lo había en cierta manera acogido bajo su ala… hacían muchas cosas juntos, claro tuvieron que practicar combate con otros y eran invencibles, goku era intocable y turles…pues a el si le daban sus buenas palizas pero siempre ganaba al final, vegeta estaba con su padre quien lo estaba reprendiendo por tratar mas a su futura consorte… vegeta en este tiempo la había estado ignorando hasta que en uno de los intentos de ella por acercársele se le acurruco encima y el la empujo con bastante fuerza y ella se lastimo el brazo… el estaba arto… ella no le interesaba y no veía el porque ocultarlo… el ignoro a su padre y solo se dedico a observar a su azura reparando maquinas con la ayuda de sus hermanitos… quienes gozaban de su compañía…

En este momento se encontraban entrenando combate, los demás dejaban lo que estaban haciendo al mirar lo tremendamente sincronizados que estaban combatiendo, ellos ignoraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaban demasiado metidos en su practica… hasta que goku derribo a turles… "lo siento me deje llevar" dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse "fue difícil...* ahg...agh* seguirte…*agh humf* el ritmo" dijo casi sin aliento "de que hablas eres natural, se ve que has practicado los movimientos básicos del KAME HAME DO a la perfección" dijo sonriéndole "el que?" dijo el interesado "el estilo de artes marciales que practicamos yo y bulma, nuestro abuelo nos lo enseño desde niños y ahora somos maestros en esa arte de combate" dijo el.

"aun no puedo creer que la señorita bulma sea peleadora" "así es…acaso no has practicado con ella?" "no kakarotto sama" "NO… por favor no me llames así.. Me llamo goku… entendido?... GOKU" dijo el sacudiendo el ceño fruncido que el nombre le causaba "lo siento" "no hay problema…. Y si bulma es peleadora… solo que no le gusta mucho entrenar, dice que no se quiere poner musculosa… le gusta tener el cuerpo femenino y delicado" dijo goku sacando la lengua a lo ultimo… turles se rió… "pero si no practicaste con ella como te enseño?" "Paso a paso y me estuvo observando entrenar, me sugirió movimientos haciéndolos lentamente y me sugirió ataques y contra ataques, además de movimientos de defensa" "esa es bulma, le gusta enseñar pero no practicar…perezosa" entones se oyeron unas risas detrás de ellos "en realidad quieres que creamos que esa mujer pelea" dijo raditz, varios empezaron a decir que era absurdo y algunos testigos de su hazaña durante el ataque de los reptilians apoyaron el hecho de que si era peleadora "lo comprobamos" dijo goku, "como?" "sígueme" dijo el…

Bulma estaba arreglando una consola para un panel de energía solar, junto con sus dos lindos ayudantes, "tenshi, vienen bobos" dijo vegeto "bulma no tenshi, geto tiene razón allá vienen su hermano, turles y algunos bobos" dijo thamara, bulma salio de debajo de la consola y se sacudió un poco la ropa, tomo un trapo y se empezó a limpiar el aceite de las manos "que pasa g-kun" dijo bulma sonriente "bulma, me ayudas con algo?" "claro lindo dime…" "párate aquí" dijo poniéndola lejos de los chibis y en un espacio mas libre "bueno y ahora que?" "esto" dijo goku lanzándole un golpe, el cual ella esquivo "que… demonios… te … pasa… cabeza… dura… basta… goku…basta…dije …que… ya… basta…" decía ella mientras esquivada un combo de golpes y patadas, todos estaban estupefactos, ella los esquivaba como si nada, "YA ME CANSE" dijo ella y lo jalo del brazo cuando el fallo un golpe y lo azoto contra el piso, y ya en el piso le hizo una llave de lucha "TE RINDES" "SI; ME RINDO" dijo goku sin poder respirar "por que demonios hiciste eso?" "ellos no me creían que sabias pelear" "por que no había querido que supieran bobo" dijo bulma.

El rey observo estupefacto la gran habilidad de combate que de antemano ya sabia que poseía, pero era bastante admirable "entonces bulma sama es usted peleadora" "no me gusta pelear y por eso no enseño las habilidades que tengo, además de mis habilidades electromagnéticas" dijo haciendo con la mano chispas de energía "es usted muy hábil" dijo brolly, y bulma se sonrojo, "le gustaría entrenar con nosotros bulma sama" dijo turles "no gracias" "vamos bulma sama" dijo brolly "no te hagas del rogar, no te dejaremos en paz hasta que aceptes" dijo goku sonriéndole, "no" "por favor bulma tenshi, queremos verla…siiiii?" dijeron los chibis y bulma ante las caritas suplicantes dio un resuello de aceptación "de acuerdo" "SIIII" dijeron el grupito entero..

Así bulma practico un poco el combate con varios de los chicos y……. a todos les dio una paliza… y no podían mantener su paso… "vamos chicos acaso nadie mas quiere… nenitas… para esto me quitaron de estar trabajando? Podría estar terminando la maldita consola de comandos para irme hacia la torre de comunicaciones" dijo ella algo gruñoncita al ver a los chicos todos cansados "ten nos paciencia bulma, hemos estado entrenando toda la mañana" dijo goku "y yo trabajando" "si desea entrenar por que no practica conmigo" (dijo en sayano una chica) dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella, era *milfa* la hembra que se suponía será la compañera de vegeta. Bulma la miro, fija y penetrantemente, milfa se quedo paralizada la mirada de bulma era casi o igual de amedrentadora que la del mismo príncipe… pero entonces bulma sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió amablemente "Hai… claro" y así se pusieron todos alrededor de las 2 chicas y sin dar previo aviso la tal milfa se lanza sobre bulma, bulma al igual que goku, primero observa al enemigo y estudia sus movimientos, por lo cual si fue receptora de uno que otro golpe, lo que le permitió medir el nivel de fuerza e impacto de su adversaria.

Goku reía al ver a los varones y chicas apoyar a milfa, diciendo que ya la tenia dominada "ingenuos" dijo goku, y los que lo oyeron se quedaron atónitos "que pasa goku-san" "esto..BULMA DEJA DE JUGAR CON ELLA ESO ES DESCORTEZ" dijo goku sonriendo malévolamente, bulma que se veía tambaleante, se paro erguida y se sacudió la ropa "Shs no me dejas divertirme" dijo bulma "bueno ya tuviste tu turno de jugar ahora es el mió" dijo bulma y se le lanzo a milfa y en un dos por tres ya la nenia sometida, entonces bulma no supo porque se fue mas agresiva a con ella, milfa estaba aterrada era una tremenda paliza, callo al suelo y bulma le iba lanzar un golpe y milfa cerro los ojos, al igual que todos era demasiado… entonces al milfa abrirlos vio la mano de bulma frente a su rostro,(esto se lo dice bulma en sayano) "buen combate… fue divertido" dijo ayudándola a pararse " pero hubiera estado mejor si no tuvieras el brazo lastimado" "como lo noto?" "solo lo hice, perdona como te trate, me deje llevar, es que hace mucho que no entreno y no mido mis fuerzas… creo que necesito entrenar un poquito mas…no crees?" le dijo sonriendo y milfa le sonrió, "te invito a mis cuarteles para poder atender esa herida es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer que entrenaras conmigo y como disculpa" dijo bulma y se la llevo a su habitación… vegeta observo como bulma reacciono… ella si iba a pulverizar a milfa pero súbitamente se detuvo…algo lo hizo pero el jamás sabría el por que, ya que bulma jamás lo diría y menos a el…

En sus cuarteles… los cuales compartía con goku, se llevo a milfa junto con los chibis a su cuarto, mientras los chicos se iban a asaltar la cocina… (Hombres y peor aun sayans) "por que es tan buena conmigo?" dijo milfa "y por que no serlo?" "por que yo…. Y el príncipe…" "mira, tu eres tu… y ese sujeto es el, no voy a culparte a ti por las acciones de el, y puedes decírselo si te pregunta por que por lo que vi, el nos estaba observando y esa debe ser la duda que se reflejaba en su rostro" dijo algo cansada, "debe estar cansada si lo desea puedo irme" "no lo hagas como te das cuenta no poseo mas que de amigas a malathia, si deseas podemos ser camaradas" dijo bulma "me encantaría", "chibis por que no van por bocadillos antes de que los comelones se los acaben" "SIIIII" y salieron del cuarto corriendo, y ambas se rieron.

"ahora me toca preguntarte a ti, por que no me odias como deberías hacerlo?" "que?" "me retaste con el propósito de dejarme mal con vegeta pero pudiste ser aun mas agresiva y no lo hiciste" "yo…" "el no te gusta en realidad… verdad?" "yo…" "no lo digas sino lo deseas, y no te preocupes yo noto cosas así por que puedo sentir la energía de una persona y la tuya esta muy desequilibrada, no como una persona celosa, sino confundida" "el príncipe me eligió y debo corresponderle" "pero quien era tu corazón?" milfa empezó a llorar "es brolly kun" dijo ella calladamente… "dime te gustaría estar a su lado?" "que?" "no digo que pasaría de inmediato pero si puede lograrse… dime estarías dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario?" ella la vio y sus ojos se perdieron en los de bulma "si" susurro… "te diré mi historia y quiero que la mantengas solo entre nosotras 2… de acuerdo… mira esta es así…. En la tierra yo y mi hermano crecimos juntos y… (No les diré que es lo que platican es secreto…HAHAHA).

A partir de ese día milfa pasaba uno que otro rato en compañía de bulma, para el disgusto de vegeta, por que ahora cada vez que milfa se le acercaba el olor de bulma estaba presente y lo desquiciaba… bulma salía a trabajar con goku para reparar varios aparatos enseñando a varios sayans como hacerlo… lo primero fue la limpieza, luego como usar los aparatos básicos, como apagadores de luz, y herramientas de uso normal , como comunicadores, las cocinas y electrodomésticos y lo mas importante… el baño… ya después de enseñar a algunos entre ellos mismos se enseñaban y con la mayoría de las reparaciones primordiales listas solo estaban esperando a recibir una señal de la nave insignia para dar su localización…

Goku y bulma caminaban amorosamente tomados de la mano, mientras jugaban con los chibis… estos le tomaron bastante cariño a goku y mas cuando les dijo cuentos graciosos de bulma de niña… y le decía a thamara que le recordaba mucho a ella por lo aventurera y decidida… en días de mucho calor los sayan permanecían en sus cuarteles… cada familia había adoptado vivir en los edificios habitacionales de la base…habían 5, bulma y goku Vivian en la base de comunicaciones y la familia real en el edificio de alado… claro que los chibis se iban con ellos a la torre de comunicaciones…

Goku siempre actuaba amoroso con bulma, los testigos afirmaban que eran compañeros pero ellos siempre decían ser hermanos… un día turles le pregunto en presencia de los demás chicos en un entrenamiento... después de ser testigo esa mañana como ambos estaban muy cariñosos, goku sentado en una banca y ella en su regazo, ambos besándose las mejillas y abrasándose y acariciándose dulcemente… le pregunto si eran compañeros… "ya dije que somos hermanos" "pero su actitud" el respiro profundo y le hizo una señal para que se sentada a su lado… claro había muchos mirones de todas maneras

"_mira… la cosa es así…, cuando mi padre me adopto, era un hombre sin compañera y sin saber como criar a un crió, se fue a vivir con mi tío theodor, el cual tiene compañera e hija la cual es bulma, bulma es mayor que yo por 4 años, prácticamente bulma y yo crecimos juntos… y nos encariñamos mucho el uno al otro, así que desde pequeños somos inseparables… bulma no solo tomo el rol de hermana mayor para mi… si no que prácticamente ella me crió… mi padre viajaba mucho al igual que mi tío el padre de bulma, así que nos quedábamos con mi tío la madre de bulma una mujer gentil pero despistada, por lo cual bulma siempre era la encargada de cuidarme, y desde entonces lo ha hecho… siempre hemos estado juntos, ella me cuido desde pequeño y ahora nos cuidamos mutuamente…claro que aunque no lo parece ella es muy sobre protectora conmigo y por eso me reprende tanto" _dice y ambos se empiezan a reír..

Entonces detrás de el se escucha una voz burlona "la mujer no vino a cuidar del pequeño kakarotto" dijo alguien con voz profunda y goku se quedo allí sin voltear a mirar… goku solo se dedico a sonreírle a turles y turles miraba nervioso hacia atrás… goku sonrió y miro sobre su hombro, se levanto aun con una sonrisa y se le acerco lentamente a raditz... Se puso frente a el con la sonrisa mas dulce de su repertorio y raditz se quedo paralizado esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de su madre… entonces fue despertado del trance por un puñetazo directo en su estomago … siendo rematado por un gancho a la quijada que lo mando volando 4 metros hacia atrás… todos lo miraron perplejos y goku lenta y venenosamente dijo en perfecto sayano "no vuelvas a atreverte a decir nada respecto a bulma… entendiste… no te permitiré que te metas con mi HERMANA" dijo el ahora furioso y dando de media vuelta se marcho … con un turles nervioso gritándole que lo esperara… a partir de ese día raditz se mantuvo distante y los observaba con detenimiento… turles le contó a brolly lo que goku le dijo y brolly se lo contó a el y a vegeta… vegeta también los miraba como se abrazaban , se mimaban y como ella siempre parecía estar al pendiente de el… cuidándolo…

Lentamente vegeta se empezó a sentir como su dolor se empezaba a volver locura… una noche salio a caminar por el lugar y allí…. Junto a la fuente de la placita central… bulma estaba sentada mirando a las dos lunas de Marte, su silueta reflejada por la luna… vegeta se acerco lentamente, y fue directo hacia ella, bulma lo vio y el se detuvo, entonces ella le sonrió, "es bonita noche para caminar verdad?" "hai" dijo el calladamente, "debe ser incomodo estar allí parado, ven y siéntate conmigo" dijo ella mirando al cielo, vegeta se sentó a su lado… permanecieron en silencio contemplando el espacio iluminado por las estrellas y ambas lunas resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno.

Bulma miraba fija al firmamento pero su mente estaba perdida en el hecho de que vegeta la miraba fija a ella, "azura?" dijo vegeta calladamente "hai" dijo ella "etto.. Oreba" (este,,, yo) "no digas nada solo disfrutemos de un momento de calma…si?" dijo ella y lentamente se recargo en el, poniendo delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de el, vegeta la miro y sintió su corazón romperse, solamente se quedo callado, cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza a la de ella, lentamente el calor de ambos cuerpos empezó a despertar cada fibra y cada célula de ambos hasta hacerlos hervir de deseos, bulma miro a vegeta y este sin previo aviso la beso sin poderse contener, bulma se levanto y nerviosamente camino lejos de el hasta un alejado edificio, vegeta la siguió de cerca con unos ojos y mirada lasciva, llenos de pasión y lujuria, bulma lo atrajo hacia el al momento que el entro y ella cerro la puerta con cerrojo electrónico… (LEMON::SCENE)

_Vegeta empujo a bulma aun cercano sillón donde se acostaron para entregarse a su profunda pasión…vegeta empezó a desvestir a bulma y ella a el… lentamente empezaron acariciarse el cuerpo saboreando con sus labios los cuerpos del otro, vegeta estaba como fiera en celo y bulma igual… bulma se incorporo y se coloco sobre de vegeta a manera de un 69, se empezaron a devorar mutuas partes, bulma no podía creer que semejante hombría cupiera en su boca, doce pulgadas y eso que aun se podía apreciar que no llegaba al máximo…*aun no papacito pero te haré llegar* pensó bulma, vegeta por su parte devoraba con lengüetazas la intimidad de bulma saboreando su sabor exótico… como había extrañado esto… bulma lo hizo venirse varias veces con distintas posiciones, pero su amor… su necesidad era aun mucha y cegada por el deseo, le otorgo a vegeta su mas grande tesoro… _

_bulma se sentó sobre el y lenta pero segura se fue introduciendo su virilidad en su interior, vegeta estaba experimentando lo mejor de toda su vida, bulma tuvo que permanecer por un tiempo quieta acariciando el musculoso abdomen de vegeta mientras el acariciaba sus pechos, y cuando el dolor paso, se empezó a mover lenta pero segura, vegeta no controlo sus impulsos y se le lanzo posicionándosela debajo, empezó a hacerle un apasionado *misionero* mientras ella gritaba su nombre sin darse cuenta de que sus regiones bajas eran marcadas con algo mas que los jugos de pasión de bulma… cabalgaron toda la noche hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos, quedaron acostados en un abrazo allí en el sofá… lentamente después de un tiempo bulma se levanto y se metió en un baño cercano, el la siguió y vegeta noto sangre en sus regiones bajas… su pensamiento fue directo a-la lastime- pero ella le sonrió y el la acompaño en un rápido baño en la regadera.. Después se vistieron y se fueron a la punta de la torre de comunicaciones mirando el firmamento abrazados._

Allí se quedaron prácticamente toda la noche… cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron cada quien se fue por su lado, vegeta volteo solo para mirar a aquel ángel celestial alejarse de el… era un infierno vivir así, el no lo podía negar estaba prendado de esa mujer y ella aun de el lo sentía… a eso quería creer… que seria del futuro? … que es lo que depararía el futuro para ellos?… nadie sabia pero esto no estaba por terminar aun el destino les arrojaría aun mas cosas por vivir…..

*-*-*-*-*-*- 5 días después*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos estaban súper emocionados, la nave insignia se transportaría hasta su ubicación y ese mismo día habría de llegar, gracias a que las reparaciones a la base ya habían sido terminadas…(bueno la mayor parte), para este momento ya todos los sayan usaban el conocido traje de spandex negro debajo de sus ropajes de piel y hueso, y ya todos sabían bañarse… (VIVA EL JABON) bulma estaba emocionada, podrían por fin comunicarse con la tierra y vería a sus amigos… estaba muy feliz… y goku igual… les tenían la sorpresa mas grande, habían empezado a recolectar korrodium de la antigua base sayan y era una muy buena cantidad, solo esperaban que llegara el equipo de minería para empezar la recolección.

Todo los sayans se reunieron a las afueras de la base a un enorme espacio cubierto por azulejo blanco… (Era una zona de descenso) entonces allí se quedaron maravillados y un tanto asustados por el enorme artefacto que bajaba (se parecía a la cámara de gravedad pero mas grande y con forma de huevo), al aterrizar una compuerta se abrió y apareció un escalinata, y de dentro empezó a bajar un sujeto vistiendo un spandex café y armadura (que todos conocemos), se quito el casco y era un hombre con cabello negro de honguito, "donde demonios se habían metido los 2? … no saben lo preocupados que nos tenían" dijo el mirándolos con refunfuño "lindo verte krillin.. uh lindo cabello" dijo bulma "ya deja de estarme provocando y ven a darme mi abrazo" dijo el… ella fue y le dio un abrazo, "te extrañe" dijo bulma "no sabes lo mal que he estado, no ha pasado ni un día en que no me culpara de que ese animal te raptara" "no fue tu culpa… además acaso querías que dejara a esa bestia herir a mi lindo pequeñín" dijo molestándolo, "ya basta te aprovechas pro que eres mas alta" dijo el… "hola hermano" "que paso gokunn?" "ven krillin te presentaremos" …

_(Seria aburrido poner todo el rollo de la presentación, así que solo imagínenselo OK…narrare sin dialogo lo que paso)_

Bulma y goku presentaron a krillin, luego krillin los invito a todos a la nave, todos los sayan entraron y vieron el enorme aparato y la enorme cantidad de personas que había allí… (incluso las lindas chicas y apuestos chicos), después todo el equipo de búsqueda se fue a analizar la antigua base de los sayan para empezar la extracción del Korrodium… goku se fue con ellos, mientras bulma y krillin hablaban con el rey sobre los acuerdos de convivencia… todo estaría listo solo faltaba que llegasen tien y chaos, que por una urgencia se habían quedado en la otra base… esa noche hubo una gran celebración, comieron todos juntos tanto comida terrestre como de Marte, todos convivieron alegremente…

Al día siguiente la otra comitiva llego y tien y chaos bajaron de la nave con una cara de tristeza que no se podía ocultar, estaban felices de verlos pero no traían prácticamente noticias de felicidad… se llevaron tanto a goku como a bulma a una de las oficinas principales de la base y se pudo escuchar el grito de bulma… vegeta al escucharla derribo la puerta y la vio desmayada en uno de los sofás de la oficina, mientras el tal chaos le daba aire con unos papeles y goku se sujetaba el pecho como si le doliera el corazón… "NANI DESKA?" (QUE PASO?" dijo enojado, goku con lagrimas en los ojos lo miro, y ante el rey y la comitiva dijo en susurro "en la tierra… mi padre… y el de bulma… trabajaban en un laboratorio… hubo un accidente… están graves… muy graves…" dijo y le brotaron lagrimas "debemos volver a la tierra" dijo y salio corriendo rumbo a la nave principal, fue donde krillin y le dijo la noticia… al parecer la razón por la que no vinieron era por que tenían problemas para captar la frecuencia de la tierra y cuando por fin lo hicieron recibieron ese mensaje…

Ese mismo día una nave la mas pequeña de la flota se equipo ligera y con poca tripulación… bulma y goku debían volver a la tierra… nadie estaba complacido.. Y menos aquellos a quienes bulma más estimaba… los chibis profundamente establecieron su negativa… "prometo que tratare de volver lo mas rápido que pueda… acaso thamy tu no quisieras estar al lado de tu padre en algo así?" dijo bulma, ella asintió y vegeta se enojo con un berrinche infernal…vegeta no lo podía creer, ella se iría… y no podía hacer nada al respecto… turles se entristeció, sus dos amigos se irían y se quedaría solo de nuevo… "turles, quiero pedirte un favor" "si goku-san" "quiero que cuides de mi compañero krillin aquí presente el también entrena y es muy bueno pero es algo distraído… el te necesitara" "oye, no soy un niño, pero será genial que dices amigo" dice krillin sonriéndole, turles le sonríe "hai" "oye amigo tienes que enseñarme a hablarlo y yo te enseño a hablar mas cosas en terrícola" ellos se dieron la mano y goku se sintió un poco mejor…

Bulma estaba empacando sus cosas con la ayuda de sus asistentes y ella les daba instrucciones… sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados… o actuaban como que no sabían… "thamy tu estarás a cargo, no quiero que dejes sin supervisión ni a tien, ni a chaos y menos a krillin, cuida de tu padre y de vegeta y en especial de ese cabeza dura de vegeta" "si tenshi" "tenshi?" dijo vegeto "y tu quiero que entrenes duro y que cuides de tu hermanita, de tu papa y en especial del bobo de geta, entendiste?" "hai" dijo abrasándola "onegai" dijo lloroso "se fuerte, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, y que no pasara ni un día en que no piense en ustedes, siempre los llevare conmigo aquí… en mi corazón" dijo ella abrazándolos a los 2… goku por su parte estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de un panel de control de una de las naves cuando bardock se le acerco.

"que deseas?" dijo goku sin mucho animo "sunimasen" "por que?" "por actuar así contigo" "no me las des no tiene caso" dijo el sin mucho cariño "trate de forzarme a ti y eso no fue correcto" dijo el "yo ya tengo un padre" dijo el volteando para mirarlo a los ojos "pero no me molestaría tener un amigo" dijo el tendiéndole la mano, bardock acepto el gesto y se sonrieron. "me gustaría que lo conocieras te agradaría, es bastante terco y siempre estamos discutiendo, mas que un padre el a sido un mejor amigo para mi, y es bastante fuerte" "me encantaría" "espero poder presentártelo algún día" en ese momento llego raditz "te vas?" "así es" "volverás?" "Tal vez" "espero que entrenes la próxima vez no de derribaras tan fácilmente" "eso creer?" "si" "lo veremos, espero que entrenes duro, no me gusta pelear con debiluchos" dijo el sonriéndole…

Ya estaban todos en la plaza principal despidiéndose de bulma y goku el rey tuvo que sujetar a vegeto para que el no se fuera con bulma, bulma abrazo a todos y por ultimo estuvo frente a frente con vegeta y milfa, abrazo a milfa y ella soltó una lagrima… bulma había sido muy dulce con ella desde el accidente y a ella le dolía que se fuera, bulma le susurro algo en el oído y ella asintió, y cuando estuvo frente a vegeta le sonrió "_Sayonara vegeta no oiju… sayonara…."(adiós) _Dijo ofreciéndole su mano, vegeta se dio media vuelta y se marcho… bulma lo vio irse siendo regañado por su padre, "Iie desu" (no, esta bien) dijo bulma, y así ellos abordaron la nave y partieron rumbo a la tierra….

Vegeta se metió a lo que era su aposento y arrazo completamente con el lugar… el rey después de la despedida se fue en busca de su hijo y lo encontró con su habitación destruida y tirado en el suelo inmóvil con la mirada perdida como si algo hubiese muerto en el… y eso era exactamente era como se sentía.

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: sayonara Marte


	16. Sayonara marte

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… ////////////////////////

ELENAHEDGEHOG: Este chapter es chico y es mas de reflexión y de eventos narrados y es bastante corto //////////////////

**SAYONARA MARTE**

_Sayonara vegeta no oiju… sayonara…. Sayonara… _estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de vegeta desde el día que bulma abandono el planeta… habían pasado casi 3 meses desde que se había marchado cuando por fin recibieron noticias de ella… el padre de bulma estaba todavía muy débil por lo cual bulma se debía quedar, retrasando el regreso a Marte… vegeta quedo devastado aun mas por la noticia que cualquier otro… extrañamente desde la partida de bulma milfa dejo de buscar acercarse a vegeta, lo cual no molesto a vegeta en lo absoluto….

Tiempo después 5 meses después de la transmisión goku regreso a vegetasei trayendo con el cositas que bulma había hecho para ellos, una era… una armadura con vistas café, gris y dorado, semejando a las antiguas armaduras que usaban en el antiguo planeta vejita… bulma se había entusiasmado haciéndolos… uno de sus proyectos tomados de las platicas que solía tener con el rey vegeta… había enviado cositas para los chibis, elementos de entrenamiento como brazaletes de peso, y droides de combate… había una buena interacción entre los sayan y los terráqueos, e incluso se fundo una escuela donde turles y brolly, junto con otros dos humanos, enseñaban a los chibis elementos tanto de los sayan como de la tierra… muchos de los chibis tenían deseos de volverse científicos y exploradores del espacio…

El rey era quien mas preguntaba por el retorno de bulma y por el estado de los padres de ambos "mi padre se encuentra bien, gracias y el de bulma también, solo que el de bulma al ser el científico y jefe de todo … se podría decir… el imperio tecnológico de la tierra", ellos se admiraron… "no se encuentra en estado optimo para administrarlo por lo cual bulma se debió quedar a cargo de el" "y usted?" "yo?... bulma movió influencias para que el proyecto de nueva vegetasei se lograra" dijo sonriente "nueva VEGETASEI" "si, el consejo mundial de la tierra decidió rebautizar Marte como nueva vegetasei… una petición de bulma y de toda corporación capsula" dijo sonriente.

Se trabajaron en proyectos de ampliación de las bases y de creación de mas ciudades, los sayan se adaptaron a trabajar en distintas áreas científicas, aun seguían casando y rastreando, pero ahora lo hacían también con propósitos científicos, los humanos estaban pensando en crear mas manantiales, y criar mas manadas de estas criaturas y tal vez mezclarlas con especies similares de la tierra que se reproducían mas rápidamente

La relación de goku y bardock además de con raditz estaban mejorando, pero goku le daba una paliza a raditz si decía algo de los humanos… después de todo el se consideraba humano… turles y goku empezaron de nuevo a ser inseparables… pero tiempo después (pasaron 7 meses) goku debió volver a la tierra junto con krillin, dejando a tien y a chaos a cargo…

Pasaron 4 meses y goku regreso con noticias de infarto… en el caso de vegeta… lo que llego a sus oídos lo hizo estremecer… el padre de bulma había decidido entregar el mando de su imperio tecnológico a bulma antes de tiempo, ya que el había decidido tomarse un tiempo para reponerse del todo de su ataque al corazón y estrés mental… por lo cual ella ya no podía volver… pasaron 6 meses y goku debía volver a la tierra y en ese momento se lo estaba comentando a turles "así que se ira de nuevo?" "así es turles… me preguntaba…" "si?" "te gustaría venir?" turles abrió los ojos de par en par "ir con usted a la tierra?" "si será divertido" goku sonrió por que cerca de ahí alguien los escuchaba…

Esa noche goku caminaba por la plaza y se topo frente a frente con vegeta… desde que bulma se fue el nunca se le volvió a acercar a goku "quiero ir…" dijo sin mas ni mas (vegeta a escondidas había estado siendo instruido por thamara para hablar terráqueo a la perfección) "y el rey y milfa que crees que dirán?" "no me interesa, ya no me importa lo que nadie piense o diga, solo he sido miserable por pensar en el que dirán, solo quiero…" se quedo callado "verla?" dio goku… el lo miro decidido "esta bien… pero hay dos condiciones" "cuales?" "que me derrotes en combate" "que?" "si me derrotas te llevare a la tierra y me encargare de llevarte a donde puede que te topes con bulma" dijo cínicamente "y la otra?" "tu sabes bien cual es" en asintió… en eso los presentes se quedaron atónitos y un elite aviso a el rey… toda la comitiva fue a presencia esto… "VEGETA NO OUJI CHOTTO MATTE" (príncipe vegeta espere un momento) dijo el rey "IIE" dijo enojado, "no lo haré mas… no pienso contenerme nunca mas" dijo enojado mirando directamente a el rey… y el entendió…

Así comenzó el combate, vegeta se dejo ir sobre goku y ambos estaban en una batalla campante, fue una pelea bastante dura y goku demostró su superioridad, pero vegeta no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, entonces vegeta se le lanzo con mas fuerza, estaba dispuesto a todo… goku sonrió… vegeta le dio con todo y le logro dar unos buenos golpes… para un rato después ambos estaban totalmente exhaustos, "al parecer estamos exhaustos.. Que te parece…?" "NOOOO" dijo vegeta eso sorprendió a todos "no me pienso rendir… no pienso volver a darme por vencido jamás, no pienso perder… no puedo perder" goku le sonrió y callo sentado y se empezó a reír… todos quedaron sorprendidos.

"eres sin duda increíble… esta bien me has derrotado" "nanni?" "jamás había conocido a nadie que me aguantara un combate, mírame estoy hecho un harapo, y jamás había conocido a nadie que no se acobardara cuando lo reto, te has ganado mi respeto y mi admiración… pero no mi bendición… aun te falta algo" dijo el vegeta lo miro a los ojos y miro detrás de ellos, allí estaba milfa, vegeta camino hacia ella, y la miro a los ojos "te devuelvo tu promesa y tu libertad, ya que mi corazón ya tiene dueño y no lo puedo ni lo quiero cambiar" ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla "lo acepto y le deseo suerte" dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, el rey quedo perplejo, "aviso que partiré a la tierra con kakarotto y turles además de llevar a mis hermanos y aviso que no pienso volver si es lo que se requiere" dijo vegeta muy seriamente…

El rey no dijo nada y lo dejo marcharse… goku partió esa misma noche junto con turles y ellos partirían en tres días bajo el cuidado de un sujeto de nombre piccoro (conocido como el chico verde por ellos), se reunió una comitiva de elites y guerreros para ir… serian bardock, raditz, el rey mismo, … zarbon junto con nappa y brolly se quedarían a cargo de todo ayudando a tien y chaos… mientras todos abordaban emocionados vegeta dio una ultima ojead a Marte y se adentro en la nave, se fueron al puente de observación y por el vitral pudieron ver como lentamente se alejaban de vegetasei… piccoro por su salud y seguridad los hizo vestir un traje espacial como el que ellos usan (el conocido traje azul, con mas accesorios como cinturón)…

En la mente de vegeta solo repasaba un pensamiento su azura…. Pasaron los días, semanas e incluso meses, y al finalizar el segundo mes por fin pudieron apreciar la belleza de aquel planeta llamado tierra "otousan es azul… es azul como lo dijo bulma tenshi y en la escuela" "lo veo thamara.. lo veo" dijo el rey "tenshi, bulma no tenshi… azul como bulma no tenshi" dijo vegeto (ahora después de todo vegeto tenia 5 años y thamara tenia recién cumplidos los 8) vegeta estaba miran do expectante como se acercaban a la tierra… *cerca tan cerca*** pensaba… pronto la vería… pero una duda asalto su mente… que pasaría si el ya no le interesaba… no, no debía pensar eso, el haría lo quesea por reconquistarla, lo que fuese…además goku jamás menciono nada…. No el no se dejaría vencer…no lo haría.. Iba dispuesto a vencer, y saldría victorioso.

**EN OTRO LUGAR :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Se puede ver en el centro de una gran metrópolis un gran complejo de edificios todos ellos alrededor de una gran isla, dentro de esta existían innumerables edificios. En el medio de ellos se encontraba un gran edificio rodeado de bellos jardines y edificios hermosamente construidos. En este edificio el mas grande y hermoso situado en el centro del complejo… _

_En uno de los balcones se encontraba una persona recostada en una poltrona contemplando el cielo… Era una mujer de una piel tan pura como la misma nieve… labios rojos como una manzana… ojos color aqua mas bellos que el mismo jade…_

_De un cabello de un color igualmente hermoso largo y sedoso… el cual fluía movido por el viento de una forma tan suave y delicada como las olas del mar…. Entonces una pequeña risita y murmullos provenientes de un pequeño bultito sobre sus piernas llamo su atención…_

"_que pasa cariño?" dice a un pequeño niño de entre 1 a 2 años que jugaba con un álbum de fotos sentado en las piernas de la angelical mujer "mami, mami foto, foto" decía el pequeño "si cariño son fotos… de unos muy lindos recuerdos" decía volviendo a mirar el cielo… de pronto alguien abre el ventanal que daba acceso al balcón._

_De entre las cortinas aparece un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos igualmente negros… "ya están por llegar bulma" dice el apuesto joven de imponente y musculoso cuerpo… "lo se cariño" dice ella tomando el álbum y colocándolo en la mesita al lado de su asiento, "viendo fotos?" dice el joven que ojea el álbum… "si, solo recordando viejos tiempos… goku", el la mira y la abrasa desde atrás del asiento "bulma…. Estas segura de esto?" dice besando levemente su mejilla, "si cariño, es hora de enfrentar este asunto" dice regresándole el beso en la mejilla._

_El la deja ir y tomando al pequeño que ella tenia en brazos empieza a caminar con el a la puerta, "te daremos tiempo para prepararte…. Ven Trunks dejemos a tu mami ponerse su armadura de batalla" dice el al sonriente bebe "adiosito mami" dice el niño que se despedía de su madre tirándole besitos ella le tiraba unos cuantos y lo despedía sonriente…_

_Una vez que los 2 chicos se fueron ella miro una luz en el cielo que se aproximaba creciendo segundo a segundo…. "bueno será mejor que me prepare… pero es bonito recordar como todo esto comenzó…." Y así la joven mujer se aleja perdiéndose entre las cortinas del ventanal… Mientras que un viento sopla habiendo el álbum en la primera pagina donde la adornaba en el centro una foto de esa joven mujer, una niña ,un niñito y un joven de cabello negro como la noche y de aspecto a una flama….._

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: una oportunidad….

3


	17. Una oportunidad

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… ////////////////////////

ELENAHEDGEHOG: Este chapter es chico y es mas de reflexión y de eventos narrados //////////////////

**Una oportunidad**

_Vegeta estaba miran do expectante como se acercaban a la tierra, *cerca tan cerca* pensaba, pronto la vería… pero una duda asalto su mente… que pasaría si el ya no le interesaba… no, no debía pensar eso, el haría lo quesea por reconquistarla, lo que fuese…además goku jamás menciono nada…. No el no se dejaría vencer…no lo haría... Iba dispuesto a vencer, y saldría victorioso… __**EN OTRO LUGAR : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :: : : : : : **__Ella miro una luz en el cielo que se aproximaba creciendo segundo a segundo…. "bueno será mejor que me prepare… pero es bonito recordar como todo esto comenzó…." Y así la joven mujer se aleja perdiéndose entre las cortinas del ventanal… Mientras que un viento sopla habiendo el álbum en la primera pagina donde la adornaba en el centro una foto de esa joven mujer, una niña ,un niñito y un joven de cabello negro como la noche y de aspecto a una flama….._

*-*-*-*-*--* Dentro de la nave que se dirigía a la tierra*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

Vegeto y thamara corrían por toda la nave impacientes… en el momento en que el capitán de la nave aviso que en 3 horas aterrizarían en la tierra… corrían por los pasillos buscando la mejor ventana por donde mirar el aterrizaje… pero claro fue vegeta quien la encontró… y ya se encontraba mirando impaciente a la tierra… se encontraba en el observatorio pensando profundamente en esas preguntas claves ***que le diré?* *que me dirá?* *habrá encontrado pareja?* *y si lo hizo, que haría el?* *y si no lo hizo acaso tendría el la oportunidad?*** … sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ruidosamente cuando los chibis descubrieron ese lugar "ACA OTOUSAN; POR ACA SE VE MEJOR" dijo thamy "OTOUSAN DOKKO DOKKO" (Papa por acá) dijo geto… la escolta entro y turles estaba por supuesto como niñero de los chibis… allí todos fueron testigos del como lentamente iban entrando a la atmósfera y el basto azul de los mares que cubría la tierra… fue cuando vieron como lentamente se acercaban a la tierra y llegaban a un punto especifico del territorio… en eso entro el llamado piccoro, "si miran esta pantalla verán el complejo donde aterrizaremos" dijo el, puso en la pantalla una ampliación de la tierra y como por imágenes se acercaban a un complejo rodeado de agua "que es eso?" dijo thamara "eso es la isla terracorp, la base principal del imperio de corporación capsula y su sede central" entonces diviso a vegeta "y el lugar donde reside la familia brief" eso le llamo la atención.

Entonces la nave se bamboleo un poco , "les sugiero que tomen asiento la nave esta por descender" dijo y se marcho, todos miraron expectantes hacia el exterior, estaban aterrizando pero no era el lugar de las imágenes, "otousan no estamos bajando en el lugar del dibujo" dijo asustada "turles" lo llamo el rey, no se encontraba con ellos pues había salido con piccoro, cuando la nave se detuvo pocos momentos después entraron piccoro y turles, "TURLES NO ESTAMOS EN EL LUGAR DE LOS DIBUJOS" grito thamara "TENSHI" dijo vegeto "el anden de la corporación estaba en uso así que aterrizamos en la ciudad CAPITOLCAPSULE" dijo el turles "es la ciudad que se fundo para que los trabajadores de la corporación viviesen en ella, y como ven a crecido bastante, es una de las metrópolis mas grandes del planeta, no se preocupen una escolta los llevara a terracorp, y creo que lo conocen" dijo piccoro, ellos bajaron y miraron el edificio principal "allá esta su escolta, ahora me retiro" dijo piccoro "gracias piccoro san" dijo turles "su majestad" dijo piccoro y todos se despidieron de el.

Entonces vieron a un conocido hombre de cabello negro de honguito "KRILLIN SAN" dijeron los chibis y corrieron a saludarlo… "lamento el retraso pero la buena noticia es que pasaremos por la ciudad de camino a la isla de terracorp, podrán verla, y talvez mañana la visiten" todos asintieron y siguieron a krillin, se asombraban por los numerosos individuos y varias maquinas y avanzada tecnología, entonces krillin los invito a abordar una limosina para llevarlos a su destino… por el camino miraron las calles, plazas, edificios y la gran variedad de edificios y animales... "cuanta gente" "que ruidosa" "cuantas maquinas" rodos estaban asombrados… pero vegeta solo miraba a uno que otro individuo perdiendo su mirada en las parejas que paseaban juntas… *onna**

Fue cuando atravesaron un puente enorme y pasaron sobre el agua "krillin san eso es agua?" "así es, si lo desean pueden después visitar la playa de terracorp, es muy hermosa" dijo el "que es playa?" dijo geto "mira playa es la parte en que la tierra hace contacto con mucha agua" dijo krillin, "piccoro dijo que eso se llamaba isla" "isla es una extensión de tierra que esta rodeada de agua" dijo krillin "OOOH" dijeron todos… "miren allá es" dijo llegando al lugar, era hermoso, el agua alrededor, las plantas y árboles, el césped, debían avanzar desde el puente por un largo camino de adoquín blanco rodeado de arboledas y pasto, entonces llegaron a una puerta enorme, un hombre con dos perros doberman los recibió y los dejo entrar "que son esos?" dijo thamara "son perros, animales que se entrenan como compañía o como guardianes" ellos asintieron… siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a un edificio, allí en la puerta los esperaba "GOKUUUUU" gritaron los chibis…

Ya todos bajaron del auto "hola gusto de verlos, como les fue en el viaje?" "DODE ESTA TENSHI?" "me da gusto verte a ti también thamara" dijo goku con un ceño burlón " el viaje fue calmo, gracias por su preocupación kakarotto san" goku se sacudió un escalofrió "no me digan así díganme goku" dijo el, "kakarotto" se rió goku y goku le da un sape "cállate gracioso, a se me olvidaba juu-chan te busca y esta molesta" "rayos debo ir por maron a la guardería, juu va a matarme… bueno los dejo con ka…(goku le dio una mirada mortal) digo goku… nos vemos después" "hasta luego krillin san" dijo el rey, todos se saludaron y siguieron a goku, bueno por este camino se va a las oficinas, por acá a los laboratorios, por acá se va a la zona de naves y por allá se va a la residencia principal" dice apuntando hacia un edificio cercano… dirección por la que se fue corriendo cierto chibi… "OTOUSAN VEGETO HUYO" dijo thamara, y salieron detrás de el, "va hacia la casa principal" dijo goku, fue cuando se vieron caminando por un camino rodeado de arbustos de flores, entonces oyeron a una voz suave tarareando… se parecía a la de bulma.

Vegeta y thamara salieron corriendo aun mas rápido y allí frente a ellos estaba una mujer vestida con un vestido de sol amarillo y un sombrero para sol, y a vegeto mirándola curioso, "bulma?" dijo vegeta, ella volteo y era… otra persona, era una mujer físicamente parecida, "este pequeñín debe ser suyo, el pobrecito llego directo a abrazarme, creo que se asunto al darse cuenta de que me confundió con otra persona" "no es tenshi" dijo vegeto triste y thamara también entristeció… entonces llegaron los otros "otousan no es tenshi pero huele como a tenshi" dijo vegeto… "eso debe ser por que es la señora brief" dijo goku, entonces se le acerca "hola lindo""hola tía b… quiero presentarte a la comitiva sayajin que viene de Marte… respetados elites, esta es la señora bunny brief, también conocida como… la mama de bulma u BULMA NO OKASAN (mama de bulma)" "mucho gusto" dijo ella sonriente quitándose el sombrero, su cabello era largo como el de bulma y lacio, pero el copete rizado y los ojos cerrados, se parecía mucho a bulma, "es la mama de bulma no tenshi?" "de quien?" "de bulma ellos le dicen tenshi a bulma… significa ángel" "que lindo. Saben que esa palabra okasan era lo que goku de niño pequeño le gritaba a bulma para que le pusiera atención" goku se puso colorado…

Bardock no le viola gracia y para todos ya estaba presente el hecho de que goku veía a bulma mas como una madre que como una hermana… "tía b, eso no era necesario que supieran" dijo abochornado "mira, el es el rey vegeta" dijo goku "es un placer" dijo ella y el rey le beso la mano en saludo "que galante" "este es…" "déjenme ver, usted debe ser bardock , no es así?" "así es" y se saludaron "usted debe ser turles, mi goku me habla mucho de ti" "si brief sama" "tu debes ser raditz" el solo asintió, " y ustedes deben ser los consentidos de mi bulma" dijo a los chibis, ellos sonrieron mientras ella les acariciaba la cabeza, "bulma me habla mucho de ustedes, siempre me dice que algún día los traería para acá y que los consentiría hasta volverlos muy malcriados" dijo ella sonriente, "y usted debe ser el joven vegeta, bulma me hablo de usted" dijo ella sonriéndole… vegeta se abochorno… "tía b has visto a bulma?" "di, anda en la casa en la casa en una de las oficinas, por que no llevamos a los invitados adentro, ya pronto oscurecerá y deben estar cansados y hambrientos" así los llevan hacia la casa.

Los llevan a una gran sala donde les sirven un gran almuerzo, thamara y vegeto son los primeros en terminar de comer, "podemos ir a buscar a tenshi?" "thamara, vegeto guarden respeto" dijo el rey "déjelos, pueden pasear por el edificio libremente solo no salgan del edificio entendido, tal vez este en el jardín interior, vallan por el pasillo y del vuelta a la izquierda allí oirán agua detrás de una puerta es la fuente del jardín pueden si gustan jugar allí" dijo goku y el resto siguió terminando su almuerzo…

Los chibis fueron al jardín y mientras vegeto trataba de atrapar un pez del estanque thamara paseo por el jardín… era enorme, entonces escucho una risita y detrás de ella pasando una laguna vio sentado en unas rocas a un niño… un niño de cabello negro algo largo y con…una cola?, ella se tallo los ojos y cuando volvió a fijarse el ya no estaba… "estoy alucinando" dijo ella y se fue a buscar a su hermanito… sin sospechar que un familiar niño los miraba marcharse sentado en un árbol riéndose traviesamente… Mientras los sayan decidieron pasear por el lugar, goku los guiaba y vegeta sin muchas ganas venia al final… entonces un olor lo invoco y miro al momento de pasar por una intersección al fondo de un pasillo oscuro, una figura conocida y un olor embriagante lo invadieron… y sin que nadie se diera cuenta vegeta desapareció…

Corrió presuroso por el pasillo, a cada intersección volteaba frenético siguiendo la risita y el olor que lo llamaban… entonces al llegar a un pasillo, la vio allí parada en medio del corredor… era "bul…ma" dijo el y ella sonrió, el no se contuvo y corrió directo a ella y sin pensarlo mas la tomo en sus brazos, tan fuerte fue el impacto del choque que callo sobre ella al piso, el la vio y ella le sonrió, así que el reacciono estrellando sus labio a los de ella, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cuando se retiro sus ojos estaban cerrados, bulma pudo apreciar las lagrimas que corrían como una cascada por su apuesto rostro "vegeta" dijo ella, devolviendo el abrazo y empezando a besarle las lagrimas fuera del rostro, ella lo quito de encima y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo a una habitación cercana, el no supo como… pero cuando se dio cuenta ya ambos estaban sobre una cama, ambos sin ropa, vegeta la empezó a recorrer a besos todo su cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de piel…

(LEMONADE_) "vegeta" susurraba su nombre con tanta ternura, vegeta no podía dejar de besar su piel, desde su rostro, al cuello, deteniéndose sobre sus pechos, los contemplo tiernamente y empezó a besarlos, pero su pasión creciente lo dimanaba poco a poco, los__ pezones erectos de bulma lo llamaban, delicadamente probo los limites de tan delicadas protuberancias femeninas logrando obtener suspiros de amor a cada lamida y succión, comenzó a lamerlos casi de forma desesperada, saboreaba todo el pezón derecho mientras que con la yema de sus dedos tomaba el pezón izquierdo y lo acariciaba sensualmente arrancando leves gemidos de la garganta de Bulma. La lengua de Vegeta daba vueltas en la areola del seno de Bulma, tomo ambos montículos y empezó a masajearlos, bulma por su parte acariciaba la melena de vegeta y su espalda, masajeando sus músculos des de el cuello, hombros hasta la espalda, vegeta respondía ronroneando profundamente, vegeta dejo ir los pechos enrojecidos de bulma, bajo hasta su vientre hasta descender hasta su intimidad, le succiono y saboreo los labios mas privados hasta hacerla gemir y delirar de placer bulma no soporto mas el sufrimiento y grito su espasmo mas profundo… vegeta se real y volvió a sus labios, bulma lo empujo para poder besarlo, ella le beso el rostro u marco su camino hasta su hombría con sus carnosos labios dejando chupetones, le dio un tratamiento bucal al armamento de vegeta, metiéndose el enorme y palpitante falo dentro de su boca, ayudándose a excitarlo con sus pechos, vegeta decía su nombre una y otra vez, hasta venirse en su boca, bulma lamió y succiono su falo hasta dejarlo limpio, entonces volvió a los labios de vegeta, este la posiciono sobre de el, su manos dibujaban la curva de la cintura y después se detuvieron en su cadera solo un instante, antes de deslizarse para acariciarla mas íntimamente entre sus muslos. Bulma deslizo las suyas hasta el falo de vegeta, cuando ambos estaban al máximo de su excitación, vegeta se coloco en posición y lentamente empezó a poseerla, vegeta y bulma empezaron a moverse al unísono, el cuarto se lleno del canto resultantes de sus gemidos y gritos de pasión, de los ojos de vegeta y de bulma brotaban lagrimas de pasión, "ashiteru bulma donno, ashiteru, honntono daisuki" (te amo bulma te adoro realmente te amo)decía vegeta una y otra vez "vegeta sama, hontoka daisuki hontoni aishiteru" (te amo vegeta realmente te amo)cuando no pudieron contener mas el amor y juntos explotaron su pasión alcanzando el espacio… cuando volvieron a la tierra descansaron sus almas en brazos del otro… vegeta no pudo ser mas feliz, en este momento era feliz y estaba en paz con el universo…._

En otra parte los sayan ya se habían dado cuenta de la falta de vegeta pero goku los persuadió de esperarlos en otra parte en una gran sala con un balcón, todos estaban sentados en la sala conversando cuando una mujer rubia entro a la habitación, "GOKU YA NO LO SOPORTO" dijo directamente parándose frente a el "juu-chan que pasa? "ELLOS ESTAN PELEANDO DE NUEVO, HAN DESTROZADO LA OFICINA, YO NO SOY NIÑERA GOKU, YA NI MI HIJA ES TAN DESTRUCTIVA" goku miro las caras perplejas "déjenme presentarlos jun kirlian, ella es la esposa de krillin" "gusto en conocerlos, pero…AHORA VE A CALMARLOS" dijo molesta "que pasa goku san" dijo el rey "nada grave solo son esos sujetos problemáticos que siempre se la llevan discutiendo… lo juro no pueden estar ni 5 minutos juntos sin terminar en una pleito" dijo masajeándose la cien de la frente "esperen aquí, jun podrías traerles algo de comer y llama a chichi que busque donde se metió bulma" "lo haré" y así goku partió… "quienes son esos sujetos problemáticos?" "dijo bardock "su padre y el de bulma, esos dos puede que sean mejores amigos pero siempre que discuten terminan con un pleito, solo bulma y goku los calman, solo espero que no estén golpeándose, cuando eso pasa hasta goku se une" dijo ella tomando el comunicador, "les pediré algo de beber y algunos bocadillos, por que no pasan al balcón de hay una escalera que baja al jardín, oye turles, miyuki a estado preguntando por ti, tiene esas hiervas que te prometió" dijo juu cerrándole el ojo, "por que no vienes conmigo y de paso la vez" el asintió y se despidió de la comitiva, "que fue eso?" dijo el rey "no lo se" dijo bardock, entonces raditz vio a thamara por el balcón corriendo en el jardín detrás de un niño… con cola?, se tallo los ojos y al mirar ya no estaban… "me esta afectando este planeta"…

*-*-*en otro lugar*-*-*

La habitación estaba oscura, unos ojos negros se abrieron para observar su alrededor, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación humana, pero no era la del complejo de Marte… sintió un cuerpo calido junto al suyo y miro una visión divina, miro acurrucada a su lado a la mujer de su vida, se acurruco a su lado y la atrajo para envolverla en sus brazos….dormito siendo llevado a la paz por su dulce aroma… fue entonces que se percato de un ruidito proveniente del otro lado de la habitación, era un sonido familiar y a la vez distinto… se concentró y sintió una presencia que no era la de su onna cerca de el, se levanto y siguió el rastro hasta toparse con una puerta, la abrió lentamente y miro una habitación solo siendo iluminada por el sol que entraba por la ventana, miro un extraño mueble de madera, parecía un contenedor, y a la vez un nido, muy similar a donde ellos mismos colocaban a sus… … entonces escucho el ruidito, parecía un ronroneo con gorgoritos de paloma… muy similar a los sonidos de…. Por fin estuvo a su lado y miro dentro… allí con los ojos bien abiertos de color azul cristal, estaba una criaturita mirando curiosa, a un enorme, formido y …***desnudo sayajin*** mirándolo perplejo… era un crió… su aspecto, esa mirada curiosa esa sonrisita traviesa, solo conocía una persona con esos rasgos, y el color del cabello… según lo que thamara le había dicho era muy extraño que personas ajenas a la onna tuvieran ese color de cabello… entonces sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho… debía ser crió de…. "se llama trunks" dijo una voz detrás de el…

Vegeta no volteo a mirarla, siguió contemplándolo, "es tuyo?" dijo vegeta tratando de ocultar en su voz el dolor que sentía… ella ya debía tener pareja… "si" dijo ella acercándose a la acuna y en cuanto el niño la vio empezó a sonreír y a reírse mas sentándose en la cuna… ella le acaricio la cabecita… "tu pareja debe estar orgulloso, se ve que es fuerte" dijo el mirando al niño, "yo no tengo pareja" vegeta volteo a mirarla, ella miraba por la ventana "solo estuvimos juntos poco tiempo, y el decidió que prefería a otra mujer y no a mi" vegeta miro a bulma y el tono en que lo dijo le dolió "debe responder por la cría" "tal vez si… tal vez no… el no sabe que trunks existe, y no pienso decírselo, el tiene una nueva vida con otra mujer y yo no se la arruinare" "por que?" dijo el mirándola, "por que no pienso hacerlo sufrir, el tienen una nueva vida con una pareja, para que arruinársela, seré feliz mientras el lo sea" dijo sonriéndole, vegeta la abrazo "pero y que hay de ti?" "yo soy feliz mientras el lo sea, además le agradezco mucho este obsequio de despedida que me dio… este es el fruto del amor que le tuve, y sino pude estar a su lado, por lo menos siempre estaremos unidos, aunque el jamás se entere" dijo mirando a trunks, el estaba ahí sentadito mirándolos….

bulma sintió algo húmedo en su cuello, separo a vegeta de ella y lo vio llorando "no tienes por que sufrir esto" "tal vez si… tal vez no.. pero si el destino así lo quiso así será" "NO… no tiene por que ser así" ella lo miro, y el saco de su bolsillo el collar que el le había hecho y que bulma le regreso "bulma donno… si me aceptas, prometo que jamás volverás a estar sola" dijo el ofreciéndoselo "lo siento vegeta pero no puedo forzarte a estar conmigo y tener que cargar con mi cría" "será mió" "que?" "será mi hijo, y tu mi mujer" dijo poniéndole en collar en la mano y cerrándosela, entonces la abrazo, "y que hay de tu gente, de tu padre?" "no importa lo que digan seré yo quien viva esta vida no ellos, y es la vida que yo elegí, una vida a tu lado" "vegeta y que pasara si las cosas en el futuro no resultan en la clase de familia que se espera de ti" "no me importa si jamás tenemos crías propias, yo te tendré a ti, tu a mi, y ambos tendremos a trunks… solo te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz" dijo lamiéndole el cuello, "solo di que serás mía" dijo succionándoselo "di que aceptas y seré tuyo por toda la eternidad" bulma sintió los colmillos de vegeta rozando su cuello, sonrió mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus bellos ojos, y abrasando fuertemente a vegeta y atrayéndolo aun mas hacia su cuello miro al techo como si mirase su futuro juntos… "si… AAAAAHHHHHH" grito mientras vegeta le prodigaba aquella marca que la volvía suya por siempre…,

Después de vegeta estar seguro de haber realizado el acto perfectamente, lamió la sangre que brotaba de la herida, bulma se sentía temblorosa y débil en sus brazos, el le sonrió y le lamió las lagrimas del rostro. Ella le sonrió y atrajo sus labio a los suyos dándole un suave beso… el se separo y sonrió y mordiendo el cuello aun lado la atrajo hacia si mismo, colocando se en posición perfecta para que bulma continuara con el lazo… ella se sonrojo y tímidamente le lamió el cuello, recibiendo como respuesta ronroneos de placer de vegeta, "vegeta yo no tengo colmillos tan desarrollados como los tuyos, la marca no será similar a una sayan" "mejor aun así sabrán que sin dudar que es la tuya" dijo volviéndole a ofrecer el cuello "solo deberás morderme con fuerza… con la fuerza en que planeas mantenerme a tu lado" dijo el… ella lo pensó, la mordida de el fue dolorosa bastante debido a la fuerza de la mordida, pero fue rápida, pero ella deberá morderlo durante mas tiempo y eso deberá doler aun mas de lo que le dolió a ella "lo intentare" y diciendo esto vegeta cerro los ojos al sentir el aliento de bulma en su cuello y "AGHHHAGH" dijo en grito ahogado al sentir la mordida de bulma, era dolorosa y con bastante intensidad, parecía mas un reptilian mordiéndolo y eso lo hizo sonreír a través del dolor, era la fuerza de su amor por el…

Ambos terminaron tirados el en piso exhaustos riéndose tímidamente cuando notaron la mirada curiosa del niño… "kasan" dijo el niño, vegeta pelo los ojos al oírlo que dijo…eso era sayan, "habla?" "Un poco tiene un año y medio", "vegeta deseas saber quien es su padre?" "no importa ahora es mió" dijo en tono certero, "lo se" "además solo lo condenarías" "por que?" "por que al estar en su presencia lo eliminaría" "eso seria muy complicado y problemático" "por que?, acaso es fuerte?" "bastante" "no importa" "creo que si importa" dijo ella tomando a trunks y entregándose lo a vegeta para que lo cargara, entonces vegeta observo algo que no había notado y bulma no había mencionado… de entre las ropitas del niño se asomo una… "COLA?" dijo el "felicidades vegeta sama, eres papa… trunks saluda a tu papi, tu otousan" dijo ella vegeta se quedo mirando al niño "tosha" dijo el divertido y vegeta lo abrazo contra su pecho y cayendo de rodillas se puso a llorar…. (Todo este tiempo pudo haber estado con su mujer y su hijo y por escuchar a el *que dirán y el que pasara* había renunciado a la mujer de su vida, no estuvo en la preñez, ni en la concepción, ni siquiera en la celebración de su primer año de vida… ese fue el recio que pago por haber renunciado a bulma y siempre vivirá con ese remordimiento…. "mi hijo, oreba kodomo desketto" (mi hijo), bulma abrazo a vegeta que abrazaba a trunks… y el simplemente sonreía feliz mientras jugaba con su colita…

*-*-*-*-*-* en otra parte*-*-*-*

Goku entraba a la sala donde estaban los sayajins "rayos esos dos me las pagaran" dijo sobandose un golpe en el rostro "que rayos te paso" dijo bardock al verlo "eso dos no dejan de discutir y los tuve que poner en orden… oigan y turles y los chibis?" "los chibis no los encontramos y turles se fue con la mujer de krillin san" dijo bardock "donde esta vegeta?" dijo el rey "no lo he visto y nadie lo ha visto en la mansión, tal vez salio al jardín" entonces… entro una mujer de cabellos negros, "goku has visto a gohan?" "no lo he visto según la tía estaba en el jardín… a espera déjame presentarte, chicos… su majestad, ella es chichi…ella es mi esposa o como ustedes lo dirían mi compañera" dijo abrazándola y ella se le acurruco, todos se quedaron perplejos "chichi, ellos son el rey vegeta, el es bardock y el es raditz" "mucho gusto" en ese momento entro a la habitación turles, junto con una chica trayendo los bocadillos "lo siento su majestad no he podido encontrar al príncipe vegeta" ellos estaban mas centrados en la chica a su lado que en la comida "quien es ella?" dijo el rey "ella es la señorita miyuki, experta en hiervas y plantas de todo tipo" dijo turles avergonzadito " estuve en Marte un tiempo pero volví a la tierra hacia unos meses, allá en Marte nos conocimos y el era mi guía y consultor en plantas en Marte" dijo ella sonriendo avergonzadita…, entonces se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo todo se asomaron justo para ver a…. vegeto sujetado de la cola de un dragoncito morado… siendo perseguido por un niño de ropajes humanos y con cola?... siendo perseguido a su vez por thamara… "que fue eso?" dijo el rey "ese seria gohan… mi hijo" dijo goku "TU QUEEEEE?" dijeron todos interrumpidos cuando los revoltosos se dieron la vuelta directo hacia ellos… "cúbranse" dijo goku… y desde afuera de la habitación se podía oír el escándalo de la trifulca de adentro….

En ese momento bulma y vegeta que iban muy abrasados por el pasillo… cuando pasaron por la habitación… vegeta sujetando a bulma de la cintura mientras con la otra mano cargaba a trunks… desde que lo tubo en sus manos no lo ha soltado… no quería dejarlos ir a ninguno de los 2… "que será eso?" dijo bulma, entonces abrió la puerta y mirando adentro vio a los sayan tratando de atrapar a los chibis y al pobre dragoncito "que esta pasando aquí?" dijo ella divertida, ellos se detuvieron en el acto.. ella entro seguida de vegeta que traía a trunks cargando "TENSHIIIIII" "mis bebes" dijo bulma y los dos se le lanzaron abrasándola "TENGAN MAS CUIDADO IRRESPETUOSOS" le grito vegeta enojado "estoy bien, estoy bien" "tenshi estas muy bonita "honnto no Hawai" (muy bonita en verdad) dijeron ambos "gracias lindos, miren nada mas mi thamy ya es una señorita y mi getto es un guapo joven guerrero" dijo acariciándolos y entonces el refunfuñon pequeñín que tenia vegeta en sus brazos empezó a protestar…era muy celosos de su mama… "ya voy trunks mami esta aquí" dijo quitándoselo a vegeta para cargarlo ella, vegeta la abrazo por detrás y escondió su rostro en su cuello…

Todos se quedaron perplejos "bulma sama, es acaso esa cría suya?" dijo el rey "así es su majestad" dijo bulma, el rey miro a su hijo… "así que tiene pareja?" dijo nervioso el rey "ahora si" dijo ella mostrándole el cuello… vegeta soltó a bulma y tomo al niño en sus brazos, lo sujetaba con uno y a bulma con el otro, "y yo también" descubriendo el suyo, mostrando su mordida, "y el crió es mió" dijo el mirándolo furtivamente "como desees hijo mió" dijo el rey, "por que lo deseo y por que lo es" dijo vegeta dejando ir a bulma desenrosco la colita de trunks de su cinturita, todos se quedaron callados y el rey callo de rodillas… y empezó a llorar, bulma sonrió y se le acerco y el le beso la mano "sunimasen, sunimasen, sunimasen" empezó a decir una y otra vez"… "todo esta en el pasado, mejor miremos al futuro… además mejor guarde fuerzas para cuando conozca a mi papa y al tío" dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa… entonces miro curiosa la escena "dígame que pasaba aquí?" dijo bulma "OTOUSAN MIRA ES UN NIÑO SAYAN" dijo thamara emocionada "yo no soy sayan soy humano, y tu dejo a hicaro en paz el no es comida" le dijo a vegeto, pues el había salido corriendo diciendo bento, que significaba almuerzo corriendo tras de hicaro el pobre dragoncito "vegeto no te puedes comer a hicaro es la mascota de la casa" dijo bulma sonriente, "raditz suéltalo" dijo bardock y raditz soltó al animal, el cual corrió a ocultarse detrás de goku…

"trunks saluda a todos, ven acá" dijo ella tomando a trunks, mira estos son tus tíos, tu tía thamara y tu tío vegeto" dijo ella "puedo cargarlo si?" "claro" y se lo da a thamara que lo carga, el empieza a sonreírle, y vegeto lo miraba curioso y se le acercaba y al acercarle una manita trunks se la tomo y empezó a jugar con sus deditos, thamara se lo devolvió y bulma continuo "este es tu tío turles, tu tío bardock, y tu tío raditz el gruñón" dijo bulma sonriéndole travieso y raditz gruño pero ruborizado " y este es tu abuelo vegeta" "buelo, belo" decía feliz, el rey lo miro "puedo?" "claro" y lo cargo, era tan pequeño y se veía tan delicado, "lo siento tanto" dijo el rey "deberá pagar sus deudas malcriando a este pequeño"… "oye vegeta conoce a mi familia, esta es mi esposa chichi y este es mi hijo gohan" dijo mientras abrasaba a chichi y gohan venia a su lado, "tu hijo? Por que nunca dijiste que tenias familia" "nunca me lo preguntaron, solo preguntaban si bulma era mi esposa" "esposa, mas se comporta como tu madre como pudieron pensar que eran esposos" dijo chichi sonriendo…

Fu entonces que entro la mama de bulma "bulma que bueno que te encuentro, esos dos no se quieren calmar" "DE NUEVO" dijo goku "YA ME ARTE ME ENTENDERAN A LA BUENA O A LAS MALAS" dijo y salio directo a la oficina.. "esperemos 5 minutos y despues vamos, será divertido" dijo y así todos se fueron caminando tras de ella, cuando abrió la puerta se veían a tres hombres en plena pelea, los tres en el piso, todos estaban viendo el pleito "OK suficiente" dijo bulma, se acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, al final todos estaban en una sala, los 2 hombres siendo atendidos por chichi y la señora brief, "bueno mejor así, OK aquí van las presentaciones, esta es nuestra familia en la tierra, esta es bunny mi madre y este es mi padre theodor y este trunks mi bebe" dijo bulma "esta es chichi mi esposa, este es gohan mi hijo" dijo goku y luego sonrió y toco el vientre de chichi "y acá esta el futuro miembro de nuestra familia" dijo sonriente y chichi mostró su barriguita saltada… "y este cabeza dura de acá es mi padre gohan" dijo mirando con enojo al hombre sentado junto a theodor "a quien llamas cabeza dura chiquillo irrespetuoso" "yo soy el chiquillo? Tu te comportas peor que un bebe" "tenme mas respeto goku soy tu padre" "y ala par eres mi hijo rayos siempre te tengo que estaré cuidando" 2no me alces la voz" "lo haré cuando tu te calmes" y cuando se iban a volver a pelear bulma los volvió a noquear… "niños" dijo theodor "no empieces theodor" dijo gohan, y bulma le dio un sape a su padre.

"muestren respeto estamos con invitados" dijo la señora brief "déjenme presentarles" dijo bulma y goku tomo a vegeta y a el rey y les dijo en susurro que se alejaran un poco de los del sillón, "el es su majestad el rey vegeta, y sus hijos, el príncipe vegeto, la princesa thamara y el príncipe vegeta" vegeta vio directo al padre de bulma y sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo tenia los mismos ojos fulminantes de bulma… "esta bien, este es el soldado elite bardock, su hijo raditz y su sobrino turles" dijo bulma, "son mi padre, mi hermano y mi primo sanguíneos" dijo goku, gohan san los miro directamente… hubo un silencio molesto "dejémoslos de formalidades y vallamos al grano, quien de ustedes el maldito que se aprovecho de mi hija" dijo theodor parándose, (no era como el theodor brief que conocemos, se parecía a mirai trunks solo que menos musculoso, pero igualmente fuerte, piel pálida y no bronceada y tenia los ojos color lavanda como el cabello y no azules y cabello estilo hongo solo que con una cola de caballo corta) "PAPA COMO DICES ESO" dijo bulma indignada "que sea lo suficientemente hombre para encararme" dijo el ignorando a bulma, vegeta se acerco y se puso frente a el "y que piensas hacer con respecto a mi hija?" dijo el , "tomarla como mujer" "crees que voy a entregarte a mi hija después de todo lo que la hiciste sufrir" dijo el molesto, raditz y bardock s ele acercaron a vegeta esto olía a pleito, pero gohan se paro y se puso alado de su hermano, no dejaría ser 3 contra uno, y goku por instituto se puso a lado de su padre, no quería pelear pero no dejaría a su papa solo con los sayan…

"maestro brief sama tomemos las cosas con calma" dijo el rey "con calma, usted que haría en mi lugar, si tuviera al hombre que se acostó con su hija, la dejo preñada y no la tomo como esposa aun después de haberla tenido en sus brazos, y su hija viviera sola el embarazo, el alumbramiento y que aun a sabiendas de que ese sujeto tomo a otra como mujer le siguiera ella siendo fiel, criando a su hija sola" dijo furioso, el rey se callo, el se le iba ir encima a vegeta cuando bulma puso a trunks frente a el "mira trunks es abuelito" dijo ella y trunks le ofreció las manitas theodor tenia la mirada asesina a vegeta pero miro a trunks pidiéndole que lo cargara, y chichi por su parte le dijo a gohan que abrazara a su abuelito "abuelo" dijo gohan abrasándolo amorosamente, gohan miro al niño que lo abrasaba y se calmaron los 2 "es una sucia artimaña" "golpe bajo hija golpe bajo" dijeron ambos los 2 cargaron a sus nietos que devolvieron el abrazo amorosamente…

Ellos volvieron al sillón "de acuerdo , pero tu responderás por mi hija no creas que te has salvado" "lo haré" "te vas a casar con ella?" "papa ya me marco ya estamos casados" "no me importa su tradición solamente, ustedes se cazaran por nuestras normas, en una ceremonia como lo dicta nuestras costumbres" dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos "si" dijo vegeta, "solo así tolerare que estés con mi hija pero no significa que te perdonare" dijo theodor jugando con trunks "que? Pero papa?" "no estoy hablando contigo jovencita" "solo hay una manera en que te entreguemos a la joya mas preciada de corporación capsula" dijo gohan "como?" "danos otra princesita" dijeron "QUEEE?" "así es te perdonaremos en cuanto me des una nieta y a mi hermano su sobrina nieta" dijo theodor "PAPA????" dijeron goku y bulma "esta…bien" dijo vegeta abochornado, "VEGETAAAA?" dijo ella toda colorada…

"no les parecen lindos?" "son tal para cual" dijo chichi "no hablo de bulma y el apuesto vegeta, hablo de esa linda niña y gohan" dijo apuntando a cojín donde gohan estaba sentados y thamara a su lado mirándolo fijamente al rostro y el se ponía colorado mirando a otro lado… gohan san y theodor se pusieron a reír… "creo rey vegeta que allí tiene un ejemplo" dijo riéndose, thamara se le recargaba a gohan-kun mimosamente y el solo movía la colita y miraba a otro lado… "THAMARA NO OJIME" dijo el rey exaltado "tiene algo malo mi nieto?" dijo gohan-san, el rey lo miro… y miro a thamara que estaba prácticamente sobre el hijo de goku… gohan kun no se aguanto el bochorno y salio corriendo para ocultarse tras chichi, thamara salio tras de el y se empezaron a corretear por el cuarto hasta que el rey la atrapo "thamara se mas propia" "es que es lindo" dijo ella.. Y todo rieron "oye gohan te gusta thamara"? dijo goku a su hijo que le saco la lengua y se volvió a ocultar detrás de chichi "que lindos" dijeron las chicas… "oigan y turles?" dijo goku percatándose de que turles no estaba… "no de preocupen miyuki esta con el no puede perderse" dijo goku "miyuki?" dijo bulma y sonrió…

Así todos salieron al jardín a jugar, "goku san que edad tiene gohan kun" dijo el rey "tiene 7 años recién cumplidos, esos serian 14 kiglots" dijo goku "muy bien podemos arreglar su unión cuando ambos cumplan40 kiglots" dijo el rey locuaz los hizo escupir a todos sus bebidas… "OHNO, olvídelo no voy a forzar a mi niño a nadie, solo déjenlos ser novios ya cuando crezcan que ellos decidan" dijo chichi en la cara del rey, y el asintió… vegeta estaba alado de bulma, goku con chichi, mientras bardock, raditz, gohan san y theodor jugaban vencidas… mientras la señora brief servia la comida y las bebidas… fue cuando llegaron krillin y juu, junto con una niñita rubia… (Es maron, pero le pondré nariz) vegeto se quedo mirando a la pequeñita que salio directo a abrazar a gohan, lo cual logro un gruñido de thamara… "déjenme presentarles a maron ella es mi hija" dijo krillin, la niña tenia unos 5 años, y vegeto la miraba perplejo, todos miraron a vegeto que se le acerco a la niña, ella lo miro y se empezó a reír divertida y sin previo aviso le dio un besito en la mejilla "es lindo" dijo ella y salio a ocultarse tras gohan kun.

Los chibis se pusieron a jugar, "yo soy gohan, este es trunks mi primito y esta es mi prima maron" dijo gohan kun "yo soy thamara y el es mi hermano vegeto" dijo thamara "y el es mi sobrino trunks su papa es mi hermano" "pues su mama es mi tía, es hermana de mi papa, yo siempre lo cuido a el y a maron" dice abrasándolos, "y que hacemos?" "juguemos en el estanque" dijo gohan kun a thamara, se pusieron a jugar alegremente, mientras gohan corría para atrapar a thamara y a vegeto maron estaba jugando con trunks entonces trunks se agarro la cola y son querer se la apretó y empezó a llorar, bulma ya se estaba levantando, cuando gohan kun corrió a donde estaba trunks, lo alzo y lo empezó a arrujar para calmarlo "me recuerda a mi bulma de pequeña" dijo theodor "si, cada vez que goku se metía en problemas lloraba , ahí estaba nuestra princesa para cuidarlo" dijo gohan san… bulma y goku se sonrojaron…

La noche llego y todos se fueron a dormir, los chibis con el rey, bardock con raditz y de turles aun no se veían rastros, y vegeta con bulma… vegeta la observo allí en sus brazos como su peco subía y bajaba placidamente y la luz de la luna enmarcaba su figura… "onna, honnto ni daisuki" dijo besándole la frente, entonces la escucho la voz de bulma susurrar "arigatou geta-kun… oreba ni honnto vegeta daisuki" (gracias vegeta yo también realmente te amo) vegeta derramo unas lagrimas sintiendo como su corazón le pesaba… ese dolor… le alegraba…lo hacia sentirse vivo… y su corazón solo latía por ella… y claro… por el también… pues en los brazos de su mujer se encontraba dormido aquel que era el resultado y prueba viviente de su amor… "oreba ni trunks" (mi trunks), dijo acariciando su frentecita quitándole un mechón de cabello de la carita, bulma sonrió y levantándose un poco tomo a trunks, coloco su mantita sobre el pecho de vegeta y lo recostó sobre de el boca abajo, vegeta solo se quedo quieto, luego ella se acurruco a un lado de vegeta para descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro y un poco sobre el pecho, vegeta los abrazo, no podía ser mas feliz… si en este momento muriese… lo haría feliz… pero no esta dispuesto a hacerlo los ama demasiado como para dejarlos…

Bulma miro a vegeta a los ojos "vegeta que crees que pasara en el futuro?" "no lose… pero de lo que si estoy seguro" dijo mirándola con enorme pasión , ternura y amor "es que estaremos juntos" "te amo vegeta" "yo también mi azura" dijo besándola profundamente "y a ti también mi hijo… mi trunks" dijo besándole la frentecita al niño que dormía arrujado por los latidos de su corazón….

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

Elenahedgehog: una pizca del futuro


	18. Pizca del futuro

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… ////////////////////////

ELENAHEDGEHOG: Este chapter es chico y es mas de reflexión y de eventos narrados //////////////////

**Pizca del futuro**

_10 años después planeta nuevo vegetasei (Marte)*******_

_Ciudad capital enterra (base principal)******_

_Edificio principal de corporación capsula división tierra****_

*-*-*-*-*--* mansión y oficina principal de la familia brief *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*

"TRUNKS ESPERAME" decía una niñita de unos 9 años, de cabellos color aqua de cabello largo usando un lindo un vestidito color rosado, "ERES MUY LENTA BRA" le contesto un niño de unos 12 años usando un GI de entrenamiento color azul con un expandex color gris debajo del GI… "ES QUE GEAR NO SE APURA" dijo viendo a un niño de unos 6 años corriendo detrás de ella "TRUNKS; BRA ESPERENME" tenia cabello negro, desafiando la gravedad en picos (se parece al cabello de gohan de adulto en dbz pero mas largo y no tiene copete) todos corrían en un vello jardín , bajo un hermosos cielo… amarillo?... "TRUNKS ESPERA A TUS HERMANOS" grito una voz fuerte y masculina "SON MUY LENTOS" dijo el tomando a sus 2 hermanitos de las manos, "cariño debes tenerles paciencia eres mayor que ellos" dijo una voz femenina "lose" el niño volteo.

Los miro allí, a su madre y a su padre, "no son hermosos vegeta?" "si lo son mujer, pero lo mas hermoso eres tu" "me vas hacer sonrojar" dijo ella dándole un besito en la mejilla, "ALLA BIENE LA TIA THAMARA Y EL TIO GOHAN" dijo la pequeña bra "MIRA ESA ES LA NAVE DEL TIO GOKU" dijo trunks… "no se como me convenciste de hacer esto" "vegeta es la reunión familiar anual, la tierra fue el año pasado y ahora toca aquí, gracias a dios con los puentes espaciales que hicimos el viaje solo dura una semana entre la tierra y vegetasei" dijo bulma "mas mocosos que correrán por la casa" "vegeta ya tenemos 5 corriendo por la casa que mas da unos cuantos mas" sonriendo cuando el viejo rey vegeta sale de la casa con 2 niños en brazos, un niño idéntico a vegeta pero con el cabello verde oscuro y una niña con el cabello lacio pero con las puntas en pico hacia arriba de color negro, el niño tenia ojos negros y la niña color aqua como su madre… "vallan con sus hermanos Velithia, y V.J (vegeta júnior)" la niña tenia 4 años y el niño 2…

"mujer que acaso las humanas no tiene limite en crios?" "los sayan no tiene limite en su calentura?" dijo ella… atrapado… si el no le saltara tanto no tendrían tantos hijos…. "quien diría que de la casi extinción nos volvimos tan proliferos" dijo el viejo rey vegeta "lo se nuestra gente acepto bien esto de buscar parejas humanas" "tu fuiste el primero cariño, bueno después de goku pero el no cuenta" dijo bulma besándole la mejilla, de las naves bajaron chichi y goku, y en la otra thamara y gohan (gohan tiene 17 años y thamara 18) de la nave de goku bajaron 2 pequeñines corriendo "TRUNKS; BRA; GEAR; VELITHIA; V.J" dijeron "GOTEN; MILK" dijeron los chibis (goten tiene 9 años y milk 5, es la copia exacta de milk de niña) goku y chichi bajaron con un bebe en los brazos "como esta el nuevo miembro de la familia son?" dijo bulma "bien y creciendo" dijo goku "y también el apetito" dijo chichi y todos se rieron "hola goji" tenia el lacio menos el copete que lo tenia con pikitos, "hola familia" dijo gohan "tenshi" se fue thamara directo a abrazar a bulma, "hola cariño" "hola otousan, onisan" les dijo a su padre y a su hermano "donde esta vegeto?" dijo bulma "viene en el auto de krillin ya saben que no se separa de maron" "como tu lo hace de thamara" dijo vegeta mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa "te atraparon hijo" dijo goku "PAPA" le dijo gohan avergonzado….

Los invitados llegaron turles con su esposa miyuki y sus 2 hijos, su hija de 8 años thabita y su hijo de 3 vargas… luego llego raditz con su esposa divaly, tiene un hijo de 7 años llamado raditz y una niña de 2 años llamada rashia y brolly con su esposa milfa (que sorpresa verdad?....NOOOOO) tuvieron un niño llamado zarbon de 8 años y uno de 3 llamado guiniu… todos estaban allí, la familia de la tierra, los abuelos cuidando a los chibis… thamara paseando con gohan tomados de las manos, vegeto y maron estaban sentados bajo un árbol conversando… goten estaba jugando con bra a atraparse… trunks estaba entrenando con sus primos mayores…los cuales no eran difíciles de derrotar… luego todos se fueron a la playa de nuevo vegetasei a nadar y trunks estaba siendo la sensación contadas las niñas del lugar "es igual de imán para chicas que su padre" el le sonrió "pero lo coqueto lo saco de ti" le dijo mientras el les hacia poses a las niñas y ellas se le derretían… eso fue hasta que bra celosa de su hermano salio a espantarle a las niñas…

Vegeta se sentó y miro a todos a su alrededor y se percato de algo bulma no estaba, se fue en su búsqueda y la encontró en una orilla lejana, se acerco y la abrazo por detrás, "que piensas?" "en todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas" "si, lo se" "venirme contigo a vivir aquí después de casarnos en la tierra, recuerdas? "Claro como olvidarlo, lucias hermosa"…

Flash back……………. Vegeta estaba vistiendo ese extraño traje tradicional humano para la ceremonia y entonces a su lado se colocan goku, turles, raditz y krillin… entonces ven entrar a las chicas, chichi, miyuki, una amiga de bulma Mayi, y juu…. Seguidos de los chibis gohan con los anillos y thamara arrojando los pétalos y detrás bulma con maron y vegeto sujetando la cola del vestido… todos estaban tan lindos con su tuxido negro , los best man y vegeta estaban usando el uniforme especial de la flota que era azul con detalles plateados… las chicas entraron vistiendo un vestido largo lacio color azul claro con detalles blancos… y entonces los ojos de vegeta se posaron en bulma, venia con un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles brillantes y en su cabello el velo detenido por 2 prendedores de flores…parecía un ángel… y cuando el padre dijo "puede besar a la novia" vegeta se le lanza encima a bulma devorando sus labios…. "aquí esta el señor y la señora…cual es su apellido?" "no tienen""el señor y la señora brief" dijo el padre… que se podía hacer no tenían apellido los sayan… end flash…

"cariño recuerdas que nos tuvieron que despegar por que parecía que le haríamos otro hermanito a trunks en el lugar" vegeta sonrió "claro que lo recuerdo" empezándole a besar el cuello, "como a cambiado vegetasei" "así es y todo gracias a ti y a tu familia" "quien diría que de rojo el cielo cambiaria a amarillo gracias a los árboles y al mar artificial" "no es tan hermoso como la tierra aun pero aun esta es curso… y lo será" dijo vegeta "yo creo que es mas hermoso que la tierra porque tiene algo que la tierra no me dio" "que?" "a ti" dijo bulma besándolo con pasión… y allí alejados de la familia renovaron su amor………….. Y unos nueve meses después nació su nuevo bebe varón llamado darbos, idéntico a vegeta de niño (no a vegeta júnior de DGT sino a vegeta de DBZ de niño)….

EL FIN:::::del fic no de su historia…. Pues solo la imaginación y el amor continuaran su leyenda……

_**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0//////////o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0////////0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0///////////**_

_Elenahedgehog: gracias por estar pendiente de mi fic… le agradezco a los compañeros de la comunidad de que me enviaron sus alentadores reviws… ustedes fueron mi inspiración para seguir con mi fic… y espero con ansias leer las continuaciones de aquellos que tienen fics…._

_Y también les agradezco a aquellos que me enviaron sus reviws insultando a mis fanfics… y solo les quiero decir… que sinceramente me inspiran a seguir por que inspiraron a mis verdaderos amigos y admiradores de la comunidad a apoyarme…_

_Así les tengo una grandiosa noticia…en este momento tengo 12 ideas nuevas para mas fanfics.. Así que mis amigos me inspiran y ustedes no me desaniman,,,HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Estén pendientes a mi nuevo fic ya que adelante mi fic llamado destinados… mi política es un fic y medio terminados antes de poner uno nuevo… y nooooooooooooo no les diré como se llama hahahahaha… (Si quieren saber de que se trata envíenme un e-mail a mi correo, )_


End file.
